


Becoming the Dragon

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Becoming the Dragon [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band), Trivium (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bondage, Captivity, Crossdressing, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Forbidden Love, Honor, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Politics, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slash, Traditions, Triggers, Violence, geishas, taboos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: In the far away and mysterious land of Japan Captain Corey Beaulieu finds himself in the captivity of Shogun Root. He has to make some difficult decisions under the guarding black eyes of the tall and even more mysterious Kiichi-kun while he keeps learning more about that foreign world and people. Especially of his samurai guardian – towards whom he starts to develop feelings he shouldn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Oh how this story was pushing us to write it! :) Without further ado we introduce you to yet another richly detailed universe of ours. Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** About the timeline. We are clear with the fact that the Shogun world ended before World War I., but we intentionally wanted to place our story in the 1920s to keep our options open to add further one-shots to this AU world in the future.

 **Note 3:** We also know that true geishas don’t sell sex, but are sophisticated entertainers and we mean no disrespect towards them in the way we depict some that appear in this story.

 **Note 4:** The title comes from “[Becoming the Dragon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rSfGtLzshc)” by Trivium.

 **Fandoms:** Trivium, Slipknot

 **Characters:** Matt Kiichi Heafy/Corey Beaulieu, Matt Heafy/Jim Root, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Paolo Gregoletto, original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), slash, M/M, historical AU, drama, romance, minor character deaths, hurt/comfort, angst, rough sex, light BDSM, light Dom/sub relationship, bondage, violence, fights, politics, secrets, Japanese culture, captivity, dubious consent, traditions, honor, jealousy, forbidden love, geishas, taboos, trigger warnings, cross-dressing

 **Summary:** In the far away and mysterious land of Japan Captain Corey Beaulieu finds himself in the captivity of Shogun Root. He has to make some difficult decisions under the guarding black eyes of the tall and even more mysterious Kiichi-kun while he keeps learning more about that foreign world and people. Especially of his samurai guardian – towards whom he starts to develop feelings he shouldn’t.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

Also, all the original pictures (including the ones used by Useless-girl) belong to their respective owners. We use them only for illustrations.

   
[Full-sized illustration](http://orig02.deviantart.net/bd5f/f/2017/133/3/d/becoming_the_dragon_1_by_useless_girl-db91phk.jpg) by Useless-girl

 **Becoming the Dragon  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

Captain Corey Beaulieu always liked adventure. At least that was what the young soldier kept telling himself when duty and life at the foreign lands got more difficult. It was not a big lie… Just a little cover up to let him sleep better at nights when his government and lords once again used the military like expandable spawns in the games they played because of greed and business.  
  
The truth was that the Captain was running from his own responsibilities. Being born in an honored big military family had its musts before society. And Corey was not really the type to settle down, get married to an also similarly high positioned family's daughter to breed upper class future soldiers for a regime he never believed in.

He rather enjoyed the more simple life. The rough conditions at the camps and the basic cuisine with the self-empowering feeling that he can survive and look after his men in such primitive conditions as well. That made him feel worthy of being in his position, much more than what praises his background brought him. Real skills and experience was needed – which he achieved on his own, instead of being given because of his name.  
  
Of course, the years found him further and further far away in the unknown lands. He was young, but the letters about the various good parties and photographs of young ladies kept piling up. Truth is, Corey was also more into men. And in the army leading a whole military base he always had some volunteers to share his bed with. Not that it was anything serious ever… Most of his men that approached him wanted benefits from the few occasions they got close to the young captain. But overall he was a respected officer. He took looking after his soldiers and duty very well and focused. And so, he has never really been bothered beside the letters of his mom with offers. Otherwise he was free to live as he liked best.

   
_Captain Corey Beaulieu_ ([source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRJa4yNjLhs/))

For almost six years he got to enjoy the magical and sacred world of Japan.  
  
It was a new era all over the world, and the closed empire also opened its borders to more business with the West.

After the first big war the world was starting to build itself up again. It was the 1920s and people wanted to have fun and well being after that horrible burning of the world. The economy was growing all over and Japanese people also saw the opportunities in this renewing world.  
  
It really amazed Corey how the old traditions mixed with the brand new. And on the streets more British, American and European businessmen roamed. Some just small outlaws hiding away in this far end of the world and making a living from the quickly picked up language skills, escorting the wealthy bankers and trade business owners. Many of these never saw their homeland, though or the living daylight again.

More and more Japanese men dressed in tailored suits, thinking that the western men wouldn't treat them like wild primitive people. But white people always looked down on everyone else, it didn’t matter the outfit or great communication skills.  
  
The land was still run by Shoguns. Something like territory lords over areas and the peasants living on it. The emperor picked out these lords who had total power in their own little kingdoms, controlling death and life with a single hand.  
  
Corey was ordered to guard the harbor of Iwakuni. An area in the South with great connections to the American continent. Many businesses ships sailed with goods to trade in the small city that started to grow and develop.

Their government rented the land of the harbor and city from the local Shogun, with a contract for five years.  
  
That was the problem... Almost six years have passed and the ships kept coming. The Captain sent most of the troops away to the homeland. Their leaders back home didn't answer to the Shogun's questions and threats. All was rightful, if Corey wanted to be honest. They had a deal and it was long overdue. And the attacking samurais mostly wanted to scare the military base away to reclaim the land. Not really causing physical harm in the white soldiers, yet... Of course with the passing time and very clear fact that the western business company was thinking Shogun Root was an idiot who can be ignored, the attacks got more frequent and aggressive too.  
  
Corey knew he was going to last only for a few weeks tops. Only having a literally handful of people who didn't fear their lives, just like him.  
  
One of his officers and close friend walked up to him on that morning. Paolo has been with him since the academy. The short bald man brought a tin mug of coffee with a small smile as they were staring at the dawn fog, as if they could see the approaching enemy.

"You could have gone home on the weekend with that ship," Corey stated quietly sipping from the steaming mug.  
  
Paolo turned to him, really looking over his captain like he wanted that picture to burn into his mind. Corey was a well-built man. Tall and muscular with shoulder-long straight brown hair and a short beard. His small warm brown eyes reflected his deep thinking and caring soft nature. And his smile lit it up with a wise shine. He was a handsome man and the short corporal always looked up at him. He couldn't remember how Corey looked back in school. Probably born with a long hair and small beard...  
  
"I don't have anything to go home to. You and these guys are my family. If I have to go, it will be my honor to go for you," Paolo said with a little smile.  
  
"I'm not standing ground for the greedy top dogs. The people that were sent months ago on the ships are innocent. And need protection. But our day is coming, my friend… I can feel it somehow…" he returned the smile, letting his dimples show and turned back towards the dusty road leading up between the bamboo forest.  
  
In the past years, when this all was peaceful, he had learned the language and as much as was shared with his kind in this land still full of traditions and secrets. To the Japanese all was about honor and pride. The foreign intruders offended the Shogun. And those who stayed there last will have to pay to balance that out. He really could feel them coming in his guts... Well… At least he loves adventures...

The horses stopped immediately when the leader of the samurai group held up a hand. The rising sun didn't gleam on their black – and frankly intimidating – armors. The early morning wind was playing with the red flags with the swirling black dragon on them. The ancient symbol of Shogun Root.  
  
The leader's black eyes behind his mask sized up the by then nearly empty military base from their hiding spot, thinking about the best tactic to attack and capture the remaining Captain and his handful of men. Although these western men were trained differently in combat, many using firing weapons, they weren't to be underestimated.  
  
"Kiichi-kun, we're awaiting your orders," a smaller man stopped next to him, ocean-blue eyes flashing at the leader.  
  
"Give me a minute, Corey-chan," the deep-voiced reply came, making the other samurai bow his head.  
  
There were many new things the traditional samurai had to factor in when it came to their developing country. The samurai were still respected and highly-skilled warriors and protectors of the shoguns and the emperor, but they had to find new ways to be able to stay like that with the arrival of the white man and their new technology.  
  
Frankly, Kiichi-kun was curious and often fascinated by those, but at the same time he could quickly develop a strong dislike towards them when they were disrespectful with their beliefs and customs. That was the main reason why today they were there to give the final blow to this nearly empty military base.  
  
Of course he knew that the smaller number of soldiers and redirected ships could be thanked to only one man. Captain Beaulieu. He seemed to be a man with honor and respect towards his men. Staying behind with the last of his soldiers earned the samurais respect too and it made their shogun interested in him. That's why their mission was to capture alive the captain and as many of his men as possible. But there would be casualties on both sides, like in every fight.  
  
Kiichi-kun will also have to keep an eye on the white-skinned samurai he just talked with. Corey-chan was a good example of those new times mingling with their old world. As a kid he was rescued by the shogun's men and was raised and trained among them to become a strong warrior too. But the western blood in his veins made him more hot-headed and short-tempered. In the heat of the fights he sometimes forgot himself and did some reckless things. It was one of Kiichi-kun's tasks to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't die. That would bring the anger of their firm-handed shogun on his head and it was better to stay on their lord's good side.  
  
Turning his black horse around to face his men, the leader explained the plan he had decided about meanwhile. Then it was time to take back what belonged to their deeply respected and powerful shogun. No white man can disrespect him without consequences...

"Gather everyone, the attack is here," Captain Beaulieu ordered Paolo and had to chuckle to himself as he walked to his black horse. Beside him, there were only eleven soldiers in the base. They really had no chance whatsoever against the pissed up and fully armed samurai attack.  
  
It was a Monday morning. A little cold and foggy near the ocean and for those men who stayed from their own will that day was as good to die like any other would.  
  
The Captain could already see the dashing warriors with raised katanas – what actually only means sword in Japanese – getting closer to the bamboo walls.  
  
"I have to thank you all. For staying to defend the innocent against all the odds. It’s been my honor to be your Captain this far. And it will be my honor to die defending everyone here as best as I can," he stood at the front, talking to his small camp which was ready to fight. After that it was nothing left than to stand in line and wait for the samurai to break in.

Getting into the base wasn't that difficult for the experienced warriors and then the two groups clashed together. By the time that happened, a few of the samurai have fallen thanks to the bullets the soldiers were shooting at them, but most got to the white men.  
  
The fighting was more ruthless than the samurai leader had thought it would be. The enemy's number was small, but they were well-trained too. Especially the Captain with whom he had to fight personally after getting off his horse.  
  
And it seemed he was good not just with his gun but his sword too. The samurai leader was starting to understand why he was the captain around here. _'Know your enemy'_. That's what their shogun always told Kiichi-kun ever since he got to the palace and started learning.  
  
He made sure that was the case, more or less expecting the white man's next moves. He was relying more on his strength than tactic, making him easy to read for someone like the samurai. But the Captain was standing his ground for long minutes, kinda impressing his opponent.  
  
But in the end he couldn't win against such a highly trained and experienced leader and found himself disarmed. The samurai could see in the calm brown eyes that he was ready to die by the sword pressed against his neck, but the final cut never came. Instead the samurai twisted one of his arms back and kept his sword on the Captain's throat to take him towards his horse which was now waiting for him a bit further away.

Corey gritted his teeth as the samurai leader dragged him away. Dying in battle was the highest honor for a warrior, not giving him that meant usually to get a worse faith than death itself. He was beaten fairly and just made peace inside with whatever may come.  
  
Paolo on the other hand still had his fighting spirit… Seeing his childhood friend and Captain being captured made him see red and he was not bothered by anything else and he ran towards the attacking samurais.

The red-armored short samurai jumped in the way to hold him up. The leader, with his full black armor and mask barked at him and the red samurai took over the Captain. Corey swallowed hard watching the scene as the – really unusually tall – samurai said the lines "Let the dragons cleanse your soul" in Japanese and cut down his corporal and best friend with one swing of his sword. Then he turned back to him and with the dragon featured handle of that sword hit him on his temple. Making Corey rest for a while in unconsciousness.

***

The shogun was awaiting his elite group of samurai to return. He had no doubt in his mind as he was standing in an open slide door, overlooking the gardens and the road that led to the huge palace, that his warriors would succeed. The last remaining stand at the military base should be nothing to them.  
  
The shogun was curious, though. As the light breeze ruffled his heavy and expensive silk clothes, his impatience was only growing by the minute. He just hoped that his men wouldn't fail to capture that Captain alive.  
  
Not long after that the tall shogun with hazel eyes, a long brown beard and hair, which was put up into a bun, was sitting on his dais with a straight back and unsearchable expression as two of his best samurai dragged a buff, battle trained and slightly bloody man to him.  
  
"Captain Corey Beaulieu, Shogun-san," Kiichi-kun announced once the coming around soldier was stopped and forced to bow along with the samurai.  
  
"Take his blindfold off, Kiichi-kun," the shogun ordered.  
  
To that said masked samurai took off the black piece of cloth from the captive's eyes. Of course it was necessary even with a mostly unconscious man to make sure he wouldn't know the way to the shogun's well-protected palace.

Corey was still dizzy as the sudden bright light was stinging his eyes. He was pushed onto his knees and Kiichi-kun pushed his head down every time he glimpsed up to look around.  
  
He was surely in the Shogun palace. On a little pedestal a very tall lean man with rich clothing was sitting and looked over him with cold eyes. Behind his back a small family altar stood. Like with any ancient families, as Corey knew well. There were big blood red silk flags with swirling dragons on them on the walls. Just like on the Shogun's clothes. Fine katanas with dragon handles were displayed on the wall. It all reminded Corey on his own family and the great Hall in their mansion with flags and the family crest on the wall. With old relatives’ legendary weapons displayed as well…  
  
The last time he lifted his head they let him look around. The black and red armored and masked samurais left and the Lord of this land stood up to approach Corey.

The tall man walked off his dais and circled the kneeling man with hands bound together behind his back. The Shogun was calm and not bothered at all that it was just the two of them. He was trained in martial arts too and could easily defend himself against most. Also, he didn't sense too much anger or attacking intentions from his captive.  
  
"I know you speak our language and that you can perfectly understand me. I am Shogun Root. The lord and ruler of this land. I decide who lives and who dies on my land. That includes the lives of intruders too. Like you, western white men who think that you are above everyone else..." he started, stepping in front of the other man and reaching under his chin to make Corey look into his cold hazel eyes.  
  
"But I'm not a fool. I know you were under orders. That's how you call it, right?" he hummed, searching the brown eyes somewhat deeper. He saw pain, loss, anger, but also a deeper, ancient fire burning in them. "Huh... the look of a dragon..." he mumbled barely audible from the sight. But it was something that made sense to the shogun, based on the Captain's actions. "You stayed behind to protect your men instead of fleeing like most of your kind would," he continued, letting Corey's chin go and took a few steps towards his dais, looking up at the displayed swords and flags.  
  
"You are alive because of one reason. I want to learn more of the ways of white men. How they do things... how they think. How they fight. To be prepared. _Know your enemies_..." he chuckled low, lightly bowing his head towards the altar as if showing respect to his ancestors.  
  
"Or I can behead you. But I'd prefer to avoid that as you are an honorable warrior with a vast experience in combat and the western life. So what do you say?" he turned around to face the until now silent soldier.

That ancient fire surfaced more in the eyes of the kneeling man. He even may have made a low growling sound. "You say you honor me as a warrior for protecting my people. Then why do you think I would help you defeat more of my men?" he asked in fluent Japanese and on a much calmer tone than what his facial expressions would suggest.

"I’m not afraid of death. It will be even a bigger honor to die to keep more innocent lives safe," he added locking his burning eyes with the Shogun’s cold ones. His body was slightly trembling from the held back anger but his voice and speech remained clear and diplomatic.

The shogun simply watched that small transformation and a small and cold smile appeared in the corner of his lips. "I'm not asking you to betray your men. I'm asking you to help me protect the millions of innocent life that are my responsibility. Or you think your mighty white leaders would come to your rescue? They disrespected even me, a shogun. You think they would care how many they send to certain death?"  
  
"That's an important difference between them and me," the shogun raised a long index-finger. "I am respected for the firm ways I protect my people. And that heavy burden falls on my shoulders. Like it did with your... unit back at your base. You tried to keep them safe and alive as long as you could. I'm doing the same. Just on a much bigger scale. My duties are sacred and an honor to carry and fulfill. But they are also a heavy burden and I want to succeed. To avoid my people being killed and honor my ancestors," he continued, putting his hands behind his back as he kept his serious eyes on the Captain.  
  
"You see, Captain Beaulieu, I could have refused granting your leaders the territory into which they hooked their greedy claws to line their expensive suits' pockets with money and international relations. But the Emperor felt gracious and just as curious as I was. It was also to avoid an unnecessary massacre of people on both sides," he explained the not so public subtle sides of politics people in such high ranks had to maneuver around.  
  
"The knowledge you could provide to me would be used to protect my people and to solve things on a diplomatic level. Using violence as a last resort. I'll give you some time to think about that," he said while walking back up on the dais to sit down and ring a bell. To that sound the previous two samurais (the black and the red one) came back to drag Corey up onto his feet.  
  
"While doing so, you'll be kept in the palace. You can walk around most of its parts, the gardens and the town inside the outer walls but don't be fooled. You are still my captive. Kiichi-kun," he nodded to the samurai in the black armor "will be your shadow during daytime and Corey-chan," here he nodded to the red-armored man "during nights. Any attempt to escape will result in torture instead of death. Now... take him to his room and let him wash himself too. He stinks like the pigs in the stall," he smiled a bit then waved dismissively with his hand.

The Captain looked at the short red armor and the flashing up blue eyes made him frown even more. Corey-chan was a rather unusual Japanese name… And the blue shining eyes too.  
But he didn't have much time to wonder about the origins of his night guard as the tall black samurai dragged him up and they both bowed to the Shogun and pulled him outside.

***

His arms were still tied behind his back and Kiichi-kun led him across the garden, pushing forward from behind to signal him where to go. He saw the usual inner view of a Japanese palace. A two-leveled square building also used as walls, in the middle neat traditional rock and plant gardens with small pounds with goldfish – koi – in them. This was the Shogun’s palace and it was much larger than any other such buildings Corey ever saw. As they crossed the bridges and followed the wooden path, they turned at one corner and he saw how the brick building was built against the narrow side of a cliff. Strategically it was perfect. Spiritually as well. Japanese people liked the spirits of nature. That's why their gardens were like miniature landscapes. That Corey has learned very early, and also loved too on an artistic level.  
  
At the little free field a small path was built with red round river rocks and it led to the back gate through which the vegetable gardens were. He saw many servant women busy with their duties and looking up shyly only for a second at the white man led to the south wing of the palace. Kiichi-kun made him stop and waved some woman closer. Then Corey saw that the red samurai with the similar name was nowhere by then.  
  
"Get inside," Kiichi-kun barked at him opening the door. Inside he pushed the Captain down on a small laid down rug to kneel like Japanese do. "Take your clothes off," he ordered pulling his black oni-mask off and Corey got face-to-face with the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen in his life…  
  
Doing absently as he was told with a racing pulse, he was focusing hard to avoid the pretty young man and not let his body betray him while peeling off his really very dirty clothes. It took him a good few minutes to notice the square hole in the ground, that was a built in bath tub sealed with bamboos to keep the water in. From the back wall's small slide door a pair of female arms pushed through a bucket of steaming oil-scented water and filled the bath with hot bathing water fast.  
  
Still afraid to face his guard, he rather just walked into the water to wash himself. Sitting then laying back he sighed closing his eyes. It was very nice and he really needed a bath… He dared to look back only to see the samurai had left with his dirty clothes.

Kiichi-kun took his new task of guarding and keeping an eye on the stranger just as seriously as any other tasks his lord signed on him. After all, his word was law and the tallest of the samurais owed a lot to the Shogun.  
  
Giving the dirty clothes to one of the women, he sent a guard to the door of the bath where Corey was left alone for a few minutes. Then the samurai hurried to his own room in the same wing, not far from the room that was being prepared for the captive soldier.  
  
With the help of a servant girl he took off his armor with great care, deciding to clean it at night fall – unless the Shogun needed his services. Now he only had time to quickly clean himself up a bit with some scented wash cloths the servant offered him. Thanking her he got dressed into a dark and richly decorated kimono, this time letting his long dark hair down.

 _  
__Kiichi-kun_ ([source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BS_t6o7D9W6/))

  
During all this he was trying to discipline his mind as well as he usually did with his body. But this time it was to keep the images of the Captain's naked body away. It proved to be a difficult task, especially once he sent the guard back to his post and quietly reentered the bath.  
  
He stopped by the back wall, legs slightly apart and tattooed arms crossed over his chest. His intense dark gaze was back on the bathing man again, noticing a few more scars here and there on the wide body. The Captain was buff, but also packed with muscles and the pale tone of his skin – now pink from the hot water – highlighted all the old and newer marks of battles. He definitely had the body of a great – or a very clumsy – warrior. But Kiichi-kun knew from first hand that the Captain was far from being clumsy.

Feeling being watched, Corey turned around and saw a breathing vision of the tall and lean samurai with long slightly curly hair framing his gorgeous face.  
  
"I'm going to need some clothes to get out of here," he said with a small smile on the samurai’s language. In that situation being all hot and naked in the steaming water and watched by the endless black eyes of that very alluring man he just couldn't help himself. He still felt the pang in his chest from the way the handsome warrior killed his best friend. But he just couldn't resist the slightly flirting tone with his dimples showing.

For a long moment said samurai stayed dead silent, only one of his eyebrows twitched upward for a moment before he firmly put his neutral mask back on. Not that he could control the slight blush that graced his high cheek bones. But of course it was caused only by the steam in the air.  
  
He was about to answer the soldier when Corey moved to stand up. The lean samurai couldn't stop his eyes that instinctively watched all the water ran down on the naked body not far from him, showing off more scarred and slightly bruised skin.  
  
Swallowing hard he frowned and scolded himself. He usually had better control of himself. Strictly looking up into the brown eyes, he took an invisible deep breath and talked collected again. "The fresh clothes are on their way..." he said on his deep and calm voice.  
  
As if waiting for that there was a light knock on the door which slid to the side then another woman with said folded clothes entered, bowing to the men in the room. "Help him get dressed," the samurai told the woman.  
  
"Yes, Kiichi-kun. Right away," she said placing the clothes on the rug on which Corey had taken his clothes off earlier and handed a towel to the soldier before starting to help him put on the traditional everyday clothes called 'hakama' (in this case a black shirt and dark grey loose trousers, all held together by a silk band at the waist). Kiichi-kun was wearing the same just in a different color.

As an experienced and very sexual man otherwise, of course the Captain noticed the effects he had over the samurai. He stood before him standing the intense black eyes with that same little smile while the woman dressed him.

"Kiichi-kun, right? The other samurai the Shogun called on the same name as I have. Did I hear it clear?" he asked as if chatting about neutral things and walked before the tall man, even taller a bit than he was, and looked at him from a few inches, ready to leave.

The other man waited until the servant bowed to them and quietly left with the damp towel when she was done dressing the Captain. Then he nodded. "Yes, I am Kiichi-kun," he said, not budging when the soldier stopped only inches from his face. He stood the kinda challenging look.  
  
"You heard it right. That's his name," the samurai said shortly, not wanting to give out too much information about any of them just yet. "Now let's get going. Your room is ready. You should rest up and think about whatever you talked with the Shogun," he added and raised his left arm, the colorful tattoos that covered it showing as he gestured towards the door.

An experienced killer. That’s what the tattoos told the Captain. Bowing as accepting the short answer, he opened the door and walked out. As a captive he knew the unsaid rules. Always be in the view of your guard or get headless. He would be the same with any other prisoner too.  
  
They didn't walk far from the bath. The room Kiichi-kun showed him was small but nice. No real furniture, of course. A short small table, a few rugs and blankets as a bed. The finest of Japanese interior…  
  
"Will you guard the door, Kiichi-kun?" he addressed the samurai respectfully.

Redirecting his black eyes onto the shorter man once he was sure that everything was in order, Matt nodded. "Naturally, Corey-san," he addressed him with the respect he too deserved for his rank. "From the break of dawn until nightfall I will be your guard as my Shogun wished. During the nights Corey-chan will guard you," he explained. "Now rest. If you need something, I'll be right outside," he said and with that left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
The lean samurai sat down on top of the three wooden stairs that led down into the garden. Crossing his legs and straightening his back he put his katana next to him and exhaled slowly, listening to the noises in the room from behind. Once they died down, he let his mind wander about the happenings of the day and his new duty.

The captain even found a jug of sake on the small table beside the 'bed'. Getting rid of his clothes once again, he sat down with his back to the wall and drank a few from the strong liquor.

That made him giggle a bit thinking that at least he’ll mess them up with all the 'Coreys' to keep in mind. But it was no use trying to distract his mind... He likes adventures... This one was that to the fullest.  
  
Thinking about what Jim-san told him it really made sense. Even if he wanted to feel otherwise. He was sad because of Paolo, but they all were sure they would die that morning. Aside from him, all of them probably did.  
  
Peeking towards the door he kept thinking back on his guard. That sword he knocked him out with was very similar to the sacred ones the Shogun had over the family altar. This Kiichi must be close to the leader... Damn he could get close to Corey too... As the sake got less in the jug and more in the captive man, his mind made dirty desires come alive in him and he just had to ease his body's ache for the lean tall and handsome Japanese warrior... Not even thinking of the slim walls when his moans got louder.

Just when Kiichi's mind was finally calming down and getting quiet as he was starting to slip into an aware but meditative state, he heard noises coming from the room. First some chuckling then... unmistakable moans. That surprised Kiichi a bit and he opened his eyes, slightly turning his head towards the door to make sure he was hearing correctly. He was.  
  
"Savage white men..." he grumbled under his nose then he licked his sensual lips, turning back towards the garden with his cheeks slightly flushed and he fidgeted a bit as some pictures of what the captain was probably doing inside flashed in front of his eyes. His long fingers flexed on his knees when he heard a last slightly longer moan, indicating that the captive reached his peak.  
  
Swallowing hard and trying to control his own body, the samurai half-wished that his lord would send for him after nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night was cold. And even the drunken sleep couldn't cover that when the captain woke up at early dawn trembling hard. Putting the clothes on and covering up in the blanket he tried to focus his thoughts.  
  
He was held captive with a reason he somewhat agreed with. He got drunk and enjoyed his wild fantasies about the 'day guard' he was ordered to. That was nice and the memories made him smirk and stroke over his lower belly with a pleased little moan. Maybe he can get lucky... But first his body had other urges. And not really knowing where to go to take a piss he peeked out through the door.  
  
The palace seemed to be sleeping, as it was right before sunrise. Not seeing anyone around he sneaked out and desired to go around the building to get rid of the fluids bothering him for release...

  
Source: National Geographic

Always being good with directions it was not a problem for him to get around that wing of the palace, discovering a narrow waterfall. A nice – probably sacred – pound and small altars around it. And there was the most tempting man standing there, washing his naked body in the cascading water. Kiichi-kun was with his tattooed backside to Corey. His lean long body was strong but slim and elegant. The ancient tattoos ran down on all his back and arms, passing down on his – unbelievably small and round – butt cheeks and upper thighs. His moves were graceful and Corey forgot what he was there for from all that.  
  
He only came back from the mesmerizing visions when he felt a poke in the middle of his back. Turning around, to his surprise a fair-skinned and red-haired man stood there, his katana in it's sheath and he was getting Corey's attention with it. His night guard... He surely was a white man after all...

"Sorry... Just wanted to pee…" he said in English just as a test. But the blue eyes narrowed at him and he got more pokes with the sword.  
  
"I know you speak our language, Corey-san. You should get back to your room," the white samurai said to him in Japanese.

The night didn't give much sleep for the washing up warrior. His tired muscles were still protesting a bit, but the cool water of the waterfall invigorated them a bit. Washing all the sweat off his body and calming his soul and mind he was enjoying the very early morning as much as he could, closing out every other noise but the rumbling of the water around him because he knew it was going to be a long day to stay sharp around the Captain.  
  
He knew he should've hurried to relieve his fellow red samurai from his duties so he could rest too, but he allowed a couple of more minutes for himself.  
  
Putting his wet hair into a samurai bun, he then dried off and got dressed. Following the path that led up from the waterfall, he soon noticed two figures standing close to the edge as the first rays of the sun licked along their form. What the hell were they doing there so early?  
  
"Good morning, Corey-chan and Corey-san," Kiichi greeted them in Japanese, a light frown on his face. "I didn't expect to see you two here this early."

"Kiichi-kun," Corey bowed with a small smirk. "My body woke me up and I tried to find a place to…" he bit his lip.  
  
Corey-chan bowed the same for the tall samurai. "I was just about to escort him back to his residence."

Returning the bows, Kiichi straightened up and nodded. "I see. I take him over from here, thank you. You can go rest, Corey-chan," he told the short samurai who bowed again and walked off.  
  
Then Kiichi looked over to the captain and waved for him to swallow. "I apologize for not showing you the place where you can relieve your body," he said as he led him back to Corey's room and slid a hidden door open at the back. "There you go. Take your time," he said with a neutral face. "I'll arrange breakfast meanwhile," he added while crossing the room, forcing himself not to look at the unmade bed where Corey probably... pleasured himself before nightfall.  
  
Outside he caught the attention of a servant to tell someone to prepare their breakfast and bring it to Corey's room then Kiichi got back inside, sitting down by the door, his katana lying next to his right hand as he forced his eyes to stay open.

Returning to the room that meditative state of Kiichi welcomed him. It did not fool Corey for a second, though. The black samurai was dead tired. And only made the soldier wonder what or who could have kept him up from his beauty sleep. Not like he needed much of that.  
  
"Are you always sleeping poorly?" he asked on a chatty tone, sitting opposite the warrior.

The samurai refocused on the other – visibly more relieved – man, watching him sit down opposite him. Kiichi's training kicked in and looked more aware now that the subject of his duty was back in the room.  
  
"I sleep enough to be able to fulfill my duties. Which now is you," he said on his usual calm and deep voice, but on the inside he was displeased with himself for letting his guard down for a moment and show his tiredness. "After breakfast I'll have to take you to the Shogun. He expects your answer. I hope you have one to his question. Usually he isn't a patient man. I was a little bit surprised that he let your people test his patience this long..." he mused but cut himself off, maybe afraid that he said too much.

Corey just nodded with an all-knowing smile and thought to himself that the samurai should really consider doing him as a duty. The atmosphere would be much more… pleasant...

"I see. And yes, I have an answer for him. You seem to know a lot about him and his ways. He must honor your service and keep you close," he added with his usual half-smiling and unreadable face, looking over the strict man.

Eyeing the strange white man for a long moment, Kiichi finally nodded. What he said was worded in an interesting way, but it was true. "I am his first samurai. His bodyguard when I don't have other duties. Of course I know a lot about him and I am his just as much as his other samurais. I live to serve him with my whole being," he answered, but doubted that a western man would fully understand what all that meant.  
  
"He is like a god here. Ruler of life and death. Only the emperor is more divine and powerful. The fact that the Shogun speaks to you directly should be considered as a huge honor. I honor it every time he addresses me like that," he said with nothing but respect in his voice.

"Understood," Corey nodded with the same mask over his face. He knew such things but figured he wouldn't play out all his cards. The more stupid they think him, the better to serve him in the future. And as he was a more ‘going with the flow’ type of person, he liked to have opportunities kept open just in case.

"The red warrior, Corey-chan. He is close to the Shogun too?" he asked with naivity in his voice but he wanted to gather as many information as he could to know where he and other around stands.

"You seem very interested in the structure and hierarchy of this place. I know that first of all you're a trained soldier. You are a captain for a reason. You were probably taught different kind of tactics to size your enemy up. I can see that you're trying to do that now too. Don't forget, I'm an observant warrior too," he allowed a small smile to grace his otherwise serious face.  
  
Before he could say more, two servants asked for permission to enter and once Kiichi granted it to them, they placed two trays in front of them before bowing and leaving. After that Kiichi focused on silently eating his food with his sticks, keeping an eye on their captive.

After giving up on the sticks Corey actually liked the food. At least he managed to coax a short laughter out of Kiichi while trying to eat with those damned things. The samurai’s laugh was sweet and made his black eyes shine and somewhat also cause Corey to fall for him, beside the physical attraction.  
  
This time his guard took him to another residence. It seemed like the office where the Shogun worked. Or let's say it was more of the resemblance of a western working room than that hall of a local God, like the place they had first met.

The room was definitely a blend of the traditional Japanese and the western culture. Aside from the low tea table with kneeling rugs around it in the left side of the room, there were shelves with scrolls and books. The Shogun was sitting behind an impressive black writing desk. There were the familiar swirling black dragons carved in it beautifully with red rubies as eyes.  
  
The ruler put down a scroll when they entered and picked up a pipe to take a drag from it, the smoke swirling out of his mouth and nose similarly like it would from a dragon.  
  
"Good morning, Corey-san. I hope you slept well. Do you have an answer for me?" he asked after sizing up both men, Kiichi hanging back by the door to guard his sensei.

"Good morning Shogun-san. Yes I have," Corey said bowing with respect. A man in such position had many duties, he knew. Taking the taxes and giving out the share from the grains for the winter. He had to keep up a relatively good mood among the peasants. If for nothing else then for the people to remember the name of the family for long as good rulers.  
  
"I take your offer about my life. I am also interested in your culture. For as long as you allow me to live I would like to learn while you do the same about my culture. I know these are kept from my kind. But I won't ever be going nowhere with it…" the Captain said on a calm tone, looking up at the Shogun like someone on the same level with him, but it was a respect for his personality more than for his rank.

Shogun Jim was humming to himself, puffing more smoke into the air while listening to the Captain. When he finished, he kept his sharp hazel eyes on him for a long moment. Maybe to size up how serious Corey was. His eyes also glimpsed at the quiet and tired samurai by the door. Licking his lips with a slightly darker look, he forced himself to focus on the Captain again.  
  
"I am glad that you decided like this. In return of your services I'll grant you what you wish for. I already knew that you're interested in our culture since you speak our language well. It's impressive. How long have you been here? Six years?" he asked, subtly revealing to Corey that they've been keeping an eye on him and his men.  
  
"Starting tomorrow I'll grant you an hour daily to talk to me. Kiichi-kun will bring you to me. You can also ask him about our culture. I'm sure he'll answer you as best as he can. He's my best samurai," he looked at the warrior again, who silently bowed from the compliment.

Corey didn't miss that look. Again being a gay man who has to use inside signs and has to hide had eyes for such glimpses.  
  
"Thank you Jim-san," Corey bowed too "and yes. It’s been six years since I’ve been living here. And your culture fascinates me. I always wanted to learn more about it. Thank you for the opportunity," he added with respect. _Just go with the flow, life is an adventure…_ _There is no such thing as a coincidence._ He just had to wait out where this would end. Plus his sixth sense started to tingle more and more…

The tall Shogun simply nodded to Corey's words, taking a drag from his pipe once more then smacked his lips together. "Kiichi-kun will bring you at 9 in the morning tomorrow. Then I'll let him know when to come in case I have other engagements. Now you can go. I am going to be busy for the rest of the day. Explore your new home, Corey-san. You'll stay for a while," he chuckled more to himself then waved dismissively.  
  
To that the samurai by the door took a step forward. "Follow me, Corey-san," he asked the other man, exchanging a short look with the Shogun, who nodded. The silent communication ended with one of Kiichi-kun's own nod and a bow before they left the room.  
  
"Do you want to see the grounds where we train, Corey-san?" Kiichi asked quietly as they fell in step next to each other, the warrior's black eyes always searching their surroundings looking for danger, even if they were inside the palace. They could never know after all. Ninjas or other assassins could be lurking around. At least Kiichi doubted that Corey would be a source of such danger. No, he seemed to be more interested in them and their way of living than to jeopardize this learning opportunity. And it seemed, whatever the Shogun had told him worked, because now he was willing to cooperate.

Corey looked at the samurai. The more friendly tone was probably an order of the Shogun. The sudden change was very much to his liking, though.  
  
"That sounds interesting. Also I like your sword. I got a very close look at it when you killed my best friend and punched me with it..." Corey said with a raised brow. He was planning to get more information about this pretty warrior. And starting clean with what was on his soul was the best start...

Kiichi-san's cheeks and the tip of his ears flushed a bit and his expression showed something like regret hearing that. "I'm sorry about those. I had no other choice. He was going to kill me too if I gave him the chance. Which tells me that he was a great warrior. Who died a honorable death by my dragon sword," he glimpsed at the man walking next to him, Kiichi's hand tightening a bit around the carved dragon hilt of his katana.  
  
"This sword is the only family heirloom I have. It was given to my mother by my father," he said looking into the distance as he was leading them on a path towards their destination.

"Interesting..." Corey mused, thinking about the swords in the throne hall. "My friend indeed was a great warrior. Growing up by my side and fought with me back to back ever since we were sent to duty. He died in battle trying to save me," he nodded as he spoke with a little sadness. "He had a good death," he closed his thoughts. Paolo really was so much like him. He too would have died happily for his short friend. No coincidences. It was meant to be this way…

"Yes," was all that Kiichi said with a kind of respect in his voice that such honored warriors deserved. It was still obvious on his face that he kinda felt bad for hurting the buff Captain like that.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted when they got to the training kids and one boy ran up to them with a huge smile on his small face. He looked around six years old.  
  
"Sensei!" the boy exclaimed with a cute giggle at the end.  
  
Kiichi immediately went on his knees and bowed his head with respect. "Yuki-san," he addressed the boy and signaled to Corey to show his respect too. "He's the Shogun's son and heir," he whispered under his breath as an explanation.

Corey did as Kiichi and saw the boy bow too then hug the samurai, giggling.  
He could see Kiichi smiling wide too. From the way Yuki called him Corey knew that he was teaching the Shogun's son. They had to be really very close…

The intimidating samurai now showed a completely different side of himself. The strict and neutral mask was gone and he was smiling wide as he hugged the boy back.  
  
"When will you continue my teaching, sensei?" Yuki asked with a hopeful expression on his small face, his hazel eyes that were so similar to his father's searching the warrior's face and glimpsing up at Corey too.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord, but your father gave me another task that keep me occupied during daytime. I have to guard Captain Corey Beaulieu," he waved towards the long-haired man next to him.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, sensei. But I understand. I'm sure it's an important task," he added then looked at Corey curiously. "Nice to meet you, Corey-san. Did you come with one of those big boats too?"

"I was the Captain leading the soldiers guarding those big ships, Yuki-San," Corey told the boy with a big smile too. "That land now is the Shogun’s again as it should be. No more big ships will come."  
  
"Oh.. You are a warrior too. I liked to watch those big ships. Maybe some will come to bring goods to us too," the boy said and bowed again before running back to the teacher calling for him.  
  
"He is smart and adorable. You’re teaching him well," Corey told Kiichi.

Standing up Kiichi smiled a bit. "Thank you. It's my duty and honor to teach and train the future Shogun," he said, his black eyes following the energetic boy who stood back in line and picked up the next move the others were doing.  
  
"He will be a good leader. He has a good nature and all the abilities to succeed his father," the samurai said then looked at Corey. "Do you have children here or back in your homeland?" he asked as they continued their path heading towards the stables.  
  
"Those," Kiichi pointed towards the decent huts in neat lines "are the homes of the other samurai and their family," he explained. "We all live in the inner walls of the palace. The peasants and their families live between our wall and the outer one," he pointed towards that direction. "You'll see it better from the top of the inner wall."

"No. I'm not that type to... marry a woman," Corey phrased it carefully as he followed his guard and took mental notes from everything he was showing. "And you? You have a family too there?"

The way Corey stated that made the taller man examine the handsome bearded face for a moment longer than necessary. "I think I understand what you mean," he said, making sure that Corey saw from his expression that Kiichi had nothing against that. Not like a lot of the white men would.  
  
"No. I don't have a family either. I've dedicated my life to serve our lord. Mother lives far away from here and rarely visits," he said sounding a bit tenser again as if it was kind of a sore spot for Kiichi to talk about.  
  
"The stables are this way. We have the fastest horses in the country," he said with pride in his voice. "Some say that they have dragon blood in their veins," Kiichi said while lightly bowing to the stable master as they walked around the building to the wide field where most of the horses were running free or grazing.

The Captain looked back into the black eyes deeply and nodded slowly. He was sure by then that the samurai was messing with other men too…  
  
He just loved the horses, though. Fastest horses... And at the back of the field he saw some small routes leading into the forest.  
  
"Dragon is the symbol of the family as I see. And important to this culture…" he said calling one of the horses over to pet it. "What happened to the horses of my soldiers?"

"Yes. Dragons are usually considered as water deities bringing fortune, prosperity, life, but can also be destructive. To the Shogun and his ancient family it represents ferocity, strength and wealth. Shogun Root is very proud of being a descendant of this respected family. Legend says that his ancestors were descendants of dragons. Who knows? Maybe it's true. He's a fierce and strong man," he smiled at Corey then watched him pet the brown horse that came over to them.  
  
"They are in the stables. The stable master is checking them out before he lets them close to our horses. They are a different breed and he has to make sure they are healthy," he said. "You have a black horse like I do. You want to see him?"

Corey listened to the explanation silently while petting the horse. But to Kiichi's last words he turned excited and smiled wider. "Can I really? He was my battle horse during all my service," he added explaining his excitement. "I'm very happy that they are finding a new home with you. All of them are great trained soldiers."

Kiichi looked at Corey again from that comment. It was to his liking that he called the horses soldiers, because it was true. A good and well-trained horse could mean just as much as another soldier or warrior on your side. "I like the way you respect those horses. I'm sure they served well so far. And they will find their place among our horses," he smiled a bit more open towards the Captain.  
  
To be honest, the samurai found himself starting to kinda like this stranger a bit more and left his nearly black eyes on him more often. "Come. Your horse is a real beauty. Does he have a name?" Kiichi asked as they headed inside the long building. He quickly asked the stable master about the horses.  
  
"They are all healthy, but I have to keep a few here to let them heal from the last battle, Kiichi-kun," he bowed then after thanking him, the samurai led Corey to his horse.

"Yes… Well… His name is Nightmare," Corey said laughing a bit. "I was just out of the training when my father gave him to me. Wanted a name that makes the enemy fear him… I was young and foolish, I guess. But you use scary names and masks too against enemies. Right? I heard some saying you like… calling the ancients and demons… or more like spirits to fight with you..," Corey looked at the taller man a bit questioning.  
  
But then as they walked into the back of the barn he heard a loud excited neigh and he forgot everything else and ran to greet his fighting partner with a big hug.

The black-eyed man chuckled a bit watching the scene. He gave the friends a few moments to greet each other properly, stopping a few steps away from them.  
  
"It's a good choice of a name for him, I'm sure. And you're right. Our samurai mask is of a demon or oni too, named Ibaraki who used to terrorize a town until one brave warrior stood up against him. We do call the spirits to guide our swords in battle too. We want to honor them and the sacrifices they had made so we could be here, fighting for what we believe is good and worth it," he explained and slowly approached Nightmare.  
  
Once the horse noticed that, he turned his attention to Kiichi, who kept the eye-contact and bowed to the animal calmly and with respect before reaching out a hand for him.

The big black horse sniffed the samurai long then huffed at him.

"Hey there… It's okay buddy. Calm down," Corey told the animal in English and petted his strong neck. "I think he remembers you… But…" he said then in Japanese to Kiichi. Then he walked to the samurai and took his hand to walk back to Nightmare. He flashed a charming smile at the handsome man in his hand with a little naughty shine in his warm brown eyes while stepping to the horse who was watching everything interested but calm and let Corey place Kiichi's hand on his nose.

Kiichi wanted to tell Corey that probably he was right about the animal remembering him, but no words came out of his mouth when Corey unexpectedly took his hand. The Captain's palm was warm and a bit rough from battle too. And for some unknown reason that touch made the samurai's heart skip a beat. But that wasn't why his cheeks colored somewhat. That was caused by that look and the dimples that appeared on Corey's face from that smile.  
  
It's been so long... since Kiichi felt like this. Long years, actually... when... But his thoughts were once again interrupted as he felt the black horse's soft skin and fur under his palm, Corey's hand still on his more slender one.  
  
For a long moment Kiichi was just staring at their hands before he started slightly moving his, a small smile playing on his cute lips.  
  
"I have to confess, though... that my horse doesn't have such an intimidating name like this beauty here. He's called Riku... which means land," he said to... break that moment between them. "Because he's part of this beloved land."

"I like that," Corey smiled warmly at him, letting his hand go and walked over to the side of Nightmare and told him English orders. To what the majestic horse bowed down before the samurai.

"He likes you now," he giggled while the horse stood back huffing at him and pulling on his Japanese shirt, opening it, almost peeling it off his master's muscular upper body who kept laughing. "Hey boy… I've missed you too but we can't do that in front of him…" he looked at the samurai talking in Japanese. "Just joking. I guess he don't know what's this outfit on me," he deeply looked into the black eyes and pulled the shirt together. "Can we eat something then maybe ride out a little on this field with you and Riku?"

It was easier to laugh on what Corey was saying than to talk after that sight. It took Kiichi a moment to collect himself to be able to do so. "I'm sure you're right about the outfit," the samurai said and had to force his black eyes not to slide lower where the shirt opened moments ago.  
  
Clearing his throat, he stepped back from the horse and nodded. "Yes. We can definitely eat something. It is nearly lunch time anyway. Afterwards we can ride out," he said then rather turned his back on the Captain to put his mind in order.  
  
Which was more difficult than he thought it would be. Because this man was putting pictures into his mind without even knowing about it. Forbidden pictures that Kiichi should never have of this man. That pushed him off his balance or inner peace too much and he needed a minute or two to cleanse his mind from that tempting look and those damn dimples...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following week was eventful, but at the same time peaceful for the palace. The Shogun was busy with his usual duties and strengthening his borders in case the white men would bring retribution for taking back what was rightfully the Shogun's. Jim spoke English well by then and using that knowledge, he was in correspondence with the Americans. For now no letter or consul came from the American consulate so they would have to wait what would come out of it.

But it didn't mean the Shogun could lean back in this carved chair. There were some smaller internal problems in his realm too and dealing with those kept him busy enough. Even so, whenever his time allowed, he granted that daily one hour to the Captain both to learn from the white culture and to answer his questions about the Japanese one. Captain Beaulieu had some valuable information from which the Shogun could learn so he didn't regret his decision yet that he let the white man live.

The tall samurai had busy days and nights as well, putting in as much hours of sleep as he was allowed. Otherwise he kept an eye on Corey, oversaw the needs of the other samurais too and in the last two days returned to teaching the heir of the Shogun with Corey around. Of course he had to get Shogun Root's approval first, but he had his ways and they both thought that the Captain's suggestion would be beneficial. Both for the little prince and the Captain. Clearly Jim didn't think that Corey would pose a threat to his son and frankly, it was a huge honor that he let the soldier to be in the presence of his heir.

"Don't overthink. Just empty your mind and watch the reactions of the enemy, Yuki-san," Kiichi explained as they were facing and circling each other with their wooden practice katanas. "Feel their next move..." he said taking a sudden step towards the prince, but pulled back right away, startling the boy a bit but then he nodded with a determined expression on his small face and waited out until Kiichi attacked for real while Corey was watching them from nearby.

Corey played the settling in man well in the past week. It was not that hard since he actually enjoyed learning more about the culture and the way of life in the Shogun’s palace. And of course he leaned more about his interesting guards of night and day too. Especially Kiichi, with whom he felt some common spark arise on a daily basis. The Captain also got to know more of the land he was kept in, and he made mental notes of everything around him.   
  
But what he really enjoyed was watching the black-haired samurai with the heir practicing. Kiichi was both focused and strict and fun and easy to understand to the young boy, or for that matter to a foreigner who wanted to learn about the fighting ways of samurais.

It was evident that the young prince had talent with the sword and was also an eager and attentive student. He quickly figured out the fighting patterns, no matter how Kiichi was mixing them up. But then again they've been practicing together ever since the boy was strong enough to hold the wooden katana.  
  
"Very good, Yuki-san," Kiichi nodded with a smile after he blocked the tall man's attacks three times in a row. "We can take a break now," he said to the flushed and slightly out of breath boy.  
  
"No. One more time!" he said determined, making his teacher bow while grinning wide and proud.  
  
"As my Lord wishes," Kiichi added then they continued. This time though the attack ended with the prince having to back away and land on his butt, making both adults chuckle a bit.  
  
With a huff Yuki got up to dust himself off and narrow his hazel eyes on the Captain. "It's your turn now, Corey-san!" he grinned offering the practice sword to the still grinning man. "I wish to see how you fight Kiichi-kun."  
  
Said samurai simply stood there, glimpsing – maybe a bit expectantly – at the sitting Captain to see what he'd do. The air definitely got charged again when their eyes met and Kiichi slightly nodded, letting Corey know that they could do that if he was up to the challenge.

Corey smiled locking eyes with the samurai then stood up with a bow. "As you wish, my lord," he said respectfully to Yuki then took the wooden sword and swung it a few times as if it was a western sword. Making the boy smile at him.   
  
"Don't hold back, Kiichi-kun. I like it wild and rough," he said with a dirty undertone while getting in position.

Needless to say, that comment painted the samurai's cheeks with some color and he cleared his throat, but didn't say anything, just bowed to Corey then took his position.  
  
As he started concentrating on his opponent, he closed out the curious thoughts about how exactly and what the buffer man liked and emptied his mind. It went easy for him with all the years of practice behind him and when the Captain attacked – in a very western manner – he dodged the wooden sword with ease, quickly turning around to lightly hit his own against Corey's back as a sign of where he would've cut him down if it was a real fight.

Corey stepped back and nodded with respect to Kiichi. Using the katana still as his western sword, he struck forward with heavy moves, using his physical power to make the lean samurai step back and dodge his attacks.

Kiichi had to admit that Corey's strikes were strong and at times numbing as he ducked them. While guessing his next moves, his black eyes were also sizing up his possible tactics and noticed the mistakes and weaknesses in his attack and moves.  
  
"If you'll allow me..." Kiichi suddenly said, stopping Corey in his tracks. "Stay like that," he said with the eyes and expression of a teacher as he approached the other man. "Yuki-san... Do you see his mistakes from there?" he asked his student.  
  
"Yes, sensei. His grip is too tight on the hilt and his shoulders are too tense too. He's using too much force in his strikes," the boy chimed in.  
  
"Very good, my lord," Kiichi smiled then looked into the warm brown eyes of his opponent for a long moment. Putting his own sword down Kiichi stepped behind Corey and put his slender hands on his shoulders, stroking them down a couple of times as if he wanted to make the tension go away. "Relax your shoulders," he said on his deep voice then placed an open palm onto the middle of the other man's back and put some pressure on it. "Straight back," he continued and stepped next to Corey to put his hands on his to show the right way to hold the practice sword. "Ease your grip so you can move the sword with less effort. Now let's try again," he said stepping back and after picking up his sword, he got back into position and nodded when he was ready.

Corey kept his curious eyes on the samurai who kept touching him. It was rather pleasant, if anyone asked him… And it only made his breathing heavier and his pulse faster…   
  
The fact that he used his western ways of fencing on purpose was his own secret for the possibility that he might have a chance someday to flee and have to fight Japanese warriors. Playing it dumb was beneficial for him many times before in foreign lands…   
  
But the touch of Kiichi caused a sudden short-circuit in his brain and senses and blood started to flow more into his lower body than to freshen his brain… He could feel the clean scent of wooden oils on the pale skin close to him…   
  
When the taller man nodded he struck on instinct, as his distracted brain instructed his moves after watching the training of the young prince for days.   
  
His long swings from the lower side were elegant and clearly surprised Kiichi as the Captain stepped behind his back with ease on his fast legs, poking the long back with a playful smile.

Yes, the samurai was surprised to say the least. He didn't expect Corey to understand so quickly what he was supposed to do. But then he's been watching him practicing with the prince for days so probably that helped a lot now that he knew the right position.  
  
As Kiichi's back tensed when he was poked, they could hear Yuki's cheering and clapping.  
  
"That was so good, Corey-san! I've never seen anyone manage to do that to sensei!" he said on an amazed voice, coming a bit closer with a huge grin on his small face.  
  
"My Lord is right. Well done," Kiichi shortly glimpsed at Corey over his shoulder then took a step forward to put some distance between their bodies, because the Captain's closeness and clean scent were trying to fill his mind with forbidden thoughts again.  
  
"Yuki-san!" they suddenly heard a middle-aged woman's voice who was hurrying down the path to them. "My Lord, it is time for you to visit your mother. Come along quick! We have to wash you up first!" the woman said waving Yuki towards her then she quickly bowed to the men along with Yuki before ushering the young prince towards the castle.

That left two slightly worked up men to themselves. Which was to Corey's liking, but they were still out in the open before many eyes.   
  
"It was a good fight. Can we go back to eat, maybe?" he asked stepping close to Kiichi again. And shamelessly sniffed long from the scent of the alluring man.

The samurai had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath to calm both his nerves and body. The long-haired stranger definitely had some effect on him, but he had to pull himself together. He was Corey's guard. Nothing more.  
  
"Sure. Let's go," he said taking the practice sword from the buff man's hand and gave it along with his to another samurai that was overseeing some practicing young men.

***

They walked back to Corey's room in silence and not much later their food was served by two servants too. As they were eating quietly while sitting opposite each other, Kiichi stole glances from the other man when he wasn't looking. He was trying to figure out what was it in this western man – at whom he should look as his enemy – that intrigued him so much. What was that has been affecting Kiichi more and more with each passing day?

"Are you liking what you see, Kiichi-kun?" Corey asked low, not even looking up just eating for a few more seconds. Then as he leaned forward to put his bowl down, his shirt loosened again, revealing some of his slightly hairy strong chest. 

His warm deep eyes looked into the black ones for longer than necessary. "I know I love what I see… Just would like to know what you’re thinking over in your pretty head while you keep looking at me…" he spoke on a low calm voice, spiced with a little dirtiness.

The chopsticks stopped mid-air after Kiichi pulled them out of his mouth. Luckily he already swallowed his rice when he heard Corey's remark. Otherwise he probably would have choked or something. Like someone who was busted, the black eyes widened a bit and the samurai's cheeks colored again. He hated that reaction, but couldn't help it.  
  
Or the automatic way his eyes dropped down to the strong chest, making Kiichi swallow hard. This wasn't good. He shouldn't think of Corey like that... And he was obviously bad at hiding his thoughts because the Captain could see or sense them too.  
  
Meeting the brown eyes for that long look, he squared his shoulders as an answer to the kinda challenging way the other man talked to him. "I do. But I can't," he answered, deciding that honesty would be the best and cleanest way to put a stop to the... budding feelings that shouldn't be there.

Corey raised a brow to the honest answer, keeping the endless dark eyes with his. "The Shogun, right? I have eyes and knowing males well on this… Tell me..." he spoke low and moved closer to the other man," what would you do if you could...?" he asked only inches away from the handsome face.

Dropping his eyes and looking aside as Corey got closer, Kiichi stayed silent for a long meaningful moment, but didn't move further away as he put his bowl and the chopsticks down onto his tray.  
  
"What does it matter when it's forbidden to me and can never happen?" he asked back, careful with picking his words. As Kiichi looked up from Corey's full lips into his eyes, the black orbs reflected both desire and a deep kind of ever-present sadness that he usually managed to hide behind his tough samurai mask.

Corey has seen that sad shining before in the gorgeous eyes. But noticing the desire there made him not to let the topic go. First he felt like the usual fling of desire was all that was inside him towards the black samurai. But to be honest with himself, he fell badly and deep for this 'forbidden' man and his intellect and grace.   
  
Licking slowly his lips he moved his hand to caress the high cheekbone tenderly as he moved closer. "I'm sorry, I want to make all your wishes come true. Even if it's forbidden…" he whispered and pecked the sensual reddish lips gently, sliding his big hand onto the back of the long neck to caress it.

Kiichi closed his eyes and inhaled sharply from the gentle touch on his cheek and the whispered words. What kind of magic did this man hold? Was he a devil sent from the west to tempt him and test his loyalty? Well... even if he was, that kiss was the sweetest poison he'd ever tasted during his life.  
  
The touch on his neck made Kiichi melt some more and a shiver ran down his spine as his hands fisted on top of his knees to keep himself from touching the other man. Who just granted his wish with that peck on his lips. Kiichi could do nothing else but let the exploring tongue into his mouth as he suddenly felt powerless and weak to the bone.

Feeling his kiss welcomed, Corey deepened it. He felt dizzy and mesmerized like never before. Like a moth drawn to a dangerous flame… He knew how much he was playing with his safety for starting something with the all-mighty Shogun's lover… But he couldn't resist what he felt anymore…   
  
Feeling his tongue meeting Kiichi's, he took hold of the very disciplined and fisted hand and placed it on his chest over his madly banging heart.

The leaner man couldn't really put to words what he was feeling from that deep and overwhelming kiss. But for now there was no real need to do so. It was the time to feel, not think. Or at least for a few more moments.  
  
Because as his hand was placed over the strongly beating heart and Kiichi felt it under the palm of his slender hand, he broke the kiss and breathed fast and slightly shallow on the wet lips as if trying to calm his own feelings and body. "Stop it. There's no use. You can never have me. I belong to another..." he whispered softly and kinda sadly.

Corey couldn't hide the small pain in his eyes from the words of the samurai. He swallowed hard too and squeezed the hand he was still holding to his chest a little.   
  
"You have to be loyal to him… I get it… I'm not…" he started but changing his mind just sighed looking away and let the warm hand go feeling more defeated than in any battle before. He was really losing his heart to this man… Who was too good of a slave than to follow his desires that he clearly had for the Captain.   


"I am sorry… I guess…" he whispered inhaling long before looking back at Kiichi with a little sadness in his gentle brown eyes. "I'm not giving up easily…"

Swallowing hard the samurai lifted his hand from over Corey's heart to gracefully put it on the bearded face. He could feel his own heart still beating hard and fast. That kiss seemed to have unleashed more in him than he first thought. Even if it was forbidden. It was as if the breath of a dragon licked across his whole being. And he could see that kind of power in the sad eyes.  
  
Sliding a bit further back so there was enough room between their bodies, he bowed to the ground until his forehead was nearly touching it. "I apologize for unwittingly making you sad. It wasn't my intention," he said then as he sat back up, Kiichi hesitated for a moment before going onto all fours, one hand finding the back of the thick neck as he leaned in for one last stolen kiss before he got up and padded out of the room, sliding the door back to its place. Of course he wouldn't wander far off since it was still just in the afternoon, but he needed some space to breathe and calm the flames in his heart and soul that has never been his in the first place.

Corey was just looking at the closed door for long minutes, trying to gather his mind and emotions. He came to the conclusion that Kiichi wanted him too… Even if not, the Captain wanted to feel that at least for a little while longer. He curled up in his bed and closed his eyes while recalling that last kiss. The samurai kissed him, like a signal… He couldn't give up… This feeling and this man… It felt too special and unique… He sighed stroking his long hair out of his face and slowly dozed off from the memories of those moments.

 

***

The rustling of the finest silk mixed with the sounds of a soft hairbrush slowly sliding on dark long hair. The room was otherwise silent and half-lit, only some laughter and music could be heard from the distance. The graceful figure was sitting on the floor, leaning over some objects on the ground.  
  
A pale hand reached out for the wide brush and the jar. The scent of the rice powder was just as familiar as the slide of the brush on bare skin, leaving white stripes behind.  
  
The geisha from the figure's old memories would be mesmerizing to any child who could observe such a fine woman getting ready to entertain important and rich men. It was explained to the wide-eyed child who often helped to tie the beautiful kimonos or lined up the tools of her trade so she wouldn't be late and to look as breathtaking as she could.  
  
Now the child was grown and the pale hand was holding a smaller brush the same way as the geisha in the childhood memory. It was cherry red and painted the perfectly shaped lips with that vivid color.  
  
The long dark hair was let down as requested, instead of being put up into an elaborate bun. The figure's mysterious eyes were painted with the same elegant precision, making them more enchanting.  
  
One last look in the mirror before it was time to go. Everything looked perfect. Picking up the red and white fan and the Shamisen (or a three-stringed small-bodied guitar), the geisha was ready to entertain.

***

By the time the Captain woke up he found the red samurai before his door. He was informed that Kiichi was ordered away for the afternoon. And that somehow made Corey's heart sink… And maybe relieved a little too. He was sure he wouldn't be able to fully hold himself back after that lunch kissing. He decided to sort his thoughts out in his room for the rest of the day. The 'making friends with the white man samurai' had to wait a little more.   
  
After a few hours he heard voices from outside, then running away feet… Slightly opening the door Corey saw that the samurai Corey was nowhere…It was early sundown and the opportunity made the Captain take it and wander around in the palace.

The geisha was sitting close to the Shogun, feeling his familiar intense eyes on her, even if her gaze was cast downwards, concentrating on performing the tea ritual as she was taught many years ago. Each move was calculated and graceful and they also brought a sense of peacefulness both to the one preparing the tea and the onlooker.  
  
The geisha knew that the Shogun liked to start their evenings with that then soon after consuming the tea he would request from her to play and sing some songs on her instrument.  
  
"Why don't you play one of your new songs for me?" Shogun Root asked as if on cue.  
  
That made the geisha smile shortly up at him, seeing how his slightly darker eyes were glued to her red, red mouth. "As my Lord wishes. I've finished two new ones. I could perform them."  
  
"Please, do so," Jim murmured, lightly brushing the dark hair out of the long pale neck.  
  
Gracefully nodding, the geisha picked up her instrument and started softly strumming it, her quiet but strong voice soon following as she started singing about dragons and demons and love.  
  
The longer she sang, the closer the Shogun got to her. She kept playing her instrument, but stopped singing and slightly gasped for air when she felt the ruler's hot lips on her neck and his hands starting to slowly untie her obi belt.

Never being inside the inner halls of the palace, Corey just couldn't resist. He knew that the Shogun himself had his private sleeping quarters in that wing too.

As he was sneaking around in the short hallway, the Captain heard some music and singing. It sounded somewhat sad… As he got closer, being allured to the voice, he could make out the song about love and dragons… And it made him stop before the slide door and listen. His heart was filling up with that emotion again toward his guard and those few short but meaningful moments they shared…   
  
Suddenly the singing stopped. And even the playing got a bit out of rhythm… Moving around Corey noticed a small crack between the modules of the wall so he could peek through.   
  
He found the Shogun himself sitting half-way with his back towards him and a geisha was sitting on her heels before the ruler. Corey saw only the side of her painted face, her perfectly shaped red lips drawing in his eyes as she parted them and signed from the way the Shogun was pampering her neck and shoulders.

Jim couldn't get enough of that sweet taste as he kept kissing up on the long neck, not even caring that his face would get white from the powder. His desire for his geisha was evident and he gently but determinedly took the Shamisen from her hands to put it aside. Taking hold of a slender pale hand he got a bit impatient and led it under his clothes to make her touch his throbbing hardness.  
  
"You always drive me crazy, my beautiful geisha..." he said slightly out of breath and moaned as the long fingers closed around his hard flesh, knowing what to do.  
  
"I exist to serve you, my Lord..." she said loud enough for their voyeur to hear it too.  
  
"Yes, you do..." he panted, desire making his expression darken as he was trying to decide how to take the mouthwatering being in front of him. But first... He did a quick job on loosening his own clothes then he pulled the geisha closer to him to claim those sinfully red lips in a rough and demanding kiss, his hand fisting in the long hair. His moves were like an addict's who was getting the rush he has been waiting for all day.  
  
As the lipstick and white powder got smeared around the geisha's mouth, the Shogun pulled the kimono off the goose fleshed shoulders, revealing the elaborate tattoo on the naked back, which continued on the arms too.  
  
"Put those pretty red lips around my flesh..." Jim grunted low, already pushing the geisha's head towards his exposed groin. And then his wish was quickly granted by the eager mouth sucking on him the way he liked the most.

Just when starting to wonder about why and from where those sensual lips seemed familiar to him, Corey's breath skipped as the Shogun pushed the white kimono off the tattooed shoulders.

His thoughts about Jim-san being into males made sense now. As Corey recognized Kiichi in the geisha.   
  
He had to bite his lip watching the man he fell in love with serving the Lord of the land and eagerly working his pretty shaped lips around the hard long meat to please. The Captain felt a pang of jealousy, but also arousal while peeking on the scene. He knew the words of the geisha were true… He was the property of his ruler and Corey felt desperate to change that.

Kiichi knew well how to please his master and he did everything he could to do so. His mouth was taking more and more of the long and hard shaft, slicking it up with his spit while his tongue was playing wildly on its underside, his pale painted hands caressing his ruler's bare upper body until he was pulled off the hard cock by his hair.  
  
He was panting, eyes hazy, make up smeared around his mouth which was attacked by the

Shogun for an all teeth and tongue kiss.  
  
"Did you prepare yourself for me?" he heard the demanding question as his tattooed back arched some more from the firm grip and light tug on his hair.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. As you like it," he panted.  
  
"Good boy. Turn around," he instructed and Kiichi moved right away to obey, letting the Shogun drag down the rest of his clothes as he was standing there on all fours.   
  
He could hear the rustling of silk around and behind him as the ruler got rid of his own clothes too before kneeling behind him then he was pushing that long hard meat into his stretched and oiled up ass. It made him bite on his swollen bottom lip to more or less muffle his cry as he was kept in place with the big hands on his hips, long hair falling into his painted face from the force of the pushes that followed.

Outside the Captain could not decide whether he was outraged about the treatment Kiichi got or more turned on. Probably a little both … The Shogun was using his bigger size. Even if Kiichi was very tall for a Japanese, Jim-san was even taller and strange among the short people. The Shogun towered over his slave and let all his possessive feelings out on him. It was just like all the pent up stress and anger got washed away by fucking the younger man. And it probably worked that way… Kiichi was his addiction he needed to balance his strict life his heritage forced upon him. And Corey – again – saw the similarities between their fates. The only difference was that the Captain ran away from turning into such a being – forcing his love and passion onto someone not in a position to protest, but to serve and be even grateful for it.

Maybe to compensate his raw and rough pushes into Kiichi, the trembling and panting samurai could feel those big hands caressing his tattooed skin all over, but the force of those thrusts forced him down onto his forearms, arching his back for the Shogun in full submission, which earned a throaty groan and a few hard bites on his back and shoulders – as if the Shogun turned into a wild beast.

Kiichi couldn't suppress a loud cry from the bites and the hammering cock that found that magical spot deep in his body. Despite that a few tear drops ran down on his face as his hands turned into fists around the fine silk and he dropped his head low between his shoulders.  
  
"It's an arousing and addictive sight, isn't it?" the Captain suddenly heard a low voice from the left where the short red-haired Corey was standing with his arms folded in front of his chest, watching the peeking man instead of trying to find an opening to see what was going on in the room. "Kiichi has been his favorite boy for long, long years..." he added and thanks to the darkness his slight grimace could be easily missed. "Don't let his reactions fool you. He loves it rough like this. Now let's get going. You're not supposed to be here or see this."

   
[Full-size edit](http://orig10.deviantart.net/e892/f/2017/138/a/2/becoming_the_dragon_2_by_useless_girl-db9mlbq.jpg) by Useless-girl

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The more than a week since the Captain saw Kiichi with the Shogun went by with both men trying to hold back their feelings.   
  
The outside world seemed to sense the tension between the walls. There were more and more smaller and bigger attacks of the other lands surrounding Shogun Root's realm.   
  
That ended up in more tension piling up in the ruler and he sent for Kiichi more often during the daytime or made the two guards switch duty time.   
  
That night a week ago when the red samurai found the Captain was a turning point in many ways. For example, how the red-haired man started to talk was only the beginning…

~~~

"You said 'his favorite boy'. That means he has more boys?" Corey-san asked the short man as they got out of the palace walls. 

"Our Lord favors males more than females. Like you do. I have eyes for that. I am the same," the red samurai Corey-chan said while he kept leading the Captain back to his room. "Only Kiichi-kun and I am Jim-san's property among the samurai."   
  
_That is some interesting information_ , the long-haired man mused to himself while walking along and tried to process all that he saw and learned…

"You two… Have no families then…" he started to what the short red-haired man turned his almost glowing eyes at him and got closer so he could speak low only for them to hear. 

"I am a few years older. I was saved by the Shogun when my parents got killed. He took me in and raised and trained me. One day a beautiful geisha came into the palace with a tall boy around fourteen years old. The geisha gave him to the Shogun. With the family dragon sword. As Kiichi-kun started training, the Lord ordered him to be his guard more often. And soon it was him to be sent for at evenings, not me..." That was all Corey-chan said before opening the door to the Captain's room. 

~~~

Ever since that night the two Coreys spoke more. And the long-haired soldier got sure that the pale samurai was and is still in love with the Shogun.   
  
On the other hand the time he spent with Kiichi made him see how much the taller young man left his eyes on Corey-san. He could feel the longing in the samurai and the red Corey saw it even how much his warrior mate was changing, and warmed the Captain about the fact that others had eyes as well. And even if the servants and peasants in the palace were trained to be blind and deaf to what the people above them were doing. Somehow maybe some try to get into better positions by talking into certain ears…   
  
So the brown-haired man tried to keep the subtle touches and glances only between them.

At times he saw Kiichi dress up again, or at early dawn the messed up geisha going into his private court with a bath and servants preparing him the tub with hot water and scented oils.

Kiichi waited until the servants left him near the break of daylight in the bath. He was tired to the bone and now that his make up was washed down, it showed in the dark circles under his sad eyes. He hissed a bit as he descended into the hot scented water, but he knew from experience that it was good for his exhausted bones and muscles and the here and there bruised or bitten tattooed skin.  
  
He let the water reach up to his chin then dipped under it to wet his long hair too. Afterwards he leaned back, resting his head on a folded towel on the edge of the bath.  
  
The last two weeks were exhausting on many levels. Kiichi grew more worried about the attacks outside the palace and even more from the fact that the Shogun was tenser about that too. Kiichi wasn't just someone with whom Jim shared his bed, but he was also his confidant. He told the samurai more than to most of his advisers.

Rivalry between neighboring Shoguns wasn't uncommon and these attacks were probably fuelled by the fact that Shogun Root let the white men use his territories for nearly a year more than it was originally planned. To some it was a sign of weakness and weakness always brought problems and fights. The more aggressive attacks on their territory were a sign of that. And Kiichi was worried a bit that soon they would have to venture out of the palace in a greater number to keep up the order.  
  
Not that keeping up peace like that would be new to him, but he... was tired and confused and that was never a good mindset for fighting. The main reason for his confusion was of course the long-haired handsome Captain whom Kiichi couldn't stop thinking of, despite everything. He treasured those subtle and secret little touches. Corey was true to his words and he kept trying with a less straightforward approach. And it seemed to work, because the lean samurai couldn't find it in him to pull away from those touches and gestures. He was getting under Kiichi's skin a bit more with every passing day. It was a very dangerous thing what they were doing so Kiichi tried to steel himself and put on his neutral warrior mask whenever they weren't alone.  
  
Probably the Shogun could sense something too or maybe it was just because of the tension outside (and inside) of the walls of the palace. The more he sent for Kiichi, the more time they spent together so it was obvious that such a good observer like their ruler sensed the slow changes in Kiichi – even if he didn't know the exact reasons. Maybe it was in his subconscious, but either way the Shogun started giving gifts to Kiichi again. A few new and expensive kimonos, jewelry and a new armor. Other times he expressed his appreciation with more gentle touches and being less rough and demanding with his lover.  
  
Not tonight though. Now the Shogun was wild and frustrated again. There was a dark side to their Lord which he liked to live out on his samurai. Kiichi's wrists and neck were still red and throbbing from the chains that were used to tie out his geisha persona. Having such an elaborate tattoo that covered most of his body had its perks too though, because such marks weren't as obvious on his skin.  
  
His half-asleep reverie was disturbed when a rush of the cool near-dawn air came into the steamy bath, making the samurai sit up and look around, cursing on the inside that his katana wasn't with him. "Who's there?" he asked on a calm deep voice, fully awake now.

"It's only me… Don't worry, no one saw me coming here," Corey said low, taking off his shirt and pants but leaving his underwear on as he picked up a washcloth and stepped into the water. He locked eyes with the drained samurai as he got closer to him without a word and started washing the beloved face gently, like Kiichi was the most precious being he wanted to worship. And maybe that was exactly the case…

Kiichi stayed silent after recognizing Corey's voice then familiar form. His black eyes watched as he got more or less naked and let him join him in the warm water. As the steam was making the whole scene like a dream, he sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the light touches of the soft washcloth on his face. Each move made him relax some more in the silence of the bath.  
  
"You shouldn't be here..." he finally whispered, opening his eyes, not caring about his nakedness under the water. His voice was deep and soft, like someone's who didn't really mind – or maybe even needed – the caring company of the other.

"I don't care," Corey simply said and washed down Kiichi more, wiping the remains of the geisha mask and the blood from a bite over his shoulder. Like cleansing the samurai in a ritual. He kept tenderly caressing the soft skin with his fingertips.

The lean man's skin broke out in goose bumps both from the continuing touches and Corey's words. The chemistry was still working between them. That ever-present pull was there and surrounded by the quiet sounds of the water, Kiichi found himself sliding closer to the Captain until his long tattooed arms were around his neck, his legs straddling him under the water.  
  
Without words he was offering himself up to the taking. After all that was probably what the soldier wanted from him. What did it matter if he was taken once more during the night? He was too weak and tired now to protest and keep himself from his fate. Too used by another, the mindset of a slave still strong in him. For now he didn't think of the consequences. He was born to serve others. He could serve this man too to sate his needs. He had no family, no name aside from the one that was given to him as a samurai. He was just a warrior and a tool. Now he couldn't serve Corey with his fighting skills, but he could serve him with his body.  
  
That's why – as a sign of what he couldn't word – a slender hand stroked down on the slightly hairy chest to touch him through his undergarment while Kiichi stayed dead silent, doing these things automatically, because that was expected of him.

Corey had to close his eyes and sigh wobbly from the touch of those fingers on his groin. It was like fire of the sweetest kind burning him. 

But he was not there to take advantage or get his share of the samurai. So gathering his strength he took hold of the bruised wrist, realizing the wounds there, and lifted the hand to his lips. He gently kissed the bruises and the fingertips, then stroked along the tattooed arm with tenderness. 

"You mean more to me. Your being is what I love, Kiichi-kun not only your body," Corey whispered searching the dark tired eyes with his, caressing the wavy long hair.

Kiichi swallowed back a painful hiss as he felt the hold on his tender wrist, but let Corey lift and kiss it. His lips pressed into a thin line. The way the other man talked to him didn't make Kiichi feel rejected. On the contrary. He felt honored by the Captain for not doing what any other man would have.  
  
That realization struck a chord deep in his heart and he took a wobbly breath, his tired eyes watering up, his face leaning into the caressing hand. The first silent tears slid down on his face as he nodded. It felt as if a dam broke through him – behind which he's been hiding his real feelings and it manifested in more tears and a few quiet sobs.

Corey felt his heart broken from the tears in the deep black eyes. He pulled the lean body closer to his and hugged the sobbing man to his big warm body, trying to hide him from the world. Maybe even from the Shogun.   
  
"I can't act like I don't feel for you anymore. When no one is around, I will always be here for you…" Corey whispered feeling a little desperate to make sure he loved and cared for the broken man. His big hand rubbed small gentle circles on the samurai’s inked back.

Showing such... weakness to Corey was a first for Kiichi. He'd never done this in front of anyone during his life. He was a strong and proud warrior and a loyal servant to his master. It was very unlike him to do something like this, but he simply couldn't hold his feelings and tears back anymore. And for once, he didn't mind.  
  
"Thank you, Corey," he said, intentionally not putting the 'san' after it to express that he felt more close and intimate to the man into whose thick neck he hid his face as he was falling apart in the strong arms. But he knew deep down that Corey would hold him together and protect him from the outside world and maybe even from himself.  
  
"Forgive me..." he whispered after his crying died down and he lifted his head, but avoided the searching gaze. "And thank you. If I could..." he sighed bitterly, finally looking up with his broken expression. "I... I think I'm in love with you despite all... despite being His..." he finally confessed what has been on his mind and heart for weeks now.  
  
"I love him differently. He gave me a life. At some point I was probably in love with him too, but that had faded long before your arrival... Now I feel... conflicted. Because I want something I can never have," he whispered while reaching up to stroke the long hair out of the soldier's handsome face. All his longing was there in that single move and the expression on his face.

The Captain knew very well what big meaning using his simple name had. He felt his heart speed up from it all and the confession of the samurai.

He closed his eyes enjoying the touch on his face, leaning into the caressing hand. "I love you, Kiichi. I really meant it that I want to make all your whishes come true. No matter what they might be…" Corey said back with opening his adoring warm eyes at the taller man. The deep sad eyes made him swallow and pull Kiichi closer to his body again and kiss the vivid bite mark over the collar bone, kissing his way to the lips he just felt hypnotized by. The beautiful shape and color of that mouth always watered his own lips with the longing to kiss it. And he did so, gently at first, not wanting the shocked up man to misunderstand his moves for anything else but tender love.

"You... I can't even dare to believe what you're saying..." he confessed. Maybe he didn't even dare to do so as it was so alien in the world Kiichi knew. "But I know you mean it... And I thank you for that," he whispered onto the full lips after that sweet kiss. It felt so good that there was no demanding force behind it. He got soft kisses before but there's always been that possessive and demanding undertone in them. This was different and new.  
  
"You're so different from him..." he voiced his thought and this time it was Kiichi who kissed the other man, kinda shyly exploring the soft lips and then the wet tongue that was welcoming his in a sensual dance which meant more to the lean man than he dared to admit even to himself.

"That is wonderful to hear from you…" Corey said with a little smile. He wanted to be different from the Shogun. And he enjoyed very much how Kiichi was leading their kiss as he was giving the man on his lap full control and loving what he got from him. He even slid a little lower so the samurai got physically over him too as he was half-lying in the hot water.

The subtle signs of that surrendering to him didn't skip Kiichi's attention and as shocking and new it was to him, it was also a nice and liberating feeling. He's never been given such power or a choice of any kind.  
  
Ever since his geisha mother had told him to follow her and left him in the palace as a young and naive boy, his free will was taken from him and his life placed into the strong hands of the Shogun. He's been an obedient soldier and servant ever since. But now this man from the west brought something new into his life, making Kiichi's very soul awaken deep inside. That spark that Corey had put there was growing more with each passing day, changing the fierce warrior into something else... something new.  
  
And as they were kissing deeply yet lazily in the water, he could feel that even stronger. As much as Corey made him weak, he also made him somehow stronger.  
  
Then after a few minutes he slowed and eventually broke their kiss to rest his head on a strong shoulder, holding onto the other man in the cooling water while simply enjoying his presence and the silence that fell on them. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stay awake long enough to walk back into his room to change. "My duty to guard will start very soon..." he mumbled with his eyes closed as exhaustion was taking over every bone in his body. Now Corey knew why he was often so tired and sleepy during the times he was to guard him, but now Kiichi didn't mind that.

Corey kept caressing the wet long hair spread over his shoulder as Kiichi was resting in his arms. "It's still dark. I'll take you to your room," he said kissing his love's head and gently moved to make them sit up again with the tired man over his lap. He was already thinking about how he could make the warrior rest a little more during the day they will share.   
  
But for now he peeled the long arms off his body and climbed out of the tub. He took his cold and wet underwear off and quickly rubbed his body with the brought towel. He picked up the other one and reached his hand to help Kiichi get out and dry as well.

The samurai was watching the drying off man shamelessly. He was beautiful in his eyes. Then Kiichi let Corey help him out of the water and dried himself off too. Putting on the clothes that were waiting for him neatly folded took only a minute then the tired warrior – ignoring the fact that Corey-chan should have been around to guard Corey, let the Captain walk him back to his room for a couple of hours of more sleep.  
  
Kiichi dreamed with their last kiss before they parted ways. It was warming his heart and soul and although he was still tired when he woke up, he was smiling to himself.

***

Soon he found himself slipping into the Captain's room and he couldn't stop himself from kneeling next to the sleeping man to stroke the long hair out of the relaxed face, tracing the lines of his features.

Corey fell asleep the minute his head hit the ground. His whole body was tingling with the joy of how close he could hold the samurai and the kisses they shared probably burned into him for the rest of his life.   
  
And the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was that beautiful face smiling at him and the long fingers caressing his face. 

"Good morning, Kiichi," he said low and sat up to peck the pretty lips with love. This man made his heart skip every time he smiled at him. And made the Captain forget everything that ever worried him. "Could you rest some?"

Even rested some, Kiichi couldn't deny the sitting man from that sweet peck on his lips. It was crazy how Corey could make the samurai go against everything that was rooted so deep in his very being. How he could make his heart beat faster whenever he looked at him or was close to Corey.  
  
"Yes, a bit," he said softly on his deep voice as he let a hand get lost in the long hair then he moved to lay next to the other man. It was still early in the morning so they didn't have to be worried of someone disturbing them. "Did you?" he asked back, pecking the bearded face, his slender hand caressing the thick neck and strong shoulder.

Laying back down Corey couldn't help himself and smiled from the emotions Kiichi was showing towards him. He put his hand on the strong side and stroked it slowly as he was enjoying the touches on his bare upper body. 

"I slept, yes. Maybe you can rest a bit after lunch too. I will guard your sleep and wake you if anyone is looking for you. They would only think we are talking inside here…" he said what was on his mind as he wanted to help the samurai in anything he could. 

Sliding closer as he laid on his side facing Kiichi, he inhaled the scent of the other man, his hand moving up on the tattooed shirt-covered back.

"You're too kind to me," Kiichi said half-serious, although he smiled and couldn't stop himself from pushing closer to the other body, inhaling its scent just like Corey did. "Though some more rest sounds nice. But don't tell anyone I said that," he whispered, kissing into the thick neck as he let his hand starting to discover the bare warm chest, his fingers catching on a hardening nipple.  
  
Venturing into such forbidden territories was so wrong but at the same time with this man easy. Getting lost in Corey was like closing out the outside world – which was a dangerous thing, but by then Kiichi couldn't help himself. Or the way his mouth found its way up to the Captain's lips while his hand was caressing him lower, tracing every muscle and playing with the dark hairs on his chest and stomach.  
  
"I want to touch you... Can I?" he breathed between the sweet lips, his own groin starting to come alive. It was as if he was getting under some kind of spell, but he didn't mind at all.

"Anything you wish…" Corey breathed. He liked the role of the bottom and submissive as well as the dominant one. And he felt powerless from the touches of the long fingers.   
  
"I would never give out any words shared between us. I swear on my life," he added looking deeply into the black eyes, commenting on the resting topic. But the way they got closer with this man in his arms distracted his senses again… He would gladly offer his body and being to whatever Kiichi wanted to do with it…

"I know you wouldn't... You're a man of honor. That's one of the things I love in you, Corey," Kiichi confessed returning that look with some blushing. Then maybe to mask it, he slid his lips down to a nipple while his curious hand found its way to Corey's groin, stroking along the filling thick shaft gently.  
  
From there it didn't take long for Kiichi to take it into his wet palm to pull on the pulsing flesh. Corey was the first man aside the Shogun whom he touched like this and he couldn't stop himself from comparing the two in his head. The Shogun was longer, but Corey compensated that with his thickness and for a brief moment the samurai let himself imagine how that would feel in him...  
  
Moaning from the image, he put a leg over Corey's strong thigh so he could slowly rub his now fully erect hardness against it, his lips sucking and licking the erect nipple harder.

Corey muffled a cry by biting his lip. He ached for that touch ever since he saw the beautiful face of the black armored samurai. 

Now feeling those small cute lips around his nipple and those slender fingers jerking his throbbing meat blew his mind. He just let Kiichi take what he needed from him and kept caressing the soft hair of his lover…   
  
His big hand over the lean body slid lower and grabbed the narrow hip when he felt the poking hardness against his thigh. It made him come back a little from his pleasures and focus on Kiichi more again. 

"Can I touch you too? You feel so amazing… I want to make you feel good too…" he breathed panting.

"Wanted to touch you like this for so long," the warrior whispered his secret desire, twisting his palm on Corey's tip then shivered from the touches on his body and also from hearing the praising words and the promise of pleasure in them.  
  
"Yes... yes you can," he breathed his permission – which wasn't really his to give, but he simply couldn't keep himself to the strict rules according to which he had to live his life. Not this time. Not with this rule. Now he was going to break it some more, because he couldn't hold his desires for this man back anymore.  
  
Rolling onto his back next to Corey, he stretched out his long body and while looking at the captain, he loosened his belt to open his clothes, exposing more of his goose fleshed skin which here and there had a few old battle scars and healing bruises and bite marks on it.

Corey saw the harsh marks and it both made his heart twist and his cock throb some more. The duality made him feel dizzy… Not to mention that porcelain pale skin what looked like the finest silk and felt like that as well… 

"I wanted to get close to you ever since you raised your mask and I could look into your black eyes…" Corey whispered sitting up to get his own naked body fully uncovered from the blanket in the weak light of dawn.   
  
His fingers gently touched the taut belly with pure amazement. Slowly stroking it lower as the pants got loose on the other man. The lack of hair and pubes made his breathing hitch as he freed the long hard meat. 

"You are so gorgeous…" he breathed and forgetting to ask for permission he leaned down and kissed the glistening tip moaning then nipped along the length between his plump wet lips.

The quiet confession made the lean man's cheeks flush some more. It still felt unbelievable that someone might feel like that towards him and it was not easy for him to process and accept that this white man really meant what he was saying. But it was in the warm desire-filled eyes that looked at Kiichi as if he was the most valuable being on Earth. That look only made the warrior swallow hard and he even licked his small lips watching that gorgeous body getting fully revealed in front of him.  
  
His long fingers were itching to touch the broad chest again, but instead he stayed motionless, only watching that big hand touch him. The muscles in his belly tightened and he gasped for air as his cock was touched and freed. Needless to say, the tattooed back lightly arched and Kiichi bit down on a moan the second the full lips began pampering him down where aside from the Shogun no one else should go.  
  
Kiichi himself didn't know how his hand ended up in Corey's long hair and what he wanted to do: push him closer to his aching member or pull him away. In the end his hand and body simply continued lightly trembling from the intense pleasure Corey was already giving him.

Taking the fisting hands in his hair as encouragement, the Captain took the already leaking meat into his mouth and sucked lightly on it while his long tongue lapped around the velvety skin, slurping loud on the length to hear the soft faint moans of the samurai some more.

Kiichi's dark eyes rolled back into his head as he let it fall back on the blanket. His bottom lip was throbbing from the force he was biting down on it to keep silent, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing moment those skilled lips and tongue were pleasuring him. It felt so damn good, he felt like starting to lose his mind and control. He knew that if Corey kept this up, soon Kiichi would allow him to do with him whatever he wanted. And the samurai wasn't sure he was ready for that. Or if he would dare to allow Corey to take full possession of the body that wasn't Kiichi’s own.  
  
These conflicting feelings along with the growing need for release were what made Kiichi grab Corey's attention and pull him on top of his exposed lean body. Moaning when he felt the buffer body's weight on him, he licked his palm again and reached down between them to line their cocks up and wrap his long fingers around them, lightly bucking up against Corey. His other hand reached up to pull the bearded man down for a needy and nearly desperate kiss. "Please... It's burning me... Please make me..." he panted in between kisses as he was falling apart already.

Corey couldn't form any coherent words just let Kiichi do as he needed with him. Wrapping him in his strong arms Corey kissed the sweet lips with all his desire. Bucking and circling his hips to rub harder his cock to the other one. He was watching the messed up man between the more and more wild kisses with adoration and lust.   
  
He took hold of the hand over their hardness and squeezed it a bit tighter to increase the friction for both of them. Feeling on the edge of his orgasm as well as he tried to do all he could to give pleasure to his love.

The stronger friction on his heavily leaking shaft and the way it was sliding against the thicker one made Kiichi moan into the lustful kisses. This was even better than how he imagined it. And the full attention Corey was giving to his needs was melting the remaining ice around the warrior's heart and soul. He's been feeling empty for such a long time, but now everything has changed.  
  
With that thought his lean and strong body tensed and bucked against Corey harder, his teeth biting Corey's bottom lip to muffle his pleasure-filled moan while his seed shot out of his pulsing cock, pulling Corey with him.

The Captain couldn't take it anymore, and when he felt that bite on his lip and the adored body orgasm between his arms he growled deep and shot his own seed too into their hands trembling from the pleasures he could share with Kiichi. Feeling high and dizzy he dropped his head against the long neck to pant for air and absently kiss the sweaty skin with love.

After a few minutes they cleaned up and Kiichi's clothes were fixed as they were lying next to each other in the bed on the floor, facing each other.  
  
"You want me as your equal," the samurai stated with wonderment in his deep voice. It was an unknown concept to him but also intriguing as he was trying to comprehend just how much different Corey was from the Shogun.

"Yeah… In my world we want who we love as our partner. Well… usually not in marriage but there are many thinking like that too. I love you Kiichi. And I never thought about having a partner for myself, as my culture despises male on male relationships and sex. But… I can't even imagine being without you around me anymore," Corey said low and smiled a little, showing his dimples and blushed bright.   
  
His hand lightly held the lean waistline, just enjoying the feeling of being so close in every way to the samurai.

"It seems then that here people aren't that... opposing to such a concept... or many more. You call these 'taboos' I believe?" he mused, letting his fingertips trace Corey's red and slightly swollen lips, smiling sweetly when they were gently kissed before Kiichi slid them along the strong jaw line.  
  
"Of course here marriage and producing heirs is very important too. It's our duty. I mean to those who are allowed to marry. I guess I could too if I asked the Shogun and had a woman whom I would want to start a family with, but I don't... And I'm still his despite... despite what we feel for each other and what we just did..." he said, his smile fading as the darker thoughts of never being able to fully or openly be with Corey returned. "I'm sorry. Our love is doomed from the start."

"Yes. Taboos. Or sins if you ask some… Like our doomed love," Corey said still smiling. "It's still ours. And even better hidden away. It's more precious…" he said lifting his head to peck the alluring lips.   
  
"I am not fond of rules. Despite being a soldier. I also should have married a woman and produce heirs at home. My family is going back for centuries of being a long line of soldiers and lords… I wanted freedom from that. To follow my heart and how I like to live my life. Going where the river takes me, I guess. And it brought me to you... But the Shogun, he seems to suffer from all the responsibilities of the life similar to what I ran away from.. But that all doesn't mean I will give up on the most precious being I finally found... "

"It must be nice to be able to live your life like that," Kiichi whispered then smiled a bit sadly. "But still you ended up as a captive. Restrained from that free kind of life. Even if you found me in the process. For me and my people rules are important parts of our life. I had learned to accept my place and follow those rules that are set for us to live a useful life," he hummed, his dark eyes following his fingertips as they traced one of Corey's dimples.

"Everything has its price. The better things cost more. The freer life meant the army and losing friends and not really having anyone to belong to. And now being with you cost my free life, and I'm happy to pay that price," Corey said searching Kiichi's dark eyes, as he didn't comment anything about the way Corey spoke about the Shogun.

"You know… I studied your culture before too. And especially the old tales …" Corey started as he stroked up on the sleeve of the shirt on the tattooed arm, remembering clearly where there was a goldfish against the stream over the pale skin. "The Koi can become a dragon too in the end of its journey," he said taking hold of the hand on his face and kissed into the palm.   
  
The tale he mentioned kept coming back to his mind. The Koi is a symbol of strength and not giving up against all the odds. It keeps learning and overcoming obstacles grows the spirit and results in upgrading in the next life till one becomes the most highest and powerful magical creature, a dragon who has no restrains and lives in total freedom in sync with nature and the universe among the gods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following weeks brought the first cold breeze of winter as autumn was fading fast. The Shogun's palace stayed well-protected against any attempt of an attack. A few times the samurai had to venture out to further territories to keep up the peace and show to the other rulers that Shogun Root's hand was just as firm as before.

Having to be like that put more marks on Kiichi's tattooed body too, but he didn't mind it that much anymore, because he had someone secret who could give him the opposite treatment during their forbidden time together. Of course they had to be very careful, but whenever the new lovers could be on their own, they used that time to the fullest. They were living in those moments, because they could never know what the future might bring.

What Kiichi had noticed more during these weeks was how much freer Corey's spirit was. That the fire of a dragon was getting stronger and stronger in those warm brown eyes whenever he looked at his samurai. Because... that's what Kiichi was becoming. Corey's samurai. Not the Shogun's. Even if Kiichi tried to make sure that nothing could be seen on him when he had to be with Shogun Root.

If Corey was a free dragon then Kiichi was probably his restrained pair with thick and strong chains holding him from soaring free like the long-haired Captain. At times the samurai felt like suffocating from those chains, but they always seemed to loosen around his neck whenever he could be between Corey's strong arms.

Those outside fights took the black samurai more away at day and switch duties with the red one. So Corey was left more with the other Corey and his love was with him more often during nights. The Shogun's frustration and anger struck Kiichi more around the early evenings and narrowed down to fast and violent outbursts, aimed at the black-eyed samurai without much romance. And then for the night the red samurai was ordered away, giving the lovers some time to spend together.   
  
It also gave more bonding time to the Captain with the white man samurai. Who seemed very helpful to talk about things and let the pair enjoy themselves. Whenever the Shogun was the topic, the Captain could feel how the red Corey felt for their ruler. And the thought formed in the back of his mind that Corey-chan was in love with Shogun Root and his acts of getting the lovers together was fueled by the plan to have the big man all for himself.   
  
That night it was only the two of them again, and Corey waited his samurai with some special treats.

Kiichi's emotions were swirling somewhat that night. He was just released from the Shogun after reporting him about the latest enemy movements then choking on his master's hard cock. It was quick and messy, leaving his lips swollen and red as well as his throat where the big hands squeezed down on, making it harder for Kiichi to swallow now.  
  
But he didn't care about that or the fact that he kept trying to clear his throat or that his already deep voice sounded even deeper. Because what he'd learned after the quick minutes of pleasure – for the Shogun at least – made the puzzle pieces fall into place about why their ruler was tenser and rougher with him again.  
  
The black samurai was hurrying down the corridor with a straight back, not hiding his marks. His dark eyes were glowing with worry as he frowned. He nodded to the red samurai that he could go and refresh himself before he was needed for the night. Kiichi didn't mind though that nowadays his fellow warrior was ordered to the rougher ruler. He knew that the short Corey-chan loved that side more anyways.  
  
With a sigh he slid the door shut behind him then turned around to face his Captain. Frankly, being with him quickly turned into the highlight of his days.

Corey smiled wide at the arriving samurai. He saw the visual effects of where he had been, but he never commented or brought it up. He just wanted to give love and pleasure and safety to Kiichi and not think about anything that goes on outside their safe little self-made world. 

"I'm so happy that you came, Kiichi," he said as he hurried to welcome his love with a tight hug and a sweet peck on his pretty – and now a bit redder and bruised – lips. "I saved you some treats during the day," he said pulling out a bamboo food box and opened it to show him the [dorayaki](http://www.justonecookbook.com/dorayaki-japanese-red-bean-pancake/) inside as they sat down.   
  
But something was more off than usual… "I am here for you. You can tell me anything that worries you, love," he gently added seeing the worry in the dark eyes.

The slightly taller man felt grateful for the love and hug that greeted him. He felt like he really needed that. Because of his – nowadays a bit shaky – loyalty towards his master, he rarely talked about the Shogun or what he tells him during their times together. In the last couple of weeks though – as the lovers were getting closer and Kiichi knew that he could really trust Corey – he sometimes dropped this or that about the time he spent in Jim's chambers.  
  
He smiled a bit and cleared his throat as he sat down on his heels next to Corey. "Oh... dorayaki. Been my favorite since I was a child. It's kind of you," he said on a raspy and quiet voice and swallowed hard again, picking up one from the confection. Luckily the honeyed pancake sandwich filled with sweet red beans was something he could try to eat from.  
  
And he did that taking a careful bite and chewing slowly to give himself some time to decide how much to tell Corey now, because he knew that although the white man wouldn't push him if Kiichi decided that he didn't want to tell him anything, he knew enough that communication was an important part of relationships. And he wanted to do this relationship right. Even if it was forbidden and secret.  
  
Swallowing without much problems by then, he sighed. "Lord Yuki fell ill from the cold. Hence the signs of the Shogun's frustration," he placed his hand on his own throat for a brief moment. "He's worried and was busy today to send for the best doctors in case our own healers won't be able to help on him. I'm worried too. His fever is high," he trailed off, putting the dorayaki down. "He's the only legitimate heir of the Shogun," Kiichi whispered, dropping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

Corey listened carefully to the sad news and put an arm around Kiichi to comfort him a little as he could. What the other man said in the end meant more sense to him than one would think, but he only nodded. 

"I see… Poor Yuki-San. He is such a great boy. I guess… I mean from what I see and know, the Shogun is not too fond of the must of having wives. Or produce an heir… That all can explain the way he treats you nowadays… It seems you have to carry all the weight of the dragon clan, even if you're innocent in everything. And I know how your culture tells to be obedient and accept your fate and place whatever may comes... Being Zen, right? The path of Zen to not even long to something better in this life. But it is not right. No one asks for being born, especially not to where and what background. I hope the boy gets better. And I will find a way to make you free," Corey spoke much more than usual about the Shogun and his ways.

The fire and passion in his eyes rose up as he showed clear signs of protectiveness towards Kiichi and how all this what he's been suppressing really bothered him inside. "You are my dragon. I was free on my will but just wondering around. You set my soul free, and I will do anything to set you free too…"

"Yuki-san... he's a sweet boy and a talented student. A gentle soul too next to the fire and determination in him," Kiichi smiled to himself a bit. It was clear that he dearly loved the future heir. Then he looked up at Corey maybe a bit scared. "The Shogun... as you already know prefers males more, yes. But you misunderstand... although there's probably truth in your words about our beliefs... It is a burden I am proud to carry. I don't really see it as a burden in the first place. It's an honor to be able to help our Shogun in whatever way I can... By my katana or my body, it doesn't matter. I owe my life to him. He gave me life... taught me, fed me... He did the same to Corey-chan. And I'm grateful for that and take whatever he gives me..." he tried to explain his feelings and point of view. This was probably the longest he ever talked about Shogun Root and his relationship to him.  
  
"He is not that bad, really. And I can take what his rougher side gives me. He can be gentle and attentive too. He's been giving me gifts again lately. Not just bruises," he said with his cheeks burning a bit. "I'm sorry. You are probably not the right person to tell these things... Because we are together... And I don't want you to be jealous or do something reckless..." he put a slender hand on Corey's bearded face. "I shouldn't even talk to you about him."  
  
"I can see the fire of the dragon in your eyes, my love," Kiichi whispered. "And I'm freer when I'm with you than I’ve ever been. Promise me you won't do something that could bring more danger on our heads. We're playing with fire already. I promise I'll be fine. My heart belongs and always will belong to you, even if I have to share my body with another." And with that Kiichi climbed onto the lap of his man. "You can set me free _now_ instead," he smiled and kissed him with longing on his bruised lips.

Corey was fighting himself deep inside. Yes, maybe he was a little jealous. But it was more of the worry about Kiichi and his well-being. The way his love straddled him and kissed him demanding made him melt, though… Breaking the kiss he pulled back to be able to look deep into the black eyes then nodded. 

"I promise, that until this all stays like this and you are not in real danger I won't do anything. Just enjoy what we have," he said closing the lean body into his strong arms and as he never forced the topic of them stepping over the line to actual coupling, he only loosened the belt on the slim waist to shower the white chest with sweet kisses.

"Thank you," Kiichi whispered hoarsely, but now not just from the choking but his awakening lust too. The night was theirs and they didn't expect anyone to bother them so he wanted to make the best of it as he badly longed for his lover's touches on his skin.  
  
Closing his eyes, Kiichi helped Corey stroke his kimono off his tattooed shoulders while enjoying the exciting kisses on his smooth chest.  
  
His own hands slid to open Corey's kimono too, wanting to touch him just as badly. As one of his small nipples was found, Kiichi's nails lightly dug into his man's skin on his back and he unwittingly bucked against his groin with a soft moan.  
  
Once he could pull himself together enough, he licked his slightly throbbing lips and reached down to free the filling shaft, his lips finding the thick neck to kiss and lightly bite on. "I want you to take me tonight..." he whispered a bit shyly into Corey's ear, hoping that he would want that too.

Corey moaned from those words and his big hands stroked along the long back. "Anything you wish for, my samurai…" he replied and let the inviting body go to fully take off the cloth from his shoulders. Using those seconds to search his lover's eyes, but he only saw desire shining in them. 

He would never want to take Kiichi because the samurai feels like he must do that to pay for his love and tenderness…

"I want you... I want to fully belong to you, my love," he whispered unwittingly giving an answer to Corey's thoughts as he helped Corey undress him. After a soft kiss he even climbed off his lap to take off his pants and undergarments too then he crawled back to the other man with his eyes nearly shining in the half-lit room.  
  
With a small smile he let himself get lost in the moment and gently pushed his man onto his back so he could slowly – nearly as if it was a ceremony – fully undress the other man. Then he let his slender hands caress the gorgeous body on display in front of him. "I love every inch of you. You're beautiful, you know that, right?" he whispered nearly in awe then leaned over him to shower his lover with his adoring kisses, slowly making his way down to the erect member waiting for him.  
  
This was so different for Kiichi. He'd tasted Corey before, but not from must. He never forced anything on the samurai and for that Kiichi was more grateful than he could ever express. Now he was sucking on the thick flesh from his free will and he got lost in that fully too.

Corey was speechless of how determined his love was with him. He let him lead before too, like usually when they got closer and intimate. He wanted the samurai to do things on his own will and pace…

Now, feeling those unbelievable lips folding around his shaft made him groan long and low with lust. Kiichi was very skilled, and practiced… But the Captain quickly shooed away those feelings. The Shogun had no right to come into his thoughts now. It was all about the two of them making this big step. And the deeper his cock was sucked into the maddeningly hot mouth, the harder he found it to focus on taking the lead and fulfill his lover's wish…   
  
"Let your hair down, please… You're the most gorgeous being I have ever seen… Come closer because you will make me blow shortly if you keep this up…" he breathed getting up onto his elbows and watching Kiichi working on him.

Sliding off the thick meat with a louder pop, the samurai licked his red lips and reached up to let his hair down as requested, a small smile gracing his features. Shaking his lightly wavy hair out he let it fall forward as he crawled back up on his lover's body.  
  
Leaning down he let Corey taste himself on Kiichi's lips then he looked deeply into his eyes. "You're too kind to me, but your words feel good, I admit. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are to me. I'm yours. Take me as you want. Please. I want you to enjoy me in every meaning. We've waited for so long..." he whispered onto the plump lips, letting Corey see that he meant it then after a peck he laid down on the bed with an expectant look, legs relaxed and slightly open, long and flushed cock resting on the taut stomach along with one hand, lips moist, cheeks flushed deep and eyes downcast a bit.

Corey just stared at that mesmerizing vision. He so wished he could have his camera with him to get a photograph of this breathtaking being. He feasted his eyes on him for a long minute, just to make sure he has every detail burned into his brain.   
  
Knowing how Japanese wanted the males and top to be dominant and strong, he tried to gather himself and let his more dirty side go… Which was not new to him, even if this fine man brought out the more gentle and loving parts of him. But he wanted to please Kiichi. To make him see that he was worth being his pair in his own culture's scale too... And the shy eyes helped to get back to that more predatory Corey too…   
  
Moving over between the long legs, he smiled down at his love, holding the bony knees and pushed his thighs more apart to lay upon the other. "It's such a great honor to become one with you…"he whispered kissing and biting his way from the small nipples along the taut belly and licking here and there the long hard cock before going lower and pushing the tattooed thighs onto his wide shoulders. He started to prepare his lover with his strong tongue licking and pushing inside the tight hole.

The lean man simply smiled from Corey's respectful words and nodded a bit as he let him move him as he wanted. He was very curious to see how the other man would handle him now that Kiichi finally gave full permission to him to do so. He shouldn't have, of course, but he also couldn't wait any longer. He longed for this man like he never did with anyone before.  
  
And finally he was worshipped, making his muscles contract and relax wherever the soft lips touched his skin. Then his back arched a bit and he had to curl his hands into fists around the soft cover under him, because that skilled tongue was starting doing wonders to him.  
  
Kiichi was actually grateful for the Shogun for not taking him earlier that night. He would have hated to make Corey feel just as 'a second' when he deserved to be first in his life and bed.  
  
Biting his bottom lip Kiichi welcomed the slight throbbing there and tried to relax his muscles as he was taught to be able to feel more of that wonderful tongue in him. The redness from his cheeks started spreading towards his hairline and neck too, sighs of Corey's name finding their way out of his throat.

Corey felt the tight muscles ease up from his tongue's stroking, and hearing and feeling how he brought joy to his man made him proud and smile. Looking up over at the flushed lean man with his wavy hair framing his gorgeous face, he suddenly realized that Kiichi very likely didn’t have any other lovers till then, just the Shogun.

"You are amazing… Taste so sweet… I could feed on you for hours…" he whispered moving his hand to push slowly one of his thick fingers inside, probing and moving it around.

Kiichi was so very lost in these new kinds of pleasures the Captain was giving to his body. Sure, he could often find some in the times when he was with the Shogun too, but he never did something like this to him, licking him there to open him up. The Shogun usually requested Kiichi to prepare himself for the taking. "No one ever did this to me..." he managed to groan then it turned into a moan as he felt that finger entering him.  
  
Turning his head a bit to the side to be able to look at Corey with his huge black eyes and flushed face, he lightly moved his hips to meet that exploring finger. The familiar slight burning quickly turned into pleasure and Kiichi's moans returned. Corey's every move was determined yet somehow gentle too. For now there was no sign of the roughness Kiichi was used to get.  
  
Maybe this is the difference between being taken to mainly someone else’s pleasure and what true love did to one's body during enjoying each other.

"That's why it was about time for you to capture me and my heart…" Corey said kissing Kiichi's testicles as he twisted his hand and pushed a second finger inside. Not roughly but forcefully opening up the other body. Feeling his fingers moving with ease he turned them to curl them up and brush the inner walls towards the taut belly to search for that sweet spot and bring more joy to his lover. Hearing the pleased sounds he pressed harder to make Kiichi make them more…

The pampered man wanted to reply, but at this point it proved to be nearly impossible. At moments Kiichi was itching to touch himself, but he didn't dare and then persuaded himself that it was better this way because he couldn't come before it was time. Right?  
  
As the second finger found its way into him and Corey did... something amazing with them, the samurai started seriously doubting that. The harder those fingers pressed against that spot he knew was in him, the wilder the rushes of joy shook his body. At some point Kiichi hand to put a hand over his own mouth to muffle his moans that were getting louder then the need to release was right there and it happened too, his cock spurting some clear liquid onto his stomach, making him shiver and groan yet stay just as hard.  
  
Panting he glimpsed down at Corey with clear surprise on his sweaty face, some of his hair sticking to it. "What... what did you just do to me?" he asked on a shaky voice, not being able to stop lightly moving his ass on those amazing fingers.

"Giving you all kinds of pleasures that I know…" Corey smiled smugly and very happy about the fact that he could be the first to show such things to Kiichi. 

Moving his lips he licked clean the pulsing cock, moaning from the taste. "I worked your love spot. It brings such smaller explosions to the body," Corey explained slowly pulling his fingers out and moving up to kiss his love, demandingly caressing the long legs over his strong hips as he hugged Kiichi to his body.

To that reply a happy giggle burst out of Kiichi. He couldn't hold it back as he was still a bit high and very much turned on from what just tilted his whole world for a couple of moments.  
  
The second Corey started to move up on his body, the samurai's tattooed arms lifted to close around him while his legs welcomed him between them. "I loved it. I love you..." he smiled up at his man then met him half-way for that kiss, melting into it right away as he let Corey lead him deeper in the world of pleasures.

"I love you… I will show you how much…" Corey breathed on the soft lips between kisses and swayed his hips to rub more against the spit-wetted hole while his nipping lips were replaced by softly biting teeth over the long neck and jaw-line. Taking his time with making Kiichi crazy for him. Feeling the beloved being with his hands as his thick cock head slowly pressed and opened up the prepared hole even more, almost sliding inside… But not just yet.

Opening his lustful eyes, the mesmerized samurai smiled up at Corey gratefully then offered his already sensitive and red neck and also his body with hooking a long leg around his man. By then his whole body was trembling for it, he wanted to feel Corey so, so badly.  
  
Gasping for air as he finally felt the Captain right there at the gate of getting and giving more pleasure, Kiichi's heart leaped. The tension was making his skin burn up all over and his leg's hold on the other body getting a bit tighter too in preparation of what was to come.  
  
Then... nothing.  
  
That sweet nearly-there stretch stopped even before it would really begin. From that Kiichi outright whined and sunk his nails into the naked back in a desperate and urgent manner. Opening his hazy eyes he wanted to tell Corey how evil he was, but at the same time Kiichi loved this. Loved this other sign of Corey's power over his whole needy being.  
  
"Please... Please, Corey... Take me... I'm yours with all my being... Please, my love..." he whispered on a broken voice, eyes starting to well up from the honest and desperate effort to find the right words to show Corey just how much he needed him.

Corey growled low from the begging words and moved to face his lover. "Anything you ask for, my samurai…" he whispered with his eyes shining from the wild desires that were kept inside his being. He showed his control and power over Kiichi and showered his body with pleasures and love. And from the whined words his hips bucked forward to finally enter that tight and hot body with an even deeper growl. Circling his hips as he slowly forced himself more inside, he was opening Kiichi up more for his size and was using all his willpower not to get too rough too soon.

Kiichi had never seen the dragon in Corey so strong before. It made his eyes nearly glow and so beautifully that for a moment he had to hold on stronger to the wider body not to get sucked into those burning orbs as they were coaxing him closer and closer.  
  
Then the long-haired warrior's mouth opened on a silent yell that never left his throat. It was much more intense. Not just because of the fact that he'd never felt such a thick cock stretching and filling him, but because it was Corey.  
  
All Kiichi could think of and feel was Corey. His whole being was yelling and yearning for him, even if his surrendered body was too overwhelmed to make a bigger sound than a gasp while holding on to Corey for dear life.

"Kiichi… You feel so wonderful…" Corey moaned as his moves picked up more speed and strength. Practically wrapping the samurai against his body as he started fucking him with long hard stroking moves, aiming at his pleasure spot inside. He was just enjoying the high feeling of being one with the man he loved, finally sharing more physical pleasures and emotions with him.

"You feel... so amazing too... I’m so full..." he panted starting to completely fall apart under his breathtaking dragon as he was claiming Kiichi as his, giving him pleasures he could only dream of before.  
  
"I love you so much..." he held on to Corey tight, burying his whole being into the man who stole his heart with such ease he didn't even notice for a while. But he didn't mind at all. Corey could have it for eternity, because this... this was what he's been waiting for his whole life without knowing it. Serving others, growing and waiting for this man to set his soul on fire and free.  
  
And as his ass was being pounded in the most perfect way, that's how he felt. Soaring in heights he thought he'd never get to. "Free... I'm free," he chuckled drunk on love and sex, feeling his shackles fall off him and all of a sudden another smaller orgasm shook his body, making him tighten and pulse around the thick hammering shaft.  
  
"Harder... don't stop... Give me more!" the panting and moaning mess of the samurai kept babbling and moaning, never wanting this to end.

Corey chuckled over just how liberated the always strict and collected man got. Feeling him reach another smaller orgasm and threatening to squeeze his leaking cock forever with his cramping muscles, the Captain almost lost it. It was so amazing and the best lovemaking he ever had. 

The half-moaned words set his wild possessive side more free and soon he was thrusting roughly and deep inside the trembling body, chasing both of their pleasures higher.

Kiichi's head fell back onto the cover with a light thud and in full submission to the beast that was finally taking him the way they both needed so much. That's when he had to let Cory go with one arm to put it in front of his own mouth. His teeth dug deep into the tattooed flesh of his forearm to muffle his loud yells of pleasure. That's all he could do to stay quiet, because those sounds simply just tore themselves out of him as his brain was being completely fried, his connection to the world around them lost for good.  
  
Forcing his eyes open he looked up at his sweaty man and the wild way he was taking what was his. Then their scorching eyes met again and Kiichi whined, eyes begging for permission, his whole body one open nerve ending, ready to burn up in the flames of dragons.

In the heat of his wild frenzy, Corey watched how Kiichi reacted and the whines reached his ears. It made him deliver even harder ramming into the messed up man as he leaned down to his ear and nipped at it whispering. "Let go of yourself. And take me with your fire, my love… I want to burn with you…" he told the samurai and grinded his hips to pressure that sweet spot inside him even more.

Those were the most perfect words Kiichi has ever heard and as he obeyed, giving in to the burning desires and his body came like never before, some teardrops finally slid into his sweaty hairline.  
  
Although he was engulfed in the blinding white bliss in the midst of the high flames around them, he saw Corey. He was safe. He was one with the pair he was destined to belong to.

If the Captain would have to put it all into words, he would say that their souls and whole beings melted into one. He felt just like finally arriving home. After all the long years of running from his homeland and wandering around in the world, he was finally where he was always meant to be. And his love was within his arms. He could swear that their hearts were literally beating as one…   
  
Coming down from the earth-shattering orgasm and learning how to breathe again, Corey caressed the sweaty hair out of the gorgeous face. Kissing it all over as he couldn't stop giggling. He felt high and happy like never before in his entire life. And he was very sure that he would do anything to keep that dazed happy smile on Kiichi's face. 

"Next time… It's your turn… I'm curious… My wild samurai…" he breathed onto the panting and gasping lips, nipping at them as they were enjoying the after shocks of their lovemaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

   
Edit made by _Sebhole_ ([source](http://useless-girl.deviantart.com/art/Trivium-Silence-In-The-Snow-2560x1440-9-558175857))

The first snow came during a colder night, covering the palace and its beautiful gardens with a silvery white. It was quieter that morning than usual because a larger group of Shogun Root's samurais had already left the day before to strike down another riot fuelled by a neighboring Shogun's men.

Such fights weren't uncommon among these rulers and the Emperor only intervened when it got too out of hand or if there was a bigger outside threat on the horizon.

Nowadays Shogun Root's brows were nearly constantly furrowed as things he had to worry about seemed to keep piling up. The harvests brought less than they expected and winter was already there. It meant that they would have to pay more attention to their food storages. Then there were these occasional attacks and smaller battles between him and the other Shogun. To top that his son's health didn't seem to improve much in the past couple of weeks and that worried him the most. He knew what was at stake there. He loved Yuki dearly, but he was very important for the future too. He had to become the next Shogun when Jim dies.

Then there was Kiichi too. The Shogun had a good eye, but he turned a blind one in this case. He had his reasons, though. It's been a while that he sent his tall warrior out there to a bigger fight. This time Jim decided that it was time for Kiichi to prove he didn't get too comfortable and soft within the palace walls. His red Corey-chan would substitute him well in every meaning.

But now watching the white garden from his office windows, he was waiting for both Coreys to show up. It was their time with the Captain to continue their talks and the Shogun was putting his thoughts together about today's topics while waiting.

The Captain noticed how much time they got all of a sudden. The red samurai ordered to his side got rather talkative. From that the western soldier learned about the border fights and also about how the short man – who had his name too – liked it wild and rough and loved the Shogun with real deep emotions. The long-haired man figured that those could be useful sometimes... One could never know when he would have to take away his love from the ruler himself…  
  
It was again time to talk to the Lord of the land himself. The red samurai was wearing his battle armor and in the past days Corey could feel the tension in everyone inside the palace. He guessed it was partly about the fact that Yuki-san only got sicker than better, despite all the healers that arrived from far away lands. As a soldier he somewhat saw the loosely connecting lines on the military strategy side of things, and decided that if the Shogun brings it up then he will try to make him see too and help.

"Come in," Shogun Root said once the Captain and the red samurai arrived. He waited until Corey came closer then turned around to walk back behind his desk and wave for the white man to sit down, glimpsing at his short warrior fondly for a long moment before sitting down himself.  
  
As always, his desk was full of scrolls and books, but now a map was laid out on top of his and the neighboring realms. The dark circles under his eyes and the deeper wrinkles on the Shogun's face made him look older than he was. It was clear that he hasn't got much sleep or rest lately.  
  
For a long moment he examined the Captain's face then he poured sake for both of them. "Tell me what's on your mind. I can see that you have questions. Are they about our current military situation?" he asked drinking his sake before leaning back in his carved chair.

The Captain drank too. Mainly to how to phrase his thoughts without giving away where he knows things from and not to get himself and Kiichi into trouble…

Searching the hazel eyes of the Shogun, he saw the honest interest in the tired man. So he took a deep breath and started…   
  
"What are all these attacks against your realm, Jim-san? I can't help but think that I and the way my nation treated you has something to do with all," he started carefully and showing respect to the big man towering over the otherwise very big desk as well.   
  
"I saw many people coming by… Maybe people spread around that you after all kept alive a white man and I am living in your palace. Can I ask the reason for all those happenings and visitors?"

 “Yes, you’re right about the longer stay of you and your men had something to do with it,” Jim stroked down his beard. “But it was just an excuse to try overthrowing me and taking my territories. It’s not an uncommon practice among us shoguns,” he chuckled dryly, turning his hazel eyes back towards the Captain.  
  
“You being here… I wouldn’t say it’s something that makes me seem weaker. I made sure that everyone knows that you're my captive and a tool to assure your government is kept at bay. Even if it's not entirely true," he smirked a bit darker.  
  
Then that smirk faded and the worrying lines deepened on Jim's face. "Most of those visitors are healers for my son. He's... a real fighter," he said shortly and maybe to persuade even himself. "I believe that the higher number of attacks is connected to his... bad health condition. The rival Shogun sees the opportunity in this too to attack, hoping that I'm too distracted. But I've been a Shogun for long years now. He should know better," he snorted and poured another round of sake.

"I see…" Corey said drowning his sake. "I was wondering why there is no more of Kiichi-kun teaching Yuki-san. Kiichi-kun only said there are no studies now. I hope he will get better. But that would mean that those healers or someone else has been talking to the neighboring Shoguns about what's going on inside your palace …" Corey said just like thinking out loud, not missing the opportunity to get some plus points for his love by showing him loyal to and secretive about the Shogun.

Humming a bit Jim drank too then bowed his head a bit. "Thank you for the well wishes. I appreciate," he said then kept his examining eyes on Corey. It wasn't clear if he believed that the Captain heard about Yuki's sickness just now, because frankly, such news travelled fast in the palace and it wasn't something new. But he let it slip.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the situation. Probably some of those healers and doctors were double agents or just paid off to gather information about my son's condition. I'm sure there are spies of the other shoguns around or in the palace too, like I have mine in their realms. Information is everything, Captain Beaulieu," he chuckled low.  
  
But before he could continue, a servant entered the study, bowing deep. "Excuse me, my Lord. Kiichi-kun has arrived from battle with a captive and would like to see you straight away."  
  
"It's fine. Let them in," the Shogun sat up straighter in his chair, his neutral but ruthless mask back on his face.  
  
The servant bowed again and slid the door fully open to let in a bloody and dirty Kiichi in his black armor. His oni mask and helmet were already off. His hair and half of his face were red and damp from blood and a makeshift bandage on his upper arm was bled through, but he didn't seem to notice the slowly dripping blood. His black eyes were fierce and unforgiving as with his good hand he dragged an even bloodier and dirtier small samurai into the room.  
  
He pushed on him hard enough to make the enemy land hard on his knees and hands. "Bow you disrespectful worm!" he barked at him after quickly bowing to the Shogun. With a moan the enemy samurai practically laid onto the floor.  
  
"What happened?" the Shogun ignored the captive, looking seriously and urgently at Kiichi.  
  
"It was a trap. His master made us believe that it was just another bigger riot at our border, but what Shogun Kato did was outrageous! Tell him!" he grabbed the bloody and messed up bun of the other samurai to force his head up.  
  
"I... I can't. Shogun Root, please... you know I swore an oat to never betray my Lord!" the desperate man said.  
  
"You have no right to say that! You and Shogun Kato disrespected not just the Emperor but Japan itself too!" he shouted still fired up from the fights and his anger, looking like a real dragon before striking down his enemy. "Speak!" he grabbed and twisted the man's left arm back into a painful angle. "Don't make me draw my katana!" he outright growled at the other samurai.  
  
"I... forgive me, Kato-san..." he mumbled after a painful yell. "My Lord... he let the Americans onto our shores and in exchange they helped in battle today," he whined at the end as the joints in his arm cracked.  
  
Kiichi looked up at his Shogun with bewildered eyes. "Shogun Kato is in alliance with the white men now!" he spit.

"And white men have guns…" Corey added low. Trying hard to keep his mask on and not feast his eyes adoringly on the vicious wild samurai. And to stop the deep worry in his head about Kiichi’s wounds…   
  
He glimpsed at Shogun Root and nodded towards the dragon warrior. "Those are fireclay wounds caused by cannons. And if you allow Jim-san, I can show your men where on the base in the bay we hid ours. You can take it all with the guns and train your warriors quickly to defend the palace… Can I check Kiichi-kun's wounds? Such need special treatment with burning the gunpowder out before it gets into the blood stream and poison the wounded."

The more the two samurai revealed in front of them, the darker the Shogun's expression and eyes got. Pressing his full lips into a thin line under his moustache he slowly – and frankly quite intimidatingly – raised to his full height from the chair.  
  
The air seemed to freeze in the room as everyone's attention was on the pissed off ruler.   
  
Forcing some cold calmness on him, Jim's voice was dangerously neutral as he spoke. "For some reason I'm not really surprised about the disrespectful ways of Kato. He's been trying to overthrow me for a while now. But this is indeed outrageous. The Emperor will hear about this, because it affects more than just the two realms. Kato went too far this time. Corey-chan, you stay with me and this traitor while I continue his interrogation," the Shogun waved the red-haired samurai closer to take Kiichi's place.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he said while already moving forward.  
  
"Kiichi-kun, you did well. Go get your wounds treated as the Captain instructs then rest. We'll talk more tomorrow when I'll have time."  
  
To that the pissed warrior nodded and finally let the kneeling samurai's arm go – not too gently.  
  
"Corey-san," Jim turned to the Captain "I'll consider your offer about the weapons and give you an answer tomorrow. In the meantime I'd appreciate if you taught my men and servants how to treat these new kinds of wounds. Start with Kiichi-kun's. Go now. This will take a while," he flashed a dark – nearly sadistic look at the captive, who visibly shivered from it. "Corey-chan, take him to the basement and prepare him for the interrogation. I'll be with you shortly."

The Captain bowed with respect and looked at Kiichi with now clear worry in his warm brown eyes.

"Take me to the other warriors, please. I'll show you all how to defend against guns more effectively too…" he said as they walked out. After all… he wanted to help these people. Who knows how long he will be their captive. And he also liked honor and straightforwardness in battle. 

Seeing the many smaller and bigger wounds on the others outside, he knew they will be busy for the rest of the day…

***

Kiichi was sitting half-naked by the low table in Corey's room. They finished dinner not long ago and now his lover was checking on his bandaged wounds, changing a bled through dressing too. Sewing together the wound on his upper arm wasn't fun, but he was very impressed with the job Corey had done on it – and how he told the healers and servants and other samurai how to handle wounds caused by the weapons of white men.  
  
The long-haired samurai has been sitting there mostly quiet since they got back to Corey's room. The tension in his muscles told it clearly that he was still pissed at the happenings of that day. His mind was miles away for a while.  
  
"I hate those weapons. They are unfair and offending to our traditions and history," Kiichi finally said quietly.

"They are also a part of the growing militaries all over the world. You too used crackers before… Like China… If they don't invent gunpowder we would’ve never used it… I know your people hate them… See..?? One more reason for that," Corey spoke low and calm trying to make Kiichi smile at least.   
  
He had to admit that the pissed off samurai was rather... arousing… He felt with the warrior and wanted to make him ease up a bit… "Just like we hate Americans…" he added with a wink then chuckled on the frown appearing on Kiichi’s face.

"I know we should or rather have to keep up with the changing world and its technology, but we've been trained since we were children how to use these weapons. And being a samurai is much more than just wielding a katana in the air," Kiichi looked at Corey – without a smile and suddenly looking older than he actually was.  
  
"What do you mean? You came from America. Aren't you American?" he wondered a bit surprised. This question actually never came up before during their talks.

"Sadly you will have to… because the world has been changing also in the west to be more like… how many you can kill than how good a fighter you are and honor you have. And no. My family consisted of nobles from France and moved to Canada. I led the legion of troops all over there. Even Mexican. Old soldiers tired of the war. But they couldn’t escape their lives and fate… The trading company of North America hired us to keep the Bay safe here for them," Corey said moving closer with a little smile. 

"You know… I love your passion and seeing the wild fearless warrior this much on you now..." he started slowly, caressing down on the good arm of his love and leaning in to sniff at his neck.

Kiichi wanted to comment on Corey's origins and the rest, but that look made him pause and just watch his love moving closer was mesmerizing. It was easy now to notice that spark of desire in his brown eyes then the samurai – for the first time since he arrived back – sighed and relaxed somewhat from that touch and Corey's closeness.  
  
"Some say I was even wilder in battle now. You know that you are the reason, right? You set that fire free in me," he said finally on a bit softer tone, reaching up with his good hand to stroke the bearded face.

Corey blushed and bit his lips with his dimples showing. He laid his face into the caressing hand and looked up at Kiichi like a lovesick puppy… Well he was feeling that way anyway... 

"You know that I would just love to feel that fire of yours wash over me… Right? You're so powerful and strong and I want to belong to you…" he purred reaching out and pulling his love closer to his body.

That look moved something in the half-dressed samurai. There was no doubt in Kiichi's mind about what Corey was hinting at. Since their first real time together they didn't have many occasions to make love all the way and he definitely didn't take Corey as his yet.  
  
It probably wasn't just because they had to be careful or the fact that sometimes Kiichi was needed in the Shogun's bedroom or elsewhere. It was partly because he was a bit... worried at times, even if he wanted it. Of course he knew perfectly well what he should do, but he never did it with anyone. The Shogun liked to possess him in different ways or live out his frustrations on Kiichi. With Corey he didn't want to mess things up.  
  
Even so that look he got from his love somehow reassured him and reignited the fire in his own eyes. "You want to give yourself to me?" he asked on a tone that let Corey know that the warrior was clear with the importance of this.

"Yes. I am all yours. We are equal. And I want to feel you want me… And take me as yours… I want to belong to you and feel your fire burn your mark on my body and soul…" Corey said low and purring like a cat in heat and kissed all over the long neck. Pulling back at the end of his words he looked deep into the black eyes. "I am yours my samurai. If you want me…"

Kiichi closed his eyes to enjoy those kisses as light shivers ran down his tattooed spine. Then he looked at his lover again and leaned close to the plump lips, but didn't touch them yet with his own. "Of course I want you," Kiichi reassured his beautiful and needy lover. To emphasize that he was telling the truth, he kissed him long and deep, feeling as his own doubts were fading fast.  
  
Then he pulled back a bit to be able to look into the slightly hazy brown eyes. "Take off your clothes for me and sit back like this. I want to watch my fill of your gorgeous being," he instructed on his deep and now much calmer voice.

"Anything you want, my love…" Corey said in his the always being turned on way and addressing Kiichi with love and respect… But this time it was different and Corey did as he was told. He got rid of his clothes and sat back down. Looking at his love with a slightly heavier breathing and flushed cheeks and an eagerly jumping half-hard dick on his thick muscular thighs. Waiting patiently to see what would be the next order…

A low satisfied growl was the next sound the leaner man reacted with then he licked his own bottom lip as a slender hand reached out to touch first the side of the thick neck then he let his fingers slowly caress along Corey's shoulder, collarbones and then the slightly hairy chest. There was nothing but adoration, love and slowly burning lust in his moves.  
  
It was also clear that Kiichi wanted to enjoy and burn these moments into his mind. "You are the most beautiful man for me. You captured my interest the moment our swords had met in battle. You surprised me with being able to stand your ground for so long against me," he said even softer as his fingertips found one of Corey's nipples. With a small smile he watched as he stroked it into a hard bud, occasionally lightly pinching and twisting it too.

Corey had to close his eyes from the teasing and loving touches with a moan leaving his lips from the pinch over his nipple. "You are way too fond of me…" Corey breathed opening his eyes again and watching the samurai of his heart discovering his body and doing as he wished with it.

"Because you deserve it. Never knew a man like you," Kiichi said with a loving smile on his face and slid closer to his man while sliding his hand lower to caress Corey's tummy and sides while his cute lips found that thick and beloved neck.  
  
While kissing and nipping at it, he used a hand to run his fingertips along the hardening cock and smear the first beam of pre-cum on the tip as he moaned approvingly. "I love every part of you," he said and it was in his voice that he meant more than just Corey's physical body.  
  
Pulling on the hard flesh slowly a few times, he found Corey's lips again, kissing him with more fire, searching for its pair. When he found it, Kiichi smiled against the wet lips then straightened his back.  
  
"Stay like this," he murmured while he took off the rest of his own clothes, revealing his flushed and very hard cock too – a clear sign that he wanted Corey badly too. After this he got behind his man and brushed the long hair out of his neck to kiss his nape and down along his spine till the middle of his back, the slender hands worshiping each muscle and scar. Kissing his way up on a shoulder, he whispered into Corey's ear. "Get on all fours for me, my dragon."

Licking his dry lips from the sight of his gorgeous naked lover, Corey sighed looking over the lean body. The slim waist and wide shoulders. The long strong limbs and hard cock… 

Then he kept his desire-hazed eyes on how Kiichi got behind him and pampered his wide back. "As you want me, my love…" he moaned with whispered words and got on all fours, pushing back his ass to move against his lover's body, hissing from the friction.

Kiichi shivered and moaned from that too as he put his injured arm's hand on Corey's hip, the other stroking and lightly squeezing the offered pale ass before leaning down to place more kisses onto his lover's back.  
  
"Just so you know, you're the first man I'll ever take," he confessed, pressing his cheek against the broad back both to feel Corey close and maybe to have enough courage to tell this information. Hugging his man tighter to himself for a moment he didn't wait for an answer, just leaned down to kiss his man's ass then lick along the exposed crack with a hungry growl.

Corey smiled softly to himself. He had the hint that the all powerful Shogun wouldn't want or let his sex slave take him… So Kiichi's confession didn't surprise him that much. He found his man adorable and brave while remembering his own clumsy and nervous first time…   
  
"You are amazing, Kiichi… I want to be yours so much… It's an honor that you want me as yours…" he said meaning every word and saying it so his lover knew that. Then he had to groan from the rush of pleasure caused by the long tongue touching him where he wanted the most.

"I believe you. Thank you," the samurai paused, rubbing a fingertip against the tight hole, lost in his love for this man for a moment. Then he remembered what he should do and his tongue returned to where it was to work on opening up Corey with the help of his finger.  
  
It didn't take long, though for his long middle finger to get sucked in by that gorgeous ass, making Kiichi tremble with lust and groan in anticipation feeling the tight heat around it. At least this part was familiar to him since he usually had to finger himself open for the Shogun. That reminded him of the oils to do so. "Just a sec..." he pulled his finger out and kissed a pale cheek before going to a hidden shelf with massage oils, incenses and such. Finding what he was looking for among the oils, he knelt back behind his man, feasting his eyes on the inviting ass for a long moment.  
  
Then he poured some over the twitching hole just to work it inside his man, smearing the rest on his other fingers before adding a second to start really massaging Corey's walls in search of that spot. His body's reactions and sounds clearly told Kiichi when that happened.

The amazement and joy was clear in Corey's muffled moans and groans. The oils making those amazing long fingers sliding more and more easily inside him made him move his ass back to meet those searching digits. And cry out low when the electric shock-like rush of pleasure ran over his entire body. His man maybe never took another man, but surely knew how to please one…

"You’re doing this so great, Kiichi… Take me as you want… I want to feel all your fire over me… Please, my love…" Corey said moving needier against the fingering hand.

Kiichi was watching Corey probably just as mesmerized and amazed, although his lover couldn't see his expression now or feel that in his steady moves. But there was no doubt that doing this to his love was much more pleasurable than he ever felt while doing this to himself.  
  
"As you wish, my dragon," he whispered low and slightly out of breath by then. After pulling his fingers out, slicking up his long shaft went quickly. Caressing along Corey's back and side, he pressed his tip against the slick hole and began carefully pushing in and fucking himself deeper and deeper. With every inch, he praised Corey with some moans and Japanese muttered curses while kissing his lover's back. That continued until he finally bottomed out and stopped moving, panting into Corey's neck. "You feel... so, so good, my love. Can't believe..."

Even if he’s been speaking in Japanese only for about two months, the breathless curses left his lips in French and English… He just couldn't stop moving against that long hot pulsing shaft that rubbed him from the inside more and more deeply and caused pleasures he felt long, long years ago… And to be honest probably never before…   
  
His wild passionate Japanese love was buried deep inside his body and he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time from the joy and happiness he felt. 

"You… I need you so much…" he gasped and leaned down onto his forearms in full submission. "Please, my love... Make me yours..." he moaned with a touch of whining for that burning feeling that was spreading inside him more and more for his samurai.

Kiichi's reply was only a guttural and very lustful growl and finally, finally he could move his narrow hips too. It was... strange but amazing at the same time. He never felt another's heat around his aching cock like this and he was so damn happy that it was this man. The one he loved more and more with every gasped breath and quickening move.  
  
He couldn't stop touching and caressing Corey as he was watching amazed how he was taking his man easier and easier with every long thrust of his glistening member. His nails dug deep into the white flesh even if it caused some pain in his injured arm. He didn't care. He wanted to give Corey what he wished for so badly. Releasing his fire on him.  
  
To do so he pressed his whole body against the wider one, propping himself on his good arm as he began fucking that wonderful ass faster and harder, his tattoos coming alive on his backside from the jumping muscles. He was panting words of amazement and praising into Corey's hair then bit his shoulder to muffle a couple of louder moans.

The flames felt like covering his whole being by then. The bite on Corey's shoulder came just in time to push his over working senses to the next level of ecstasy.   
  
He pushed back his body to feel more of his wild warrior fucking him so perfectly and deep as he longed for. Building up a nice buzzing in his nerves and getting closer to his peak with every moan and rough push.

"Let me burn you fully up... Give your all to me..." Kiichi moaned into the sweaty neck, feeling himself so very close too, his ramming cock leaking and moving so easily in his man by then.  
  
It was all instincts by then as their souls drew closer and closer to melt into one in the whirlwind of their fire and feelings. Kiichi wanted so badly to give that to Corey! Like he gave it to him when he took the samurai as his.

Feeling closer to his love even more, Corey couldn’t stop the growls and other animalistic sounds from escaping him while he gave in more to that fire that was burning him from the inside out. 

Moving in sync with Kiichi rougher and almost whining for his release, he felt how his man was so responsive in giving him what he was yearning for… And it didn't take long for the Captain to bite hard on his lip and grumble some curses as a mind-blowing orgasm shook his buff body. Pulling his lover's leaking cock deeper inside to milk it, pulling Kiichi along into the flames.

The samurai moaned into Corey's neck as the tight ass became even tighter and started pulsing around him. The new sensations and Corey's sounds and pleasure were more than enough for him to shoot his seed deep into the other man's hole, his whole body jerking and trembling from the force of their shared orgasm.  
  
He never thought that burning up in these flames and their love would set him so free. And would make him think of and want more forbidden things.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning the Shogun sent for Corey-chan to deliver his agreement on using the weapons the Captain hid at the once military base.   
  
The western soldier wasn't surprised. The Shogun was a good warrior and strategist – from their talks Corey knew that well. Such an opportunity to have a full base's gun and cannon arsenal for free was a very good and rare one. The samurai of his defeated all the soldiers there, so it was rightful battle gain... Of some sort…   
  
Getting ready some carriages and people was fast. And the two Coreys and Kiichi-kun with a couple of lower ranked warriors were already riding their horses towards the sea…

The two black horses of the lovers were next to each other while Corey-chan either fell back behind them or checked on the other warriors and the carriages.  
  
By then Kiichi's arm was better too and he stole short glimpses of his Captain. He was so proud of him for helping them like this. Getting these weapons would be a huge advance and a big surprise for the enemy. That day they were going to learn how to use them as well. But the samurai had no doubt that his love would do an excellent job in teaching them. But first they had to enter the base where Kiichi had left some warriors to the Shogun's order. They were keeping an eye on the military base and made sure that the white men didn't come back.  
  
"Your turn now, Corey-san," Kiichi said once they entered the gates, giving Corey the lead while he patted Riku's neck absently. Kiichi just hoped that not too many bad memories would burden his lover's heart being back there again.  
  
He wasn't sure if the Captain had seen the small shrine the left back samurai have built after burning the fallen soldiers and their own. It didn't matter which side they were on, it was custom among them to honor the dead.

Corey jumped off his horse, Nightmare, and walked him after Kiichi by the bridle. Seeing the shrine he stopped and got on one knee and bowed taking his hat off. 

After giving his honor to his battle mates, he looked up at the two samurais and the other watching him and that made him clear his throat. "Bring the carriages to the back. To the stalls. The weapons are hidden in an underground storage," he said going to lead the way.

"You heard him. Let's move it, everyone. We don't want to make our Shogun wait for too long," Kiichi nodded after a brief understanding look which he shared with the Captain.  
  
While following his man, Kiichi could imagine how Corey must have lived in this base. Doing everyday things, patrolling and fighting... He wondered if Corey missed it.  
  
But now they had a task at hand and the sooner they got back to the palace and safety, the better. For now there were no problems on their way here, but that could change any time and they didn't want to risk the enemy discovering what they were up to.

Going ahead to the barns he packed some hay away from the ground, revealing a trap door. "I go ahead and lead the way. Be very careful with the torches, there is a lot of gunpowder in barrels here," Corey automatically instructed the others then looked at the red and black armored samurais. "If you agree, Kiichi-kun," he bowed as he added after forgetting that he was a captive and not the Captain of the place anymore.

"Of course," the samurai nodded with a neutral expression. "Take as few torches as possible. We don't want anyone to blow up down there," he said and to that the others started following the Captain down the trap door.  
  
Soon more and more boxes of guns, bullets and barrels with said gunpowder were getting moved up and to the carriages. Kiichi helped as much as his injured arm let him, but when it started hurting too much again, he switched to coordinating the others how to pack the supplies safely.

For last the four smaller cannons were left. It took a handful of the lean short Japanese men to carry out the heavy iron weapons. 

"These also can be used to fire all kind of junk. Shrapnel is… metal and I've seen stag antlers, parts and bones... anything that can cause big harm and fly far. That's why it's dangerous and the wound can get infected easily. I despise those who fire all kind of poisonous junk at people. Once I‘ve got a fever from Americans blowing rotten animal parts at us with sharp metal parts… That was when I wanted to leave it all behind for good after I slowly healed up … " Corey said like thinking out loud standing next to the two samurais. He felt a little strange as he was thinking back on just how much in a few months his life has turned upside down… again...   
  
He was just watching the packing people lost in his thoughts in silence until the warriors brought up a very long leather and wood case. 

"Wait! Kiichi-kun. Can you treat this special, please? That is my special rifle. Was a gift from my general in the big war," he turned to Kiichi.

To Corey's words the addressed samurai started wondering if some of the healed up scars on his lover's body were the mementos of that injury that he mentioned. "Doing such things isn't just disgusting but the most dishonorable thing I have ever heard," Kiichi snorted, keeping his good hand on the dragon hilt of his katana and it was clear that neither he, nor the other Corey lowered their guards even for a second.  
  
Hearing his name the samurai glimpsed at the long box and nodded. "Of course. I'm sure the Shogun will let you keep it too, if you ask him," he added and raised his voice a bit to inform the men carrying the box about how to handle it.  
  
By the time they finished, it was getting near lunch time so Kiichi ordered everyone to eat and rest a bit. He sat down among his men this time to spend some much needed time with them as ever since the Captain was in the palace, he had less time to check in with the other warriors. Even if he was happy and in love with the buff man, he just realized that he'd missed these peaceful moments. He usually didn't say much during these shared lunches, but he laughed too on the funny or battle stories some were telling.  
  
By the time he finished his food and looked up smiling, he realized that Corey wasn't there anymore. Lightly frowning, he quickly washed his bowl with some water then went to look for his love.

Meanwhile the Captain was wandering around the barracks and ended up in his room. Sitting on his old bed he packed out his stuff… His old stuff… Looking over photographs of the base and other old battle mates…

It didn't take longer than a few minutes for Kiichi to find Corey like that. Knocking on the door frame he then walked to his love and sat down next to him to take a look at the pictures.  
  
A minute or two passed in silence like that then Kiichi finally asked while he let their shoulders touch. "Do you miss this? Your old life? Would you want to come back if you had a chance?"   
  
It wasn't just curiosity but maybe some fear in him too that made the samurai ask these questions. Because now that his heart was Corey's, he had a lot to lose. And Kiichi just realized that while sitting there.

"I miss these beds…" Corey shrugged and looked at Kiichi smiling playfully. He picked up one photo and gave it to his love to look at. "This was taken during the big war in France. I didn't even finish the academy when all hell broke loose in Europe. Then more nations joined in all for greed and power. Look, we all were kids. The whole legion there literally rotting and starving in the ditches. Standing in water and moving around in those self-made tunnels like rats. Both sides used gas and chemicals," he let out a bitter chuckle.

"I got sick from those wounds when it all ended. Seemingly… I should have went home and be a happy young veteran of whom my old great family can be proud of and marry a woman from the upper classes and produce heirs to send them to train to be soldiers too. So I took my special gun and joined that foreign legion to get away. And to have the illusion that I can save innocents and protect them. And again I am choosing a new life… With you… Your people..." Corey said looking towards the door, remembering that maybe someone was listening. "This is what you see now is a… closure… A goodbye to that Captain of the North American trading and shipping company’s army base," he laughed.

After a short smile from Corey's joke, Kiichi listened intently to what he was saying and examined the photo too. It was clear as day that his man has lived through horrible things and the hardships of battles too. But he came out of those stronger and didn't choose the easier way. Because he could have after that big war with starting that family.  
  
A warm smile appeared on the samurai's small lips as he really looked at Corey. That smile came from the realization that the long-haired man was indeed the descendant of dragons as they always chose freedom and their own way to live their lives. And that fire was back in Corey's warm brown eyes by the time he said that he was staying. Kiichi could read between the lines and understood that it meant that Corey had chosen him and this culture over his past. Which was a huge thing for the samurai to digest, but it also made him so very happy.  
  
Relaxing himself a bit, he glimpsed towards the door and when he didn't see anyone there, he put a hand on Corey's forearm and pecked his lips gently. "Although I love that Captain too, I'll love this new man even more," Kiichi whispered so that only Corey could hear.

"I am fully yours in every meaning, my samurai," Corey whispered back, caressing Kiichi's arm with his thumb. "Let's get back to the Shogun. Maybe he will like me a little more for helping out his army."

***

Shogun Root was standing on the balcony of his office, overseeing the carriages getting unpacked. There were a lot of those western weapons like the Captain promised. Resting his big hands on the balustrade, he was thinking about how valuable it was to keep the white man alive. During their talks they more or less became friendly. The soldier never forgot though to show his respect to the Shogun, which Jim definitely appreciated. He had to deal with too many other white men to his taste who thought that they were above Japanese people. Meeting someone like the Captain was refreshing and also eye-opening to the ruler not to generalize his kind.  
  
Stroking down his beard, he was now watching said man next to Kiichi, instructing what to do with the supply. The Shogun was trying to decide what kind of role and how much freedom he should give to him in the attack they were planning on the other Shogun's men.  
  
But before he could finish his decision, he heard someone enter his office. Turning only his head back he saw his short red samurai heading his way while two servants were carrying a strange long box to place it next to the low table before leaving.  
  
"What is that?" he asked Corey-chan, stepping back into his office with a questioning look.

Corey-chan bowed in respect first. "Jim-San. This box belongs to the Captain. He asked us to treat it special, as it is a gift he received in the big war before. His special gun, he said… We also brought many weapons and ammunition. The Captain offered to help our warriors learn how to use them..."

The Shogun hummed, walking closer to his samurai standing next to the box now. Looking down on it he absently put a hand on Corey-chan's shoulder.  
  
"Interesting. Open it for me," he said on a slightly softer tone and when Corey did, he looked at the weapon in many parts.  
  
"What do you think? Should I allow it? And how was the trip to the base?"

"Everything went in order. There where no signs of attack or someone following us. Corey-san was respectful and helpful with us," the short man said, looking with a warm smile at the Shogun. 

For a while now he could spend more time with his Lord, and not just in his bed… And it made the otherwise famously hot-headed red samurai more peaceful and sated. 

"I think, my Lord that maybe you should learn about this weapon and what it can do, also what the Captain can do with it before deciding," he spoke with respect and bowed at the end.

To those words the tall Shogun looked down at the much shorter man and even went as far as showing some of his affection by lightly pinching Corey-chan's chin between his fingers for a moment. "Wise words, Corey," he murmured before taking a step towards the case again, putting his hands behind his back.  
  
"I am satisfied with the result of that risky trip. Fetch me the Captain and I'll take your advice," he hummed a bit absently, clearly already planning his next steps.

"Yes, my Lord," Corey smiled blushing a little and bowed going to get the Captain. 

Leaving the rest of the packing to the red samurai, as Kiichi was busy to escort the gunpowder barrels to safe distance from the buildings, the Captain hurried to the Shogun. He knew it was about his gun, and he was planning to convince the ruler to let him keep it, and use it in the battle. From all those memories and riding out his inner fire to serve as a solder rose up again.   
  
Walking in, he bowed to the big man and glimpsed at the open case. "You wished to see me, Jim-san."

"Yes, yes. Come closer Corey-san," he waved the long-haired man closer maybe a bit impatiently, but it was stemming more from curiosity. "I hear all went well. I appreciate you helping us out. When you got here, I doubted you'd one day honor us with something like that," he nodded a bit as a sign of his respect, which wasn't to be taken lightly when it came from such a powerful Shogun as Jim.  
  
"I also have a few questions for you... First of all, you have an impressive firearm here. Tell me, what is so special in it? And why are there so many pieces to it?" he turned to the box, his eyes going through the unknown pieces once again.

Corey nodded back with a small smile. He hoped the Shogun would get interested like this… 

"It is a sniper gun, my Lord. It is used to shoot people from great distances with precision. Like your archers can, but this with a big bullet too. It has a longer barrel and some legs to be stable, and a field glass to aim perfectly. May I?" he asked kneeling down to the case and started to slowly put the rifle together into a long gun and also showed the longer shaped bigger bullets in a case to the Shogun.

To Corey's question the ruler simply nodded and watched with interest how he was assembling the gun with practiced ease and moves. "Fascinating. I haven't seen any of these machines from this close, only heard rumors about them. Show me from the balcony how you use it once you put it together."  
  
It was clear that the Shogun was probably more open to these new machines than for example, Kiichi or other samurais. But as a ruler of his people, he had to keep up with the new technical advancements. Especially when it came to protecting what was theirs.

"Alright, Jim-san. I finish it outside then," Corey said and moved the half-done gun and the case with the small bag of gunpowder and the lined up bullets in the case. 

Putting the legs up to stable it and the glass over the aim, he loaded the gun and looked at the Shogun. "Pick something far away please. Something over that lake," he pointed at the small pound about some yards away.

Following the Captain, the Shogun never for a second thought that Corey might use that weapon on him. By then no samurai present were necessary during their talks either. They were something like... nearly friends even. Despite the difference in ranks between them, they definitely got closer during their daily talks that they've been doing for months now.  
  
"Alright..." Jim smiled a bit and looked over the lake, looking for something that Corey could shoot. "Oh, I've got something for you. See those three red flags by those bushes?" he asked pointing them out. "Shoot the one in the middle in a way that will make me see that you did hit it," his smile widened and was waiting eagerly to see what this gun could do. Corey wanted to hold on to it for a reason, he was sure.

"As you wish, Jim-san," Corey smiled kneeling into position and looking into the field glass only for a few seconds before aimed the long barrel of the gun a bit higher and pulled the trigger.   
  
The people packing below yelled surprised at the sound and looked up. And the fat pole of the faraway middle flag broke in half, making the red silk fall to the ground.

"I got this from my general during the big war in Europe. It was my weapon and even more rare back then, and he let me keep it," Corey said looking up to see the Shogun's reaction of the quick and precise way he got the flag down.

"Impressive!" the Shogun stroked down his beard – looking much younger and excited than Corey could ever see. With his other hand he waved to the packing people that he was fine.  
  
Then he chuckled a bit, patting Corey's shoulder. "Well, this weapon definitely fits you, Corey-san. Thank you for the demonstration. Now... tell me... You want to stay here with us?" he looked at the other man with a searching look, expecting the truth.

Corey looked back the Shogun in the eyes and the first thought of him was that he was a captive. But he kept that to himself, sensing that his answer could mean more… 

"Yes, my Lord. If I can say it and choose, I would want to stay and live like your people do. It always interested me, and that is why I wanted to learn more about it even before I got here. I… let's say I found this culture and way of life exactly what I was searching for," he said and bowed in respect, hoping the Shogun would see on him his pure intention to help in battle and belong to them.

For a long moment the Shogun didn't move and his hazel eyes seemed as if looking into Corey's soul. Then the little tense moment broke as Jim turned back to the balustrade and put his hands on it, looking at the broken flag pole, some servants already taking off and folding the red flag with the black dragon on it. The ruler knew that soon it was going to be replaced even without his order.  
  
"It wasn't hard to see..." he hummed more to himself to Corey's last sentence. "So I assume you'd want to fight on our side in the battle too..." When he got an affirmative answer, he nodded and stroked his beard down a few more times, clearly about to decide something.  
  
"I'll allow that. It would be stupid of me if I didn't use your excellent fighting skills. After all... you're a legendary captain," he chuckled, even smirking at Corey for a moment. "I'll want you with the archers and cover us with this fine gun of yours."

"You are very generous, my Lord," Corey bowed again. " It will be my honor to serve you among the archers. I also can teach your warriors how to use the guns and cannons effectively," Corey said pulling the sniper gun off its legs to pack it away and looked down at the red samurai ordering the others around.

"That was the next thing I wanted to talk about. I'll give you permission to teach them to that too. You did a great job with training them how to treat the wounds caused by the weapons of white men," he said on a more pensive voice, his own hazel eyes finding and staying on the shorter Corey too.  
  
"You can also stay with us in the palace or move somewhere on my territories if you survive the battle. Though I'd prefer to keep you close to me. I value your military expertise and advice. Also would like to benefit from your fighting skills. It's no secret," he chuckled a bit as they were watching Corey-chan helping to pack some weapons too.  
  
"I know how hard and rare it is to find a place or someone that perfectly matches the needs of one's heart..." he said and absently licked his bottom lip as he watched the samurai bend down to pick up some weapons. Then as if waking from a haze, Jim turned to the Captain with a small knowing smile. "But you know well how that is..."

Corey looked at the Shogun trying to see behind his words. The way they were with the red samurai was no secret to the Captain. Jim-san not too hidden affection towards the red-haired man only surprised him a tiny bit. The double meanings in the words the Shogun has addressed him with made him a bit more careful, though. His senses told him that he was in a very rare and generous position where the Shogun himself let him be as free as he wanted… with whom he wanted… Maybe they were not careful enough… But from the smiles and friendly way of talking Corey stayed calm, only noting those hints for himself. Maybe he was overthinking…

"Thank you for all the favors, Jim san," he bowed. "You bringing me here gave me a new life I feel very close to my heart and soul. As you said… it perfectly matches my needs and heart and I am honored and promise I will serve you the best I can," he bowed again.

The Shogun smiled a bit to himself hearing Corey's words, but it was more an inside joke to him. "We'll see that. You still have a lot to prove before I might set you free," Jim said then looked more serious.

"Now go, the day is still young. The sooner you start teaching my warriors, the sooner we can teach a lesson to Kato," Jim said and just then the other Corey looked up at the balcony, as if feeling that he was being watched. Lifting a hand off the balustrade, he signaled to his samurai that he was needed. He watched as Corey-chan quickly handed his work to someone else and hurried into the castle.  
  
The Shogun turned around and looked at the Captain one more time. "Your gun will stay here when you're not practicing and until the day of the battle. Now go, I'll be busy for a while," he said just when the other Corey – with a slightly flushed face and faster breathing – entered.

***

The day was spent in a productive way. And the Captain was very pleased how fast the Japanese warriors learned. Most of them were taught to shoot arrows from an early age, so aiming was not that new to them. Neither the paying attention to the right poses to hold the guns and avoid the kickback and their shoulders getting injured. It felt good to train soldiers again and the day flew by fast. He saw Kiichi around watching over how his men were learning but they were more apart than ever before since the Captain arrived.   
  
And that made him hurry to his room as he heard that the red samurai was ordered to stay with the Shogun for late into the night too… That left Kiichi with him and he couldn't wait to hold the lean body close to his again.

The samurai with his long hair let down and without his armor was waiting for his man in Corey's room, kneeling by the low table, arranging their warm dinner on the trays. The second he saw the Captain enter and slide the door shut behind him, his handsome face lit up and smiled.  
  
"Dinner is ready," he said on his usual deep voice, patting the spot next to him. "How was the rest of the training? As I saw, most did well."

"Yes. They did very well. I very much enjoyed training people again how to use guns," Corey sat beside his man and pecked his cheek picking up the bowl of rice. "I’ve never been this hungry since I got here," he laughed a little and started eating. 

After a few bites he kept looking back smirking at Kiichi and to the samurai’s questioning look he put the rice down. "The Shogun will let me fight alongside the archers. And will allow me to live among your people after the battle, here in the palace… He asked if I would want to stay here…"

The cute lips pulled into a warm smile both from the peck on his cheek and hearing his lover's excitement from the way Corey was speaking. He wasn't surprised that the Captain would be happy from teaching again.   
  
Though Kiichi stopped pulling his chopsticks out of his mouth when he heard what Corey said next. He was clearly quite surprised – nearly shocked – and he slightly frowned. "He grew fond of you, it seems... But... don't let your guard down. It's unusual from him to be so generous... especially with an 'outsider' like you," he warned his man with a little apologetic look.

"I know he mostly likes how I can serve him in battle. He even said that. I know how your people… don't like outsiders at all. It is a huge honor that I am somewhat accepted in my previous rank here. And that you accepted me as you pair," Corey said smiling and bowing at his man. "I never let my guard down just with you, my samurai," he added searching the black eyes.

"But I would like to walk free and know that I can close my door and no one can just get inside. And that I can keep some things as my own…" he said thinking that also he will surely be close and alive to be with Kiichi for long.

"Good. I'm glad then that you stayed sharp, my love," Kiichi smiled a bit, the look in his eyes softening. "And yes, it is a big honor. But you deserve it and I also feel honored that I can be part of your life as your equal," he said then took some fish with his chopsticks to chew on for a moment.  
  
"It would be so nice... to see you walk around freely, even if it would probably mean less time for me to be with you," Kiichi thought out loud. "But a dragon like you can't be locked up for long," he smiled kinda admiringly at his man.

"Maybe you can be with me more as part of your men. And patrol and go fight on each other's side," Corey said with a shrug. He didn't want to be free without his samurai…  
  
"You can be with me at your own free will... and... the fact that I am not locked up doesn't change the way I feel. And I don't want to be without you. You would be my samurai by rank too and I could go with you everywhere…"

"Yes, it would be nice," Kiichi whispered, caressing Corey's upper arm with his good hand. Although he was happy for his man, he never dared to plan too far ahead. Not with such an impulsive ruler like theirs. As easy as Shogun Root would give these privileges to the Captain, he could take those away just as quickly.  
  
Not to mention that the Shogun might call for Kiichi more often again. He'd noticed how those calls got less frequent lately. If someone then he was the one to notice that first. He was happy that nowadays their ruler preferred his other samurai more. And Kiichi didn't want that to change. Not now or anymore.  
  
"I am yours," he whispered his thought. "Until my last breath. And beyond."

Corey turned and pulled Kiichi closer to sniff at his hair and rub his face to his neck. "Can't you see that you are my dragon? You set my heart free from the ice I kept it in not to get hurt. I’ve never been this close to no one before. Or wanted to stay with for the rest of my life… And yes… even beyond… Until we can… I want us to be happy with what we have. I want to make you happy…" he said pulling back and kissed his lover slow and deep, expressing his burning feelings to him.

"You already make me happier than anyone in my life," Kiichi reassured Corey after nodding and smiling sweetly at him. "Let's finish eating then lay down together?" he suggested after pecking the plump lips.

"Yeah… I could use some sleep in your arms," Corey smiled back, letting his man go to finish the food. 

Enjoying what they can have… and such opportunities like spending an evening and full night together was rare. Even if he gets to be free, Kiichi will be still the Shogun's pet. Even if he is not needed that often nowadays. Corey accepted that. And loved the samurai even if he knew they couldn't be together openly. It was not a new thought as in his western society he couldn't be with any other man openly either. He promised that he won't interfere with things. And by then he was also somewhat grateful to the Shogun for this new part of his life and letting him get more into the culture. The first time in his life he didn't want to run… And with those thoughts he fell asleep with his amazing love resting on his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Four days later Kiichi woke up near the break of dawn in Corey's arms. He couldn't sleep much during the night, but this time not because he would be summoned by the Shogun or getting intimate with his lover. No, it was because all was prepared for the battle. Later that morning, after breakfast the warriors – including the Captain and the Shogun himself – will depart to march to a battle field that the two Shoguns have picked to settle this once and for all.

The weather promised to be clear and cold that day. A thin layer of fresh snow made everything look innocent outside, but the lean samurai, standing naked by the cracked slide door knew it was going to be a rough day and soon the white would turn into red. He had dreamed with the color of red during the night.

As he closed the sliding door and quietly padded to the corner where his armor and weapons were laid out, he knelt down and checked through everything to make sure nothing was missing he would need that day. He wanted to give his man some more rest before they start preparing.

Needless to say, Kiichi was tense and a bit worried, not knowing who would pass with a glorious death and who would come back alive that day. In the past, before his handsome Captain entered his life, he had little to lose and rarely thought or worried about such things. But now... now everything's changed. He was in love and the promise of a maybe little less restricted future was a nice thought Kiichi didn't want to lose with one or both of them dying. Although he knew that even if they did and couldn't be together in this lifetime, they would probably meet in the next – maybe in a less complicated situation. That put a small smile on his face as he brushed his hair behind a big ear, soon sensing the ruffling of the cover behind his naked back.

The first thing Corey saw when he opened his eyes was a kneeling Kiichi all naked with his back towards him. His tattooed long back and also inked small ass moving slightly as if the demons and dragons came alive on the soft skin.   
  
The battle was within a few hours and the samurai was kneeling before the armor and the other weapons, including the sniper gun's case, and Corey needed just that gorgeous sight to ease his worried heart.   
  
Getting up also naked, he moved to hug the mesmerizing creature strong from behind, kissing into the long wavy hair covered neck as a morning greeting.

Kiichi melted from that kiss and the closeness of the strong body behind him. He also felt some tension bleed out of his muscles as he leaned a bit back into that hug and placed a hand on the arm around his naked middle.  
  
"Good morning, my love. Did I wake you?" he asked softly, turning his head to the side to be able to look at his man and peck his cheek while his long fingers kept slowly caressing Corey's forearm. It was so nice to be this close to his pair and for now Kiichi let himself simply enjoy the moment without tainting it with thinking that maybe it was the last time.

"Good morning, my beautiful samurai. It's the best waking up I ever had," Corey whispered to Kiichi's ear and his big hands softly and slowly caressed the naked chest and belly. "I want to wake up with you like this for the rest of my life…" he added and pressed his more and more awaking body closer to the painted backside.

"Sounds very good to me. But maybe waking up in each other's arms in bed would be even better," Kiichi chuckled shortly, feeling already lighter in his head as his skin broke out in goose bumps and his nipples hardened from the gentle caresses on his smooth skin.  
  
Reaching back with a hand he caressed Corey's side and thigh, even going as far as sliding a bit closer to him and pushing his tattooed ass against the warm groin as that certain fire started shimmering deep inside him. With his big black eyes half-way closed and a bit getting hazy, he looked at his man, the small red lips parting invitingly.

Corey outright growled to the friction of the small butt brushing against his filling cock. Looking deep into the desire-filled eyes he leaned down without a word and kissed the cute shaped sweet lips. His arms pulled back Kiichi to him and his hips were grinding against his. The fire inside him for the lean man turned into growing flames as his hand found its way to the long hard dick and long thighs, stroking the warming up body all over.

Kiichi waited just until their lips met. He kissed Corey back with a wave of strong need and maybe some desperation too. He gasped and moaned into the kiss from all the touches, feeling his cock and thighs being caressed.  
  
Breaking the kiss to be able to wet two of his fingers, he reached between them and angled his ass a bit to be able to start rubbing and opening himself up for his man.   
  
"Want you so much back in me, my dragon. I want to bask in our flames before the battle...." he panted as he pushed his long middle finger inside, which made him lightly buck against the fist around his quickly hardening cock. "Will you give your thick shaft to me? Will you impale me on it again?" he asked even if he knew the answers, but today Kiichi needed to hear that he was needed by this gorgeous man behind him.

Corey's brain started to already fry from the words and actions of his man. He was speechless, to say the least… Jerking the hard cock more in his hand, he looked down between them, breathing heavily from the sight already as his needy lover was working his tattooed ass open just for him.   
  
"Anything you want, my love… I want to feel you too before the fight… You are so amazing and gorgeous…" he breathed taking hold of Kiichi's hand and pushed the second finger inside and moved the slender hand while his other never stopped pulling on the hard shaft.

"Thank you... You are too..." he whispered slightly out of breath and moaned a bit as his hand was moved the way his lover wanted and a shiver ran down his spine from the strong hand on his already leaking cock.  
  
Needless to say, it didn't take long for Kiichi's body to open up for the taking and when he deemed himself ready for the thick cock, he pushed against Corey's hand to let his fingers slide out. Gently taking hold of the hard shaft behind him, he positioned its tip against his hole and nodded to his man over his shoulder, dark eyes hazy with lust as he lightly pressed back against the wide tip, putting his hands on the wall in front of him for support.

Corey – already trembling to take his man – locked his burning eyes on the endless black ones and gripping onto the lean sides thrust forward and entered the hot body.   
  
Moving slowly but hard he slid deeper and deeper while kissing and chewing on the long neck, moaning and huffing like a real wild dragon holding back his passion.

"Yes!" Kiichi gasped, letting his head fall back to expose his neck more to his lover, loving how those hot puffs on the wet skin made shivers run down his spine. But what he loved even more was that wonderful cock as it kept pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust until Corey bottomed out.  
  
Reaching back with one hand, Kiichi grabbed the Captain's side to stop him from moving and biting his own bottom lip, he began slowly circling his ass both to let the slight burning ebb down and turn into pleasure and to make more room for that massive cock. He knew well how to handle big sizes. Focusing on his breathing he closed his eyes again and slowly began accelerating his speed and also making his hips roll back and forth, practically fucking himself on his man's hard meat.  
  
"So good... Can't... get enough..." he whispered a bit brokenly as his instincts were taking over.

Corey was just watching his samurai taking what he needed from him. But with Kiichi getting more into the action his own instincts took over too.   
  
He grabbed onto the tattooed wrists and pulled his man's arms over his head and pressed them against the wall. Making Kiichi stretch and lean against the bamboo wall even more. Stroking down adoringly on the long arms, he leaned down to softly bite the exposed shoulder and thrust hard into his samurai. Picking up a hard and wild pace in this new angle, hitting hard the inside pleasure spots of his own gorgeous dragon.

The samurai gladly melted under the bigger man's control and moved his limbs and arched his colorful back as Corey wanted. Dropping his head forward from the soft lips on his shoulder and the contrasting rough ramming into his ass, Kiichi was panting for air.  
  
It was perfect. So raw and hot, yet gentle and loving. He had no idea how Corey could pull that all off at once, but it was beyond this world as his fierce pair was taking him. If this was their last time together, he wanted to remember these perfect and intense moments for the rest of his life. He'd treasure and take this pleasure with him to the afterlife too.  
  
And as if on cue, the forceful massaging against his prostate gave him his first smaller orgasm, slicking Corey's fingers and palms up as the trembling warrior was trying to hold his moans back.

"Let go for me, my samurai dragon… Melt into one flame with me…" Corey moaned enjoying the tight pulsing around his cock while his man was riding out his pleasure. Slowing down only till that. Then pulling almost fully out, with a deep groan he rammed back into the shaking body roughly as they both needed it while his kisses were pampering the warrior's back and spine.

Kiichi arched his back again from that forceful thrust against his sensitive insides and this time he couldn't hold a louder moan back while Corey's urging words were echoing in his mind like an ancient spell that would help him release his fire.  
  
And while his fingers flexed on the bamboo wall and his seed started squirting from his cock, his ass tightened even more. He completely lost control over his squirming and bucking body while feeling his whole being melting in the wild and high pleasures.

Trying to give all he got to his man, Corey tightened his grip on Kiichi and let himself completely loose on the beloved body.

Feeling the tight walls pulling him deeper and making him orgasm too with a grumble muffled into the samurai's back, he shot his sperm deep into the contracting heat, feeling their fire burning them alive but also making them freer and one soul.

Panting for air while slowing down, Kiichi felt still light-headed, but also as happy as he could in the given circumstances. He turned his head to the side and placed a hand onto Corey's, asking for a kiss which he got, of course.  
  
"I love you with all my being," he whispered looking deep into the brown eyes that seemed to be still glowing with their shared fire. "I wish these moments would last longer."

"I wish that too. I love you so much like I never imagined I could someone…" Corey said nuzzling Kiichi's face and gently slipped out of him, placing soft kisses along his spine.

Smiling wide the samurai sighed content, although already missing his man filling him out so well. "I love it when you do that," he murmured, feeling his spine covered in goose bumps.  
  
Then after enjoying that for a few more moments, Kiichi's thoughts were starting to turn back to the tasks of the day. "We should clean up and get ready before eating," he moved to turn around, ignoring his slightly protesting knees. But instead of moving away, he slid between Corey's thighs to place a graceful hand on the bearded face and kiss him.  
  
"You know... we can't die today for another reason too," he whispered with a little playfulness in his voice and seeing the questioning look his smile widened. "You didn't even properly meet the geisha yet..."

"Hmm... You like being the geisha?" the Captain asked wrapping his love in his big strong arms and caressed his back lovingly. "But either way we won't die ‘cause I have so many things to do with you…" he added with a bit dirty undertone.

"I kinda do. It's... completely different from what I have to do in my everyday life. I mean... it's like a different persona, maybe. It's also kinda a beautiful thing to slip into that self. The traditions, the clothes, the make up..." he mused. "It's the first time I ever talked about this. He never asked if I wanted to do it. He just ordered it as he's always loved geishas," Kiichi let himself get lost in that nice warm hug, inhaling his man's by then familiar scent.  
  
"I'm the son of a geisha, so I've been around this stuff ever since I was little. I often helped my mother to get ready and has always been fascinated by her world. Even if she was often strict and kinda mean to me, I adored her for what she was doing and of course her beauty and grace..." he paused at the end, swallowing hard as he too wrapped his long arms around his man.   
  
"She never really wanted me as she thought she had to waste her best years on raising me. So I tried to stay out of her way or help her as much as I could to change her opinion. I had learned quite early how to take care of myself and our home while she was either sleeping or out with clients," the samurai added with a slightly bitter tone from the memories. He had no idea why these came to him right now, but he just couldn't stop the words pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"Then one day when I was around 14, my mother brought me to the palace and had left me here without anyone I'd know. So... you are the first person who truly wanted me during my life and for that I'm more grateful than I can tell."

Corey listened closely and kept stroking his love's back to comfort him.  
  
"You don't have to be grateful for that. You are amazing and wise and a very skilled samurai. Very caring and generous. I love you for all what you are. I saw the geisha once and you are very graceful and beautiful like that too. It will be my honor to meet her too, my love," Corey said giving small kisses to the small lips. 

"Let me clean you and dress you up. I know some traditions…"

After letting Corey peck his lips, Kiichi smiled bright at him and stopped himself from thanking Corey again. But he couldn't help himself and felt deeply grateful to this man who gave him his heart and unconditional love. "Your acceptance means a lot to me too," he stroked Corey's hair with a soft expression. "And I can't wait you to do all those things to me and maybe some to the geisha too," he winked at his man.  
  
"Alright, do as you wish, my love," Kiichi once again gave free reign over his body. "You know that... the Shogun letting you dress me is a huge thing, right? I don't know how you managed to get him to agree to that."

"Maybe he just wants us to have a good start at the fight," Corey said smiling. Keeping the thoughts to himself that maybe the Shogun knew something about them and will get them busted after a while…

"I see my Captain uniform there too. You can dress me up as well," he kissed the inviting lips one last time and let his man go to prepare the oil scented water and wash cloth to ritually clean up the samurai.

"Yes, maybe," he mumbled but his darker thoughts were wiped away from Corey's offer and in the end Kiichi smiled. "It'd be my honor to dress you," he added then waited for Corey to get ready.  
  
Moving next to him he stood there naked, waiting for his man to start the old ritual. It always warmed Kiichi's heart a bit when he saw how much the Captain loved to learn about and get involved in their culture.

Being nervous a little to not mess up such an important ritual, Corey lit the incense sticks and placed them on each side of the standing warrior to let the swirling smoke cover his body and connect his being with the ancients.

He wetted the cloth and started to slowly wash Kiichi from his face down in small circles of his hand, smearing the oils on his skin during the process.

When he was done with the whole body, he reached for the rolled up soft textile and started to wrap the long body and shoulders first, then with the more narrow ones the upper arms to prevent the hard armor breaking up the skin.

The warrior just smiled a bit on the intense concentration he saw on his love's handsome face. He stood there with a straight back and squared shoulders, inhaling the smoke and letting the silence engulf them as his whole being was starting to relax and focus at the same time, slipping into a different, more peaceful and meditative state. It was also a kind of preparation of the soul for the battle ahead.  
  
And while taking deep even breaths, his black eyes staring into the distance, he had to admit that this ritual was much better when his love was preparing him. He loved every caring and clearly adoring touches of the other man.

Corey brought the parts of the full body armor and started to adjust them to his samurai from his legs. Going upward on his body with the chest and back parts then the bracers on the forearms. He left only the helmet and the mask for Kiichi to put on before going out. Corey stepped back a bit and looked over his warrior then going behind his back he made the long hair into a bun. Ready.

Continuing his previous thought while Corey kept working on dressing him into the pitch black armor, Kiichi found this ritual much more intimate now – and he's been dressed by servants countless of times. But this was Corey and it definitely added something more to the well-known ritual.  
  
Once they were done, Kiichi checked every part of the armor, adjusting it a bit only at a couple of places. "Thank you. It's perfect. Where did you learn this?" he asked facing the slightly shorter and still very naked man, letting his dark eyes feast on the sight for a little while longer before they moved closer to Corey's uniform.

"The Shogun let me learn the culture. And so I could talk with the servants about how some basic things are," Corey shrugged with a little blush and was very happy that he could do it all correctly and make this all special for Kiichi. "My clothes are not that special, though… Just showing my rank and are decorated more," he chuckled.

"I see. Well, you learned it very well," Kiichi smiled as he started washing Corey down too in a similar manner, even if it wasn't custom among white men. But Corey was in between the two worlds already.

"And I think you're wrong. Your uniform is just as special in a way and your ranks and decorations tell a story about your achievements too," Kiichi said while finishing up cleaning Corey and helping him into his underwear then shirt. While buttoning that down with measured yet graceful movements, Kiichi looked up at him with a small smile. "And you look dashing in it, I have to admit. Although I never understood why you don't have some kind of armor that would give you more protection during the fights."

"Because white men rarely fight face to face anymore. Even in the World War we only had helmets on as protection. But then most of the time only our heads were out of the ditches," Corey laughed a little looking proudly at his warrior in his full glory and reached for the Captain hat.

"I see. But I understand it with such weapons and tactics, even if I disagree with them," the samurai said, picking up his katana and shorter sword called wakizashi to put them in place on his side.  
  
Then he looked at his man in the uniform, melting a bit from the sight. "You know... this uniform suits you so well too," he smiled a bit, stepping to Corey to stroke down on his chest and peck his lips. "I wish we had more time..." Kiichi added with a playful fire in his eyes. "But we have to eat then go. Come on, today breakfast is served for us in the throne room," he said, taking Corey's hand but instead of pulling him towards the door, Kiichi changed his mind and hugged his man, kissing his lips passionately and desperately too. "May the dragons' fire be with you and keep you safe today, my love."

The Captain straightened himself from that praising and held the samurai close to him.   
This was a huge thing to let a white man so deeply join a Shogunate and fight alongside the samurais. Corey was still afraid that all these were just temporary favors from the Shogun and only to use his help in battle. Even though they became almost like friends… the fact that he was messing around with the Shogun’s personal property made Corey extra careful.   
  
But then Corey just smiled up into the loving black eyes and kissed his man back reassuringly. "May the dragons be with you, my love. Let's eat that ritual food and be worthy to the ancients’ honor."

In a few minutes they were sitting by long low tables that were put into the throne room. Servants were hurrying to serve the starving warriors – even if they didn't touch the food before the tea ceremony. Some were laughing and joking quietly, others stayed in silence, mentally preparing for the battle too.  
  
In front of the Shogun's dais there was a shorter table. The ruler was now sitting by its middle in his red and black armor, looking over the long room. His first two samurais – Corey-chan in his new red armor and Kiichi – were sitting on his two sides while the Captain next to his black-armored warrior.  
  
The moment the monks entered, the whole room fell silent. Jim nodded to the high priest as a signal that he can start the ceremony.

The Captain just smiled at the new pretty red armor Corey-chan had on. Clearly a precious gift from his Lord… Even better for him and Kiichi…   
  
The high priest and the monks set up a ritual fire in the middle and started a low chanting as the smoke got swirling and they called the ancients to unite and help the warriors in the battle. Then they started a tea ceremony and blessing the food before them.

The meaning of the new armor wasn't a secret in front of Kiichi either, but he didn't comment on it and nothing could be seen on his face as he was sitting there with a straight back, watching the ceremonies with his intense dark eyes.  
  
The whole atmosphere of the hall changed as the smoke swirled around the samurais ready for battle. It definitely got quite spiritual and in a way peaceful, knowing that the ancients would be on their side whether they lived or died that day.

The Shogun rose and said some encouraging words to his men. Talking about the new weapons and praising those warriors that mastered the use of them so quickly and well. He mentioned the honor of the clan that Kato has been trying to hurt.   
  
In a way it was very similar to how Corey would and did speak to his legion before a battle. And the familiarity felt good for the Captain.

After the monks blessing the food and they ate in silence, everyone was served sake and stood up for some battle yells towards the gods to favor them in the fight. After that there was nothing more than to get on the horses and take their position on the field. 

It was on. Corey Beaulieu can prove himself as a soldier once again...

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_  
__Shogun Root in battle_ ([Source](http://www.obaasima.com/samurai-battle-wallpaper-free/))

The sounds of the guns were deafening around them, but the clashes of swords and dying yells were nearly just as loud. Kiichi was wielding his swords with practiced ease. There was something graceful in his moves, as if he was dancing while sending his opponents to the afterlife.

He stuck closer to Corey-chan and their Shogun who joined his men in the fight. It was their task to guard Jim as they were slicing their way through the mass of fighting samurais and American soldiers.

Using the new weapons was definitely a shock to their enemy and Shogun Kato's face wasn't as satisfied while he was sitting on his horse, overlooking the fighting.

"Come down and fight, you coward! Where is your honor?!" That was the outraged Shogun Root yelling on top of his lungs towards the other ruler. It wasn't enough that Kato was conspiring with white men, he also didn't enter the fight like it was custom during bigger battles to encourage the samurai and earn their respect too. So it was understandable that Shogun Root, who was also an excellent warrior, saw red from that, his long and strong arms killing more and more opponents while Corey and Kiichi were trying to keep up and protect him.

The lineup of the battle was not new for the Captain. The pawns with swords run at front. Then the horsemen. The archers are at the side or back aiming at the enemy. This time the side was more crowded as gunmen moved slowly along with the chaotic fight.   
  
Corey had to place the cannons at important points of the field to be able to make the biggest damage in the lines of the enemy. 

Moving along on foot as well with his sniper gun on his shoulder, Corey kept taking down more and more people. And saving many good samurais to fight longer. Of course, his eyes followed the Shogun and the red and black samurais sticking even more closer to him. And he had to laugh and agree about the outbursts of the Lord.   
  
Running after the others to keep up with his gun, he saw a target right behind Kiichi. An American soldier was trying to shoot the Shogun with a pistol… Good thing that the Captain was there and shot the moron in the head in no time. He nodded at the Shogun who looked at him impressed.

 

After slicing a soldier nearly in half, Kiichi swirled around to the sound of the loud shot and quickly realized what just happened. Seeing the Shogun's impressed look, the samurai risked a short and thankful (and proud) smile at Corey before going against another samurai who tried to use them being distracted for a moment. He stood no chance against Kiichi.  
  
The Shogun kept pushing forward, making it harder for his bodyguards to keep him safe. Not that Jim wasn't slicing his fair share of the enemy. But what none of them saw before it was nearly too late was another shot that was fired at him.  
  
Luckily the short red samurai had enough time to jump in front of his Lord to protect him at the cost of his own life too. As his shoulder got hit by the bullet, damaging his armor too, all the sound he made was just a painful huff while one of their own samurais killed the attacker in the distance.  
  
All knew that if Corey didn't take the bullet, it would've hit the Shogun straight in the chest.  
  
"Corey-chan..." the Shogun paused for a brief moment, contemplating on pulling back, but the fierce look in the glowing blue eyes made him deeply proud as well as the words that were gritted through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm fine, my Lord. Let's keep pushing forward..."  
  
To that the Shogun nodded and they were back in the chaos of the battle.

The Captain tried to keep up with the other gunmen with him. The battle became even more hectic as Shogun Root and his warriors marched unstoppable and cut their way to push back the enemy. 

Corey got more into the front to be able to see the attackers better, and he took down many Americans. Being a bit proud of that inside. It got harder and harder to reload the gun fast enough as the warriors of Kato got desperate and fought with more power. Keeping his eye on the trio as much he could while he practically breathed in gunpowder in his hurry, he just saw an enemy warrior jump behind his samurai. He had to save Kiichi-kun, so without thinking for a second he pushed the gun into his helper's hands and dashed forward pulling his hunting knife out and threw it into the middle of the attacker's chest who fell back dead just from behind Kiichi.

That action wasn't missed by the trio either. And as Kiichi realized that this time it was he whom Corey saved, his eyes and expression softened on instinct while looking into his man's triumphant and satisfied face. That look was telltale, even if it lasted only for seconds before the famous warrior's oni mask was slid back down to protect and hide his face.  
  
But the Shogun wasn't blind and caught it with a light frown before concentrating back on the fight. Though it seemed that after the last stronger and desperate wave of attack, the spirit and force of the enemy were starting to break as the dragon warriors – along with their ruthless leader – kept pushing forward.  
  
Kato – still not joining the fight – wasn't impressed of course. In fact he seemed more and more tense, displeased and worried. When the other Shogun and his bloody samurais were getting too close, he ordered to retreat and soon the signal was given to fall back.

It was a good demonstration of Shogun Root's power. The Lord was not weak as Kato and a few neighboring Shoguns thought.   
The warriors were yelling and cheering loud all the way back to the palace to let all the forest and land hear their victory.   
  
Captain Corey Beaulieu was a little concerned about the look he caught from the Shogun, though… He now served his purpose, and they accidentally gave some more proof to the leader about their affair with Kiichi. And now as the warriors learned to use the cannons and guns and the battle was won, who knows how Jim-san will feel about sharing his property...

***

Soon the triumphant Shogun and his warriors arrived back to the palace. By then everything was prepared for treating the wounded and give a celebration to all.  
  
The wounded red samurai was taken back to his room to get undressed, his wound treated and body cleaned. The Shogun personally checked on him to make sure he was going to be okay. Then he went to his own quarters to let the servants take care of him too. Luckily – thanks to his two brave and strong samurais, he only had a few smaller cuts and bruises, but his mind was already ahead of him. He was going to have to sit with his warriors and celebrate, although he wasn't that satisfied with the outcome of this battle. He wanted to fight Kato and also had some worries about rumors he'd heard about the Emperor and the changes he wanted to do to his country.  
  
Meanwhile Kiichi helped a bit to the wounded and once he saw that everyone was taken care of, he himself checked on the red Corey before washing himself and changing into clean clothes. He was starting to get exhausted, but it was a good kind of tiredness in his bones. They were successful and he was saved by his love today too. That made the samurai smile to himself as he headed towards the great hall to celebrate with the Captain and his fellow warriors.

The Captain had it more easy with the changing from his uniform. He was already on his way to the hall when he saw Kiichi going to his own room with the servants. Maybe he could have a few words with the Shogun before everyone arrives.   
  
The place was half-full already and the Captain walked to the Lord bowing before him. "I hope I could serve you well, my Lord," he said with a small smile, trying to search the Shogun's expression.

The Shogun was sitting there sipping on some sake while he was overseeing his men slowly gathering in the hall for the feast and celebration. He was thinking about what to tell them and put aside some worrying news he got before taking his usual seat on his dais.  
  
When the Captain appeared, Jim nodded to him as a greeting and accepting his respect. Waving with one hand he invited the Captain to sit near him so they could talk. A servant girl quickly poured sake for both of them before hurrying off to do the same to the already gathered samurais.  
  
"Yes, you did wonderfully, Corey-san. I was impressed and satisfied with your skills," he said on a calm voice, his face staying unreadable then he drank and let the strong liquor burn its way down. "Thank you for your help. As I promised, you're going to be a free man in the palace. A guest rather than a captive. I'll announce it tonight," he added.

Corey couldn't hide the surprise and moved emotions appearing on his face and he bowed deep before the Lord. 

"Thank you, Jim-san. If you allow me, I would like to stay in the wing where I am now. Close to the waterfall and the shrines. It makes me calm and I like to walk there. I would only ask for some duty to repay… or more like return something from your great gift to me. And maybe a room with a bath…" he added at the end with a little smirk like friends use to do between each other. He was moved and grateful and really wanted to be useful as he learns more of this culture.

Jim nodded again then hummed to himself, stroking his beard a few times, a contemplating look on his face as he was watching the other man. It was clear that he was debating on something then he finally seemed to give in.  
  
"Very well. You can stay in that wing. There's a free room a bit closer to the main palace that would suit your wishes. The bath next to it is what Kiichi-kun uses too. But I doubt it would be a problem for you two," he chuckled a bit more to himself and drank another round of sake, his hazel eyes drifting towards the nicely filling hall.

"Thank you Jim-san," Corey said and bowed low to hide his blush. He rather drank more and looked over the warriors too than to add to Jim's comments. "How is Corey-chan? Are there many wounded?" he asked to be more practical.

"His shoulder will heal, but it's gonna need some time even with the fact that his armor took most of the blow. He's a much stronger man than he looks like," Jim said with a fond look in his eyes, although his face stayed just as neutral under all the facial hair on it.  
  
"Others weren't that fortunate. Many have stepped onto the glorious path of the next life, but not as many as in the enemy's ranks. We have some wounded, yes. But most will fully heal," he said then watched as Kiichi came closer and bowed to the Shogun, who waved to sit on the other side of the dais.  
  
When a servant came closer too to tell the Shogun that everyone who could move were there, he nodded and cleared his throat to which silence fell onto the hall.  
  
"Great warriors of the Dragons! We are here to celebrate yet another victory. You fought well, my samurais. I and your ancestors are proud of you and of those who gave their life today. We are far from eliminating this and other lurking threats, but let this night be loud from us celebrating our victory, life and the dead. Let the feast begin!"

***

The celebration took long and the warriors were drinking and singing almost until dawn. The mood was great and the Shogun joined in too with the singing of the battle songs. Indeed it was loud and all the gods and ancestors could hear about their victory while outside their dead were being prepared for their last journey.  
  
A servant hurried to meet up with the Captain when he went on his way from all the celebration and told him that his room was moved and she showed him where. 

The residence was bigger with a somewhat living room-like space with a small table and they put up his uniform on a rack like they did to samurai armors too. As he walked back, there was a smaller room with – to his surprise – a western double bed awaiting him. He laughed shaking his head and sat down to try out the mattress, leaning back on it with a pleasure-filled loud moan as it treated his back so nicely.

To that a soft chuckle came from the bedroom door that was left open. Kiichi was standing there only with a white towel around his waist, the lean but muscular tattooed body slightly glistening from the bath he obviously just took.  
  
"So this is what jealousy feels like," he smiled wide at the other man then stepped in, sliding the door closed behind him. "This strange bed must be really good if it makes you moan like this..." he said eyeing the furniture and even pushing the mattress down a bit with one hand. "Are you satisfied with your new room?"

Corey looked up with a wide smile and put two and two together. "We can walk between our rooms through the bath? That's very nice. And yes. I love it. Come on… Try it," he said with a playful shine in his eyes and with a swift move grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him down next to him to the soft spring mattress, laughing as he turned the samurai onto his back, lying upon him. "How do you like it?"

"Yes, we can without being noticed," he said, but he didn't tell Corey that it kinda surprised him that the Shogun allowed this. By then Kiichi had picked up on some signs and vibes too that his master was probably clear with the fact that Kiichi and Corey got close. Of course that thought terrified the samurai on some level, always half-expecting that in any minute the Shogun could blow up from that. But so far he didn't say or do anything that would indicate that. Which was a whole new level of scary and confusing to Kiichi.  
  
But for now he just wanted to enjoy what they could have. Because he wasn't sure when that could change in a blink of an eye.  
  
Lying under his warrior now, Kiichi smiled up at Corey, the towel lost somewhere by the corner of the bed. "Hmm... it's very nice. Especially since it comes with you on top of me..." he let his hands caress the still fully clothed man and offered his cute lips for a kiss.

Corey leaned down to kiss the small sweet lips deeply with all his love in it. Sliding a hand down on the wet naked side of his samurai, he adored every muscle under the silky pale skin.   
  
"I’ve never in my life been so happy and worried at the same time. But I just want to enjoy what we have now… I love you and never want to let you go..." he whispered looking deep into the black eyes. "When can you stay with me again?"

Melting into that kiss and under Corey felt so good. Kiichi could feel that love and care radiating from every move his soldier made. To that the samurai couldn't stop himself from sliding his hands to open and stroke down the clothes from his man's back.  
  
"I feel the same way," Kiichi admitted too and took Corey’s quickly filling shaft into his hand to stroke him a bit urgently. After all, they could've died that day and being in each others' arms was something they both had to treasure.  
  
"I can stay now. Corey-chan is resting... I was ordered to the Shogun for the short remaining time of the night... so I'm prepared..." he murmured, his cheeks coloring more and more. "But he was called to Yuki-san before he could touch me..." Kiichi confessed and true to his words he led Corey's fingers to his entrance that was still wet and loose despite the bath.

It felt so good that his samurai was so needy over him. Corey groaned pleased and aroused from the strokes and circled his hips, rubbing the wet entrance while kissing the long neck of his love.   
  
"You are very skilled to make me lose my mind for you all the time... I love that…" he moaned and moved to be in position and slide into the very willing body.

Digging his nails slightly into the broad back, Kiichi rubbed himself against that teasing tip, moaning low. "I'm pleased to hear that you love that... but what I love even more is you in me. So... take me already. Make me feel alive again," he panted, his hands sliding down onto his man's naked ass in an attempt to pull him closer thus making that tip finally breach him.  
  
"Please, my love... I want to feel you impale me on your beautiful meat again..." he panted, turning his head to playfully nip at Corey's lips and chin.

"You're so hungry... Just like me…" Corey breathed on a predatory deep tone and pushed hard inside the wet and loose hole. Shivering along his muscular body from the joy spreading in his veins from the feeling how the inner walls of his love wrapped tightly around his throbbing shaft. Gripping the narrow hip with one hand, he kissed and nipped at Kiichi’s neck. "Anything you wish, my love… I need you just as you need me…" he whispered and started to move slowly but steadily, working up a nice pace for them.

Kiichi could only moan in agreement at first, because Corey entering him like that was just too intense. Holding on to the strong body above him he bit down on his bottom lip hard to hold back a loud moan. The stretch was nearly too much, but now he was so very glad that he was prepared because Corey was right: Kiichi was hungry and wouldn't be able to wait any longer.  
  
"You feel so good... keep going, please," he opened his black eyes that looked even bigger from being so aroused. "I was so worried that I could lose you today, but you were so brilliant out on the field. My fierce dragon," he whispered in between moans then he lifted his legs enough to put them onto Corey's shoulders, practically bending himself in half to feel that wonderful thick cock more in his needy ass. "Come on, my dragon. I know you want to take me harder and faster... Do it... I'm yours..."

"My samurai… You're so amazing…" Corey could only mumble from the feeling of want and need from his man. Gripping onto the lean strong thigh, he lifted himself on his other hand and started to thrust hard and fast against his lover's prostate. He felt the urging inside them both and knew they wouldn't last for long. The thick mattress softened the rough moves and was squeaking low, slowly rocking them along with every deep push.

It was definitely different being taken on this soft bed. It was nicer for his back – especially when Corey began pounding him hard and fast as requested. The praising words of his lover made those strong flames and some pride spreading in the warrior fast while he was moaning and panting for air.  
  
Reaching down he took hold of his leaking cock and started jerking himself to push them both closer to their release. It was intense and raw like their emotions for each other.  
  
"Yes... yes, just like that... Right there... Nearly..." Kiichi babbled and pressed his head into the mattress as his whole body arched and tensed in the next moment. He moaned long and low as his abused ass gripped the pulsing shaft hard and his juices shot onto his hand and their bellies as that pure bliss blinded him and bathed his whole being in their flames.

"For the gods…" Corey moaned loud and gritted his teeth as Kiichi pulled him into the sweet abyss of ecstasy and he pumped the jerking body full with his seed, groaning like a beast out of control and shaking as they tried to catch their breaths.

Corey dropped on top of his samurai, kissing the beloved face all over, finding the parted and dried cute lips and claimed them as his for a passionate kiss.

All Kiichi could do was lay there and return the kisses while fighting for air, his stretched and filled ass still throbbing as their bodies were slowly calming down. He put his long tattooed arms around his sweaty man after lowering his legs and clung to him tight, hiding his face in the thick neck.  
  
"I love you. I want to forget everything else. All the worries and problems. I can rest here with you as I'm off duty and you're our guest now."

"I love you so much too. And want nothing else… Just hold you in my arms as long as I can…" Corey smiled moving his head to look at his beautiful man, gently caressing the flushed face. "I will serve under you… How you like that, my Lord?" he asked carefully moving out of the lean body and with a wash cloth by the bedside he cleaned them up.

Moving in a way so that Corey could clean them, Kiichi smiled softly up at him before rolling onto his side invitingly. "I like the sound of that," he said then pulled his man close to him, after putting the cover over their naked bodies. It was always so good to get lost in and wrapped into his man's scent and warmth.  
  
"I'll boss you around good. Now let's rest before someone remembers us," he chuckled a bit and nestled into his man's embrace as exhaustion took over his body and mind. Even later the soreness of his body from the too soft mattress was so worth this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Morning came quickly for the pair sleeping all cuddled up in a Japanese palace on top of a western double bed. After breakfast Kiichi went to check on his wounded warriors and how the funeral preparations were going, and Corey was called to the Shogun.   
  
Nature hid the memories of the battle under a fresh thick layer of snow. Making it all like a far away dream with all the beauties of the garden and the forest. Such horrible things clearly couldn't happen less than a day ago in a fairytale-like scene like that… Corey looked up at the tall seven roofed building of the palace and smiled to himself about how it really used to seem like a magical tower for his western eyes. Well it was still a little, but he also felt more at home and like belonging to this culture.   
  
The Lord of the land waited him in the office. Dark circles under his hazel eyes and even all that facial hair could not hide the drained tiredness and maybe sadness that lingered over the tall man. It seemed to the Captain that even his height got less, the dropped shoulders was not a way of his kind to stand. And it was strange from the big, always strict-looking man to show such signs of being... broken…   
  
"Good morning, Corey-san," he bowed back to the arriving white man and waved to him to take a seat by the high table on a western chair. "How did you sleep? Was your residence of your liking?" Jim asked, but his voice was missing the always present naughty and even playful tone when he addressed the Captain with some lines with double meaning about the affair he was having.   
  
"Yes. Thank you, my Lord," Corey bowed again. "It was a great surprise seeing that bed. It's very good and I missed only that from my previous life. The residence is perfect and I rested well. Can I ask how you are, my Lord?" he added carefully. By then they both became some sort of friends. Or at least to the limits of how a man in such high position can make friends with an outsider… But Corey felt that such question would still be a risky one…

To his surprise the Shogun let out a sigh and stroked his beard down a few times, thinking how he should start… 

"This office here is the first sign of your culture slowly pouring into this land. After that war the country began forming itself all over again. Getting more modern, as they say. The emperor is young and his ministers are greedy. Gossip about bad news travel fast. Still, every gossip has some sort of truth in it. The Bay and the market kept us safe from the changes for a long time. We will see how long it will take until they make me put on a western suit," Jim laughed and finally showed some signs of the Shogun Corey knew. 

"Until that Kiichi-kun is your Lord and you serve him as the head of the gunmen. I decided that you should keep your title and be addressed as Captain. The warriors spoke only well of you. How you taught them with patience and explained clearly how to use the weapons and you looked after them and learned their names. That is a big thing for the pawns and those people now upgraded, thanks to you and the guns," the Lord kept thinking out loud, summing up the past weeks. "I think. No. I am sure you are a great captain and these men will be happy to obey you. And I too am grateful for your services," Jim-san bowed with a smile. 

"I am glad you enjoyed your night and bed. We have to cherish what we get while we have it," he added with a small sad smile. "The monk will arrive to teach about our gods and myths as you wished. And I will be busy being with Yuki. You go to Kiichi-kun after the lesson. Enjoy it, Corey san," the Shogun stood up like the Captain and bowed as a goodbye, leaving the white man in the office.

Meanwhile Kiichi was visiting Corey-chan to check on him too after doing so with his other wounded warriors. They even chatted a bit about the battle and their Shogun. The healing samurai even commented on Kiichi's little stiff moves asking if the night was rough. Well, it was, but the stiffness of his muscles could be thanked more to that western bed he wasn’t used to. Not that he would tell that to the nosy redhead.  
  
But one thing was sure. They both were worried about the Shogun. He showed more and more signs of stress, tension and tiredness and that wasn't going to be good for anyone, because usually at some point Jim would blow and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that explosion.  
  
Leaving the nicely healing and resting warrior, Kiichi visited Yuki-san but since the boy was sleeping, that turned into a shorter visit than planned. After watching the pale young heir for a few minutes with worry in his eyes, Kiichi headed back to his own room as he had no other duties at the moment. He was thinking about a lot of things as he sighed looking around in his room.  
  
He didn't want to be alone now, so walking through the bath he shared with Corey from now on, he entered his man's residence, deciding to wait for him there while meditating a bit to put his mind and body in order.

The lessons were interesting like always. Corey-san loved to learn about the myths and stories of that culture and he thought he could understand the thinking of these people more through the stories they grow up with.   
  
But entering his bedroom and seeing a meditating samurai was a sight that made him sigh pleased and just watch Kiichi with a smile.

Sensing and hearing that he wasn't alone anymore, Kiichi started slowly bringing his mind back from the meditation. It took him a good minute to do so and when he opened his eyes, he saw his handsome Captain, which made him smile right away.  
  
"How was your lesson, my love?" he asked on a soft and maybe a bit dreamy tone, just feasting his eyes on his man's features, feeling his heart and spirit warming from both the sight and the presence of Corey.

"It was interesting. I was learning about that demon on your arm too," Corey sat down next to his man and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, looking over the tattoos. "And I know now how it is so warm inside here. It's fascinating really. And we should bring food to the [Susuwatari](https://www.facebook.com/TheGhibliFamily/videos/1823029694683816/?autoplay_reason=user_settings&video_container_type=0&video_creator_product_type=2&app_id=2392950137&live_video_guests=0) as a thanks for heating up the water under the rooms and warming us," he said a little proud of all his new knowledge, even straightened his back as he looked at his lover. He really just loved it all…

White men liked to think about these people as primitive ones because they held onto their traditions and old ways. But under that they were more modern in many ways. Like the way they made the baths hold the water long enough to soak in it. And this heating thing… The bamboo was used as half pipes and boiled water circulated in them to heat the living areas from the floors. It was genius in the Captain's eyes.

"Oh you mean Ibaraki no Doji?" Kiichi looked down at said demon being in a fight with the samurai Watanabe no Tsuna on his arm. "I see the monk is teaching you well of our myths," he laughed with joy at Corey, putting his hand on his man's as he was resting it on Kiichi's tattooed arm.  
  
"Yes, those hard-working soot spirits have always been my favorites ever since I was a child," he smiled warmly at his man and leaned in to kiss one of the dimples on the bearded face. "You have no idea how sweet and young you look when talking about my... our culture. It makes all the worries and the burdens of your past disappear from your face and mind," Kiichi said softly, stroking along the now smooth forehead of his man. "I love to see you like this."

"Yes, yes. I meant that demon," Corey smiled more and leaned his head to the caressing hand with a little blush. "I can't help it. My culture forgot most of the old tales thanks to the Christian Church and their ban on everything that was before them. Only a few tales for children were around. I can't help it but feel this culture close to me… Like… what I always felt deep inside. That I felt how I should make decisions or follow my intuitions. It's like I always belonged here and now that I am here I feel more and more at peace. I feel like I found my home for what I’ve been searching for all my life. I belong here... I feel like that anyway…"

"I understand, my love. And yes, you and your dragon spirit belong here with us. With me," Kiichi said with a soft smile and pecked his man's lips. "It's still a bit unbelievable to me that you are finally here. You've already changed my life so much and I feel like it keeps happening. It makes me both happy and worried because of our circumstances," he said, frowning for the first time as his worries were slowly seeping back into his mind.  
  
"I sense big changes in the near future. There are signs of that already. I can see and feel it on our Shogun too, although he didn't tell me much. The prince isn't getting better either. I visited him today. He looks so pale and weak already. As if his spirit is leaving his small but otherwise strong body. I'm so very worried about him," he sighed heavily.

"Yes I saw Jim-san very tired too. And maybe like he is giving up. About the changes he didn't tell me the details either but it's about the western lifestyle and ways creeping into the land and the leadership," Corey said lying down and pulling Kiichi with him to wrap him into his arms.

"I'm sorry about Yuki-san. Jim-san told me to enjoy things while we have it. And I'm sure he meant about the changes that are coming and also his son... dying… What will happen if Yuki-san does die?"

"Our Shogun is strong and a real fighter, but... there are things that are much bigger than how far his hands can reach. Even such a powerful man can't stop certain things from happening. And maybe... maybe they are meant to happen," Kiichi said while lying in Corey's arms, holding onto his man tightly.  
  
"He's a wise man underneath it all. He probably knows what he's talking about and we should take his advice then. To enjoy what we have," the long-haired samurai murmured, his cute lips pressing into a thin line for a moment or two while stroking Corey's hair and thinking about Yuki. Clearly it was painful for him to accept the possibility that he might die.  
  
"If Yuki... does succumb to this illness... the Shogun is going to be out of a legitimate heir. Thus he'll have to produce another one with his wife," he said quietly.

"And as I know him… he is not too fond of women… Poor guy…" Corey said with really feeling sorry for the Shogun. 

"It's strange, though… As I know here the father names the newborns. And your name means 'happy first son,' right? Your mother gave you a nice name even if she didn't want you..." Corey said and he didn't even know why, but it has been on his mind ever since he got to the palace and looked up at the Shogun and the family altar with the dragon swords… "Sorry... It just has been on my thoughts for a while... I shouldn't say such things... But I was ordered to be with you... So we are free for the rest of the day…"

"No, he isn't. As far as I know, in his youth he was more open to female company too," he shrugged, his eyes closing off a bit and not reacting anything else but confirming that his name meant that.  
  
"Oh, I'm happy to hear that we can be together. How about I make us some tea... perhaps as a geisha?" Kiichi pushed himself up on an elbow, looking a bit shy and flushed at his man, not sure if he'd like that idea.

"I get to know the geisha herself? I would love that. I want to learn from you and your culture in all meaning. But especially about you…" Corey smiled up at his love and rose too to kiss the small puckered lips. "Can I watch you get ready?"

"I think it's time for you to meet her, yes," Kiichi chuckled shortly after that kiss. He blushed a bit even more from Corey's enthusiasm but finally nodded. "Yes, you can, of course. Anything you want," he agreed then got up, holding out a hand for his man. "Let's go to my room then. I have everything there that I'll need," he added as an explanation before walking hand in hand there.  
  
Kiichi was a bit nervous although he's been doing this for years, but usually on his own and for the Shogun, without being watched by such intense eyes. But swallowing hard and smiling at Corey, he waved for him to sit by the table and wait patiently.  
  
First Kiichi moved to kneel by a low wardrobe and pull out a drawer to take out his finest kimono – a gift from the Shogun of course. It was made of the best and most expensive white silk, depicting blooming cherry blossom trees. Collecting everything he'd need, he looked over every piece of clothing as if starting to get into the required mindset. Then he began undressing then dressing himself with practiced and graceful moves.

Corey sat and watched it all mesmerized and holding his breath back. His strong fierce samurai changed into being a graceful fine lady right before his eyes. He felt his heart beating even faster from the magical atmosphere in the air around them and he didn't dare to do anything to break that spell.

Putting on all the clothes took some time but once Kiichi was done, he sat back down to a mirror previously placed on the drawer along with a hair brush, hair pins and everything he'd need for his make up.  
  
While picking up the hair brush to start brushing his hair, she started humming an old melody that geisha from the memories used to hum while getting ready for the night.  
  
This time since she wasn't going to meet the Shogun, she put her hair up in a different bun than the samurais liked to wear. It was elegant but simple.  
  
Next came the make up. As she continued humming that old song – putting them both even more under the spell – she picked up the brush to start painting her skin white with it. Every move seemed to have lots of practice and meaning behind them. It was as if the graceful moves were all calculated – and they probably were too.  
  
It took a good half an hour to finish everything on her make up, leaving her small and cute geisha lips bright red, the dark eyes lined with black and her skin pale as freshly fallen snow. After a touch of rose-scented perfume on her wrists and behind her ears, she finally raised and without looking at the Captain, she prepared everything for the tea ceremony. Just when all was ready did the geisha sit back gracefully onto her heels, bowing to the man next to her.  
  
"I am honored to meet you, Captain Beaulieu," she started, reaching out a hand and with fine movements she started preparing the tea for them. "I hear you come from a faraway land and are a famous and strong warrior among your men. My name is Sakura and I am going to be your company for the rest of the day, if it pleases you, Corey-san."

The Captain was lost for words as he looked at the gorgeous geisha wide-eyed. He bowed deep and swallowed hard. 

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. It pleases me very much…" he said and blushed thinking he just sounded stupid." I came from the American continent, yes. I’m a soldier. The rest is not for me to state…" he babbled not really finding himself yet.

"Aw, don't be so shy and confused, Corey-san. It's normal when first seeing a geisha like me," she smiled at the handsome man from under her black eyelashes then concentrated on the tea ceremony to give Corey some time to recover and center himself.  
  
Soon she could pour the tea into two mugs, offering one to the man by her side and taking one for herself to take a careful sip. "You are humble, I can see that," she said as if picking up where they had left off. "Tell me one of your deepest desires, Corey-san," she said on a playful tone.

Now that question was just great to ease his mind – the Captain thought to himself and rather sipped on the tea too. 

"Well... One is to become my man's under that waterfall. But it's cold and a very public place, so not so likely to happen," he said with a little chuckle. Still lost in the magic of this all. "Maybe... maybe to try those silk ropes and that technique of tying it around someone…"

"Oh those are both nice and... naughty desires. Maybe the first will happen one day. And well... maybe I could later help you out with the other one if you need someone to practice on. I happen to like to be tied up like that by handsome men like yourself," Sakura – which means cherry blossom – said playfully again, but at the same time dead serious too.  
  
"But before that... I shall entertain you some more, my Captain-san, no?" she asked after finishing her tea. "Would you like to hear me play some music for you? Some say I have a talent for that and also singing," she suggested, seeing the clearly baffled look on the Captain's face and wanting to give him some alternatives to choose from.

"Oh..." Corey could only react that swallowing hard and blushing some more. "That is good to know… I would like that… And yes. Please do show me your skills. I love music and songs. You write them too?" he asked picking up on the clearly different personality of the more naughty and open geisha. But a geisha should be like that to her guests and Sakura seemed to be very good in her profession of entertaining men…

"You are so cute when being at a loss and blushing like that, Corey-san," she added, outright flirting with the man by then. Bowing to his wishes, she stood up and with small steps walked over to a sliding door in the wall to take her three stringed instrument out of its place and join Corey by the table again.  
  
Taking her place closer to Corey now, she checked the strings while answering him. "Yes, I write some music and songs then other times I perform old traditional ones. Depends on what is asked from me," she said then started softly playing on the instrument with her long slender fingers. The melody was captivating and peaceful, but there was also a deep underlying passion in it too. Then she started softly singing the lines about stolen kisses, forbidden love and even coupling just to see how the Captain would react.

To all that of course the Captain blushed even more and watched the elegant creature fetch the instrument. His mind was spinning and he had to blink a few times from the choice of the song Sakura was singing. The music was beautiful and relaxed his mind, but the song on the other hand aroused his body along with the pretty flirty geisha. Soon showing visual evidence of all that as he was sitting there watching Sakura spellbound.

Glimpsing at the man close next to her, she of course noticed the effects the song and her flirty ways were having on the Captain and perhaps to encourage him a bit, she slid even closer to him until their thighs were practically touching. A clear invitation to invade her personal space and touch her the way he liked.  
  
That was confirmed by the lyrics of the song too and once it was over, she softly put her instrument down and flashed her bare tattooed wrist – which was considered arousing – to the Captain before placing her hand on his knee.  
  
"How did you like my song, Corey-san? Did it please you? Because I want to please you in every way you might want from me..." she said, practically giving free rein over her being to the handsome Captain.

"I loved your song very much Sakura-san. It had a great effect on me…" Corey said looking into the black eyes and moving the slender hand to his bulging pants. "You are very beautiful and talented, Sakura.." he added, hitting the more intimate addressing on purpose as he leaned closer and pecked the blood red moist lips.

The geisha immediately responded by a soft moan as she was kissed and parted her painted lips to let the man into her mouth. At the same time her hand traced the hard manhood with confidence and started lightly rubbing it to tease Corey some more.  
  
"You are too kind to me, Corey," she used the same intimate addressing. "But I'm happy to please you... Tell me how you want it and I will do it for you, my handsome Captain," she batted her lashes at him a bit, her hand squeezing the hard meat a bit firmer.

Corey was starting to see stars from all the attention and suggestions he was getting. He had to bite his lip with a moan and close his eyes from that divine touch on his hardness. "I want you to teach me how to tie you up with those long silk ropes… Please…" he whispered swallowing hard.

"As you wish," the geisha smiled with the slightly smeared paint on her lips, which only made her look more seducing yet vulnerable. Going as far as pecking the Captain's plump (and a little red) lips once more, she stroked the hardness under her palm one last time before getting up and going to another hidden compartment in the wall.  
  
It took her no time to find the long ropes just to carry them to her bed and place them on the floor next to it. Then facing Corey she started slowly undressing. While taking off layer after layer, she kept explaining what they were going to do.  
  
"This kind of artful bondage is called '[Kinbaku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_bondage#Technique)', meaning 'tight binding' or 'Shibari' which means 'decoratively tie'. Many find this way of tying up someone beautiful. The person who does the tying up is often called 'Nawashi' which means 'rope master'. It takes a long time to perfect the different types of techniques, but it is so worth it. During this practice pleasure derives more from the process of the binding than the beautiful result," she said, revealing more and more of her perfect pale and inked skin until Kiichi was standing there naked and clearly aroused.  
  
Sitting down on the middle of the bed with both her personalities showing, the geisha waved Corey closer to take a closer look of the ropes prepared neatly. "How did you envision binding me? In what pose?" she asked, stroking along the rope closest to her.

Corey listened to everything very interested. He saw some photos and even drawings of these things. And as much as he didn't care for the female bodies, the beautiful geometric way of the ropes and knots and the vulnerability aroused him the same as it did to his troops showing such pictures around.   
  
Kiichi, or more like Sakura now, was about to fulfill his dark desire. But he had already noticed that his love had the ability to bring the dominant possessive side of him to surface, and also he felt like submitting to the fierce samurai as well. It was balanced out well and for Corey it felt all perfect and natural to be that way. Bringing out the deepest hidden needs in each other and accepting and fulfilling them...   
  
"Kneeling before me," he whispered low, looking over his gorgeous man. "I love that… I mean… would love it. With your hands behind your back, holding your forearms…"

   

A slow smile spread on the painted lips hearing that about the pose. "I see you have heard of this before. Maybe even know the basics, you naughty boy," she chuckled dirtily but approvingly. "Very well. Whatever my Captain wishes for. I'll instruct you as we go along."  
  
And with that she crawled over to the man to sit back on her heels with her tattooed back towards Corey. She quickly stretched her equally inked arms a bit then put them behind her back, hands taking a hold of her forearms, head slightly bent forward.  
  
"Take the first rope and do as I say..." she started, even closing her eyes and suppressing a soft moan when Sakura felt the rope touch a wrist first. From there that special 'under a spell' atmosphere fell right back on them, even if it was charged with arousal more while Sakura kept instructing the Captain when it was needed.

It was magical and like a ritual and Corey felt honored and excited and very, very aroused. He slowly pulled the thin but very strong silk ropes around the goose bumped body. Making knots where it was needed. Forming a net-like shape over Sakura, admiring the process and the visuals as the geisha became more and more restricted and was now fully at the mercy of the Captain.

It was clear that on the receiving end the geisha had to keep her eyes closed and focus on her breathing. It was definitely affecting the inked body, which manifested in those goose bumps and an excited throbbing between her legs.  
  
The longer it took, the more amazing it felt – clearly for both of them. She loved to surrender to this man like this too. The more rope was used up by Corey, the less she could move and in a paradox way it felt more and more liberating to her mind, making her moan and lightly fidget every now and then.

   
_Sakura_

Finishing up knotting the final rope’s end, Corey stepped back and faced his creation. "You are so beautiful and perfect for me… I am so lucky to have the honor to have you…" he said and slowly took his clothes off. Standing fully naked and feeling the endless black eyes feasting on his body, he held his already leaking shaft and stroked it slowly as a show for his love. 

"I want your pretty red lips around it first… Then I make you ready for me," he stated in a low calm voice, the role of the dominant fully showing on him as he stepped to his lover and held the neat bun of dark hair and pulled the painted face to his cock.

Even if it didn't show from the layer of powder on Sakura's face, she was blushing as she slightly dropped her black gaze from the praising words. Then it was time to feast the dark eyes on that fine man finally undressing in front of her, making her even more aroused.  
  
"It's an honor for me to serve you in any way you need me," she whispered as the musky scent of the man hit her nose as her head was guided to the thick and beautiful meat, making her mouth water in anticipation. Without any further ado, she leaned a bit more forward to open her red lips and suck a small kiss onto the tip, tasting a bead of pre-cum on her tongue. Of course it made her moan and look up at the Captain with her big black eyes, red lips framing the hard cock as they began sliding onto Corey's shaft. She was obviously skilled if not a natural in sucking big cocks. Now she was immensely enjoying pleasuring this fine man with all she got in store for him.

The feeling made the Captain shiver and close his eyes to contain himself somehow. The slurping sounds and the red lip paint smeared on his dick were almost too much of a visual to hold back and not feed the geisha with his seed right in that moment…   
  
To avoid such a thing to happen, Corey pulled back and bent down to kiss again the sweet swelling lips before pushing the bonded body to the floor to lay on her side and started fingering and licking his love open for himself. The long tattooed thighs were wrapped around by the thin rope and the knees also secured in a bent position, the flushed and hard long manhood folded backwards right between the strong thighs and Corey kept flicking his tongue against the trapped wet tip of it.

Sakura could see and feel from more of that sweet fluid oozing into her mouth how much the Captain was enjoying her mouth. And damn how she loved the way it stretched it wide as she was working on him with all the tricks she knew, not caring about some of her saliva sliding down on her chin.  
  
She also made a mental note that some time she'll have to make the Captain come down her throat like that, but for now she let the buff man move her around as he wanted. Not that she had much of a choice bound like that. All Kiichi could do was quietly pant and moan from Corey's actions.  
  
Soon the bound geisha was squirming on the bed, so ready to be taken by this amazing soldier. "To all the gods... Please, Corey... fuck me already. Want to feel that thick cock in me. Don't tease me any longer..." she looked over her shoulder, her make up smeared around the slightly swollen and throbbing lips, eyes hazy with pure lust, muscles trembling and trapped cock oozing in anticipation.

He couldn't deny what his man needed, even if it was a kinky game. Corey moaned and laid behind the shaking body. He stroked along the soft sweaty skin and the tight ropes with adoration as his lips and teeth found the shoulder and nape of Sakura to pamper. His wide tip only pressed to the very ready hole for a good half minute. Making his man even more inpatient.   
  
But he also had enough of the teasing and grabbing onto the thicker rolled up part of the rope, he practically pulled Kiichi onto his thick cock, fucking himself deeper with short steady moves, groaning his pleasure into the fragrant neck.

The way that hard cock was stretching the helpless geisha was so very amazing. She was moaning low and satisfied as more and more of it was pushed into her hungry ass until Corey bottomed out. She panted and lightly circled her hips as much as she could to make more room for Corey's shaft.  
  
"Thank you... oh... please, please move. Need to feel you..." the needy and slightly desperate encouraging tore itself out from between the red lips as pleasure was rushing through the bound body over and over again in need for more.

Using the ropes the Captain was literally pulling the unmoving body rhythmically onto his cock, pushing hard against the sensitive nerve buds. Chasing their pleasures higher and higher as he felt loosing his mind and grip on himself in any second from all the sweet sinful noises of the geisha.

Kiichi just loved how his bound body was used by his man to pleasure them both. With every thug on his ropes, that thick oozing shaft impaled him deep, tearing more and more pleasure-filled sounds out of the geisha.  
  
He could feel his trapped cock leaking and throbbing against the ropes and soon she was whining for it. Needing and burning for it so hard that it felt like fully losing his being to the man and his hammering thrusts.  
  
Broken words and pleas were mumbled as all her right spots were being stimulated, pushing her higher and higher towards her blinding orgasm. She begged for permission, but before Corey could give it to the geisha, her whole body tensed in the firm grip of the ropes and the Captain and she shook apart from the pleasure that made her come hard onto Corey's thigh with his bound and bent back cock, his tight ass pulsing and pulling the hard dick deeper into her.

Corey's body stiffened from the nearly painful pull of those trembling walls. He put one of his big hands over the pretty lips of Sakura to silence and maybe choke her a little bit as he pushed even deeper inside and pumped her shaking body full of his seed with a throaty groan. Pulling the tied body closer, and moving slowly to take them through their orgasm, he kissed along the damp hair and nape with all of his burning love.

That big warm hand over her mouth only added to the messed up geisha's overwhelming pleasures and made her moan louder against Corey's palm, her bound body squirming with pleasure as she was filled up with the Captain's big load until she felt it oozing out of her ass so wonderfully dirtily.  
  
The geisha's bun loosened, her make up got smeared and her muscles started burning a bit from the ropes, but she loved it just as much as the slow pumping of the spent cock and those love-filled kisses on her nape as she was taking long breaths through her nose to let her trembling body calm down somewhat.

"You are perfect… I love you," Corey breathed lifting the hand from the mouth and stroking down the heavily moving chest. Caressing his love with adoration. "I want to bathe you and caress you for hours... "

Opening his eyes Kiichi's flesh broke out in goose bumps all over his tied and naked body. A sweet satisfied smile appeared on his white and sweaty face while enjoying the stroking on his heaving chest.  
  
"You're perfect too and I love you with all my being..." Kiichi whispered. "You can bathe me in our shared bath... and I will want to ride you in the water before all that caressing follows..." he chuckled a bit hoarsely and lifted his head to look back at his man over his tattooed shoulder. "But first you should start untying me, my love. My muscles are starting to cramp," he said offering his red and swollen lips for a kiss.

Honestly the untying process was just as arousing as the tying up. At least for Corey… So very soon the wish of Kiichi riding him was starting to become his own too. 

Of course he showered the slightly bruised skin with sweet kisses, and more hungry touches.   
The hot bath was ready fast and he was holding his gorgeous man in his arms and he washed the paint and sweat down with a cloth, sharing small kisses and feeling as happy as he could be…

Kiichi seemed to be high on love as well and they were soon kissing and stroking each other in the steamy water, working up the mood for that ride the samurai mentioned. 

It didn't take long for the clearly very liberated man to climb onto the Captain's lap and guide the hard meat back into his body. Staying as playful and flirty as the geisha was. And for a while not caring about anything else just the burning love they shared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Note:** **_This chapter contains triggering topics (death, dubious consent)! Consider yourself warned!_**

It was indeed good to simply enjoy their love that day. They only got out of bed to eat and fell asleep late at night in each others’ arms, bodies and mind sated from all their lovemakings.

But just only a few hours into his sleep, Kiichi was woken up by a hand on his shoulder. Jerking awake he realized it was the red Corey, whispering something to him that made him fully wake up and worry deeply right away.

Not caring that his fellow samurai now had hard proof of what's been going on between him and the Captain, he quietly and quickly got dressed and left his lover to rest some more.

In a few hours dawn found him, the other Corey and the Shogun kneeling around the pale and motionless body of the young prince. The Shogun used a small cloth to moisten the lifeless lips of the boy as it was custom while Kiichi was lighting up the incense sticks on the small table next to the bed full of flowers and a candle.

A deep sorrow was etched onto his face as he looked up at Corey questioningly. Earlier he was sent to tell the servants to close the shrines and cover them with white paper to keep the bad spirits away. With a nod the blue-eyed samurai reported that it was done. With a nod of his own, Kiichi looked back at the small lifeless body of Yuki being prepared by his father for the wake while he was murmuring some prayers to the gods to ask for a safe passage for the boy.

After waking up alone on Kiichi's futon, the Captain got dressed and went over into his own residence before peeking out at the hurrying servants. Then he spotted all the white papers patched against all holy statues and he knew that the young prince had died.   
  
Not sure about what he should do, he decided to go over to the main residence of the palace to look for the Shogun. Corey felt sad for the boy, especially because he was suffering so long before death taking him. He was a smart, full of life kid and Corey grew to love him too during the fighting lessons.   
  
Walking up to the guarded room he asked permission to enter, and waited till the warrior returned with the Shogun’s answer. After he was granted permission, the Captain then walked into the silent room with the red Corey kneeling on the edge of a tatami closer to the bed and the Shogun, as if he wanted to console him a bit with his presence.  
  
Their leader's face was closed off, no tears, just deep lines of sorrow and pain in the hazel eyes could be seen. He did look much older than his actual age.  
  
Opposite him Kiichi was still murmuring quiet prayers with his head bent forward and eyes closed, his whole demeanor tense in an attempt to hold his feelings back.

The Captain stayed at the edge of the tatami and kneeled then bowed deep with his forehead touching the floor, showing his deep respect and after raising again to sit on his heels, he folded his hands in a way the monks taught him to open Chakras for free communication with the worlds and spirits and chanted the cleansing words low and barely audible to support the boy’s travel and to keep him safe.

After a while Jim finished his own prayer and looked at the Captain, nodding to him as a thank you for showing his respect and sharing their grief.  
  
Then the Shogun looked opposite him where Kiichi opened his eyes and met the sad hazel ones. "I'll leave you with the funeral preparations."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord," Kiichi bowed to the ground in a similar fashion like the Captain did before.  
  
“I'd like to stay alone with my son for a while." That's all he said afterwards before the others left, only the two guards staying outside the door.

***

The day was long. The night too. As the heir of a shogunate, they couldn't do the wake in private. Almost all the people from the land came and brought their offerings. 

Corey was told to dress black and Kiichi explained how things will be. The Captain tried to be with his new friends, or more like family, and help out. Usually the oldest son organized the funeral and everything, but Kiichi was closest to the Shogun in such a meaning.   
  
After the Buddhist high priest finished the reading of the sutra for the passing soul and the staying guests got their thanking gifts after everything, lighting their own incense sticks, only the close relatives stayed. Meaning the Shogun, his wife and Kiichi chanting prayers. 

The Captain couldn't just leave, so sat all night outside the main hall where before the family altar they prayed for the young Yuki-san all night. He woke up to Kiichi holding his shoulder and told him to go have a short nap before the funeral the next day.   
  
Honestly it was all shocking and very moving for the western man. After a few hours of restless sleep in each other's arms they were up again to prepare the body for the ceremony at the nearby temple.   
  
The small bonfire set up just made Corey's heart squeeze painfully again. Such a small body… Such a young life… 

All the flowers brought in the middle of winter surprised him at first, but later he saw that many were gorgeous handmade ones crafted from fine silk. The whole village has shown their respect to the prince and the Shogun’s family. 

After the prayers were said and the priest read from the sutra again, Yuki got a new Buddha name. Corey learned that it is necessary to prevent anyone from calling the dead back into this world by using their names. The spirit world would not know that new name and won’t send back the soul. 

The body was finally put on the fire and they all prayed during the two hours while it was cremated. Then the small family held chopsticks and started to look for bones in the ashes. Picking up a few and putting them in a simple urn. 

The Shogun, his wife and the others from the palace walked back to the family crypt. There was a big black granite obelisk-like stone with a few names on it. Some were black – those were the Root family’s dead members – and some in red, the alive members who will one day join their elders. 

The urn was placed down by the Shogun then everyone put a handful of ground back to bury it. And then the Shogun washed the red paint off the name Yukino. 

It was all done.

***

After all the singing and praying as night was starting to fall, the palace became eerily quiet. Kiichi's mind was still thinking about the happenings of this very hard day. His eyes were a bit red from some tears he'd silently shed during and after the funeral. He was resting his head on Corey's shoulder as they were soaking in their shared bath, holding onto each other.  
  
"Thank you for all the support you showed today for the family. I'm sure the Shogun appreciates it too," he said quietly. It was the first time in like half an hour that he said anything. His mind and heart were heavy with grief, but having such a great man on his side with the love and support Corey has been showing all day warmed his aching heart.

"Of course, my love. I loved the boy also and feel with the family…" Corey said rubbing his man's shoulder and back slowly and comfortingly. "You are very close to them. And I'm very close to you, so I want to be there for all of you in need," he added.

Sighing Kiichi held his man closer, clearly in need of some caring and understanding at the moment. Of course there were some unsaid things between them, but listening to Corey's breathing and the sounds of the water was much nicer at the moment.  
  
"I don't know what will happen now," Kiichi said after a few more minutes spent in silence. "Kato or others might use the vulnerability of this house now that the news of the prince's death spread. Such news always travels fast on the wind. It would be an attack on the mind too, not just on our physical bodies."

"They would really do that at such a time? Jim-san messaged the emperor about Kato allying with the Americans, no?" Corey asked with a frown. An attack was possible from what he knew already, but still he would respect the grief of the Shogun at such a time.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that traitor did something like that. He acts like a mad man," he buried his face into Corey's nice-smelling thick neck. "Besides, the letter takes some time to get to the Emperor even with the fastest horses we have," he shrugged lightly.  
  
He wanted to say something else too, but there was a light knocking on the frame of the door.  
  
That made the samurai sigh and reluctantly pull back from his man to simply sit next to him as if they were just sharing a bath and talking like friends. "You may enter."  
  
To that a servant girl slid the door open and bowed but didn't come in. "Excuse my intrusion, Kiichi-kun, but the Shogun wants to see you in his private quarters."  
  
_Not now... I can't now_. That's what first ran through his mind as he tried to keep a neutral mask on his face, but his slightly widened eyes showed his true emotions. Clearing his throat he nodded. "Very well. Thank you. I'll be there shortly."  
  
To that the girl bowed again and left. Kiichi took a deep breath and quietly stood without looking at Corey. "I'm sorry. I have to go," he mumbled as he got out of the water to dry himself off and put his clothes on.

"I'm sorry, my love…" Corey whispered not sure if Kiichi could hear it and sighed deeply. It was no surprise, really… The Shogun was in a deep emotional mess and Corey-chan was still healing up and not fully recovered enough for such rough things the Lord needed. 

Still Corey had some bad feelings as he lowered himself underwater for a few seconds before getting out and going to his own place to try and rest until his samurai would be back.

***

The tall samurai stopped in his room shortly to prepare himself with the usual oils just in case it was going to be needed. But he felt so very tired and devastated and he only wanted to hug his man to him and hide away in Corey's broad chest.

Instead he quietly padded on the wooden floorboards towards the well-known bedroom. With a deep breath he forced himself to calm a bit his mind and emotions as he asked for permission to enter. As soon as he heard the Shogun's faint – and kinda drunk – voice, he did just that.  
  
Like he suspected, Jim was drinking his umpteenth sake while sitting cross-legged on his bed, his clothes loosened at the top as well as his bun. Swallowing hard Kiichi approached him and knelt down by the edge of the futon bed.  
  
The Shogun poured another for himself then drank it before looking at Kiichi. "My beautiful boy..." he mumbled more to himself under his mustache. Then poured again, but this time for Kiichi too. "Drink up then undress."

Bowing the samurai drowned the sake and stood to undress slowly. Like his Lord loved it. He put on a small show too. Turning around when he pulled the pants off his butt to show it as he bent down. Also using the pose to shut his eyes tight and try to gather strength to lock the aching for the Captain out of his mind and every pore and fulfill his duty to the Shogun. Turning back he had a small smile on his face again as he sat on his heels waiting for more orders.

As the bigger man was watching that show with his tipsy mind, he soon felt the effect of it on him. Sliding a hand under his pants he kept slowly stroking himself while letting his hungry eyes feast on the young male's tattooed skin and curves, even moaning approvingly and low a couple of times.  
  
"Crawl closer and pour me another," he grunted, his hand squeezing himself a bit firmer, cheeks flushing and eyes darkening some more as he watched Kiichi do exactly what he was told.  
  
"Such a good boy..." the Shogun murmured then drank what his samurai handed him. "Now undress my upper body. Slowly," he instructed on his dominant voice that wouldn't take any objections.

"Yes, my Lord," Kiichi said low and obediently. Crawling closer and kneeling before the sitting man he slowly stroked the wide shoulder and the half-open shirt off it too. Doing that with the other shoulder too, he leaned close to the Shogun’s face while he did it. He pulled the edge of the cloth out of the pants and one by one pulled the long sleeves off the arms, caressing along the appearing tattooed skin as he was taught.

The hazel eyes were following the long-haired man's every move and soon he leaned in to kiss and suck then bite along Kiichi's long neck or shoulder, slightly panting onto the warm and freshly washed skin. He thought that his samurai took a bath thinking that he might be needed only fueled the bearded man's lust for him.  
  
Getting drunk and horny felt so nice at the moment and his control was starting to slip on his needs. His sucking and bites were getting harder and sharper, leaving his marks on the smooth skin while he let himself go and grabbed one of the samurai's hands to lead it onto his already wet and rock-hard cock.

Kiichi pressed his lips together to bear the sharp bites without a sound. Even with his strong focus on himself, in such a mental state it was harder for him to not long for his dragon and some rest.

But he knew he had to do this, so he took the steel hard member and stroked it with long moves from the base, as the Lord liked it, smearing the wetness along the shaft.   
  
Jim was way too lost in enjoying the boy he ordered to his bed so long ago. His drunken and disturbed mind on a run, his strong arms pulled the lean body closer to feast on the tasty flesh. His bites got more crazed and possessive as he was consuming up the fine man in his grip. His nails were leaving deep marks on the white skin of Kiichi's chest and belly, only focusing on the need of his mind, as usual...  
  
It was nothing new, but still the emotions it awoke in the samurai were all new. The passionate way he was defending the Shogun and his ways a few months ago, telling his Captain about how he serves the Lord with honor for giving him a life came back into his thoughts. Because he suddenly realized that in fact the western dragon was the one who filled him with life, and what he felt for the Shogun now was nowhere from the obedient slave he was before.

Kiichi was suffering under the grip and teeth and he couldn't make his body stop shaking or stiffening up from the unwanted touch anymore. When the big man pushed him forward and bit his neck breaking the skin he, by instinct, pulled away with a painful hiss and even slightly pushed the Shogun's body away.

Whose anger was triggered instantly. From the split second of shock it flooded his mind and his face contorted with it. Without thinking he slapped Kiichi across the face with the back of his hand, some of his rings leaving a few bruising and bleeding marks on it from its force.  
  
"How dare you pull away from me?!?!" the Shogun bellowed, staring down at the samurai who fell onto the floor from Jim’s next push. "You ungrateful bastard!" he continued, gripping a handful of the long hair to tug on it painfully hard and drag Kiichi onto all fours. "Stay like that for your punishment if you want to see your precious Captain again!" he growled, his anger scorching in his veins as he got up to get a wooden practice sword.  
  
"Outrageous! I raised you, fed and clothed you. I taught and trained you to become more than just a pleasure slave! And THIS is how you repay me? Rejecting me! ME! Your ruler and owner?!" the Shogun yelled as he delivered the first strikes of the wooden sword onto Kiichi's sides and back. It wasn't the first time that he was punished like this with such a practice sword, but it didn't happen often.  
  
"I even let you be with that white man! I let you fall in love with him and love him freely! Something I can never have in my fucking life. All because I thought you deserved it and I could give you such a precious gift..." he spit as the wood found Kiichi's arms, thighs and ass too. The strokes weren't gentle either.

Kiichi bent his head down and his tears washed down on his face. More from the words of the Shogun than the physical pain. All the words of the ruler were true and what he told about letting him be in love and with the Captain shocked him even more.

"You are nothing without me! _I gave you life_! You were just an unwanted mongrel. A brat whom even his mother despised, but I gave you honor. From an illegitimate son I made you a man of honor who is loved by our people," he raged on, hitting the back of a leg, watching the skin under all the ink already starting to bruise and swell. Of course the Shogun had noticed the marks he didn't put there, but now he was in the middle of marking the ungrateful boy with his own marks to show Kiichi his place.  
  
"It's not enough that I'm constantly attacked by that fucking coward Kato, which annoys me to no end... Now I'm losing my Shogun powers thanks to the Emperor and his desire to modernize Japan! Soon I'll have nothing and my son's death won't mean anything to anyone!!!" he spit quite literally and tossed the sword aside to kneel behind the trembling Kiichi, but he couldn't stop. The Shogun was too gone as everything that he's been more or less suppressing without an outlet (because of Corey being still too injured), was now pouring out of him unstoppable and unfortunately Kiichi found himself on the receiving end of that.  
  
And with that he mercilessly rammed into the loose and wet hole that was prepared for him earlier and which he planned on taking so differently... But life was changing so fast around the Shogun that it made his head spin and unable to accept it and adapt to it fast enough. His whole world, everything he knew was falling apart around the grieving ruler. So in a futile attempt he tried to ease that pressure inside.  
  
Moaning he pressed his eyes shut as the familiar heat finally enveloped him, even if he had to force his way in and out until Kiichi's body accepted him enough to move easier. When that happened, his anger and words started to slowly ebb down as he concentrated on fucking the abused ass with the swellings and bruises on it.  
  
Then after a while he pressed his burning eyes shut and leaned over the wildly shaking body to hug Kiichi's chest and bury his head between his shoulder-blades, panting and trying to collect himself a bit.  
  
"And next to everything that I've lost or I'm going to..." he panted onto the tattooed skin, pressing his forehead against it "... now I'll have to lose you too..." Jim finished then straightened up and took a hold of Kiichi's hips in a bruising grip, pulling him onto his mercilessly pounding cock.

Trying to focus more on the painful words rather than the abuse of his body, Kiichi took it all with only a few short hisses or accidental cries that he couldn't suppress fast enough. His Lord, who indeed gave him life… a good kind of life of a respected warrior living in comfort and being fed well, was in huge pain from all his losses. 

Even though his rational mind could understand that, his more free will and the aching in his violated body couldn't. He was falling apart fast as bitter anger rose in him too. He also lost the boy he loved like a brother, and he served his Lord without a word or objection through all these years. The Shogun decided he deserved to have love and the Captain in his life. He said it himself that he knew and let it. After all these years of being the addiction of the Shogun that could ease his troubled mind, Kiichi felt it all unfair and just wanted Jim to finish. To all to end and get away from this all. Maybe even the palace.

Even in these circumstances the Shogun's desperate need for Kiichi was there. It was so twisted and dark, but he couldn't resist and soon he was right there, shooting his load into the boy's ass with loud and hoarse groans.  
  
But this time he didn't kiss or cuddle Kiichi. Jim simply slid out of him and plopped back onto his ass with a bitter expression. "Go. Now. I don't want to see you right now," he said dryly, holding onto the remains of his sanity and control.  
  
To that Kiichi – gritting his teeth together – made an attempt to get onto his trembling and aching legs, but it took a moment or two to be able to start stumbling towards the door.  
  
Of course all the yelling of the Shogun alerted the short red samurai too and having a bad feeling he quickly ran to fetch the Captain. They got there in time to catch some of what was going on.

The Captain looked pale and horrified from the way his love looked. Clearly beaten badly and taken roughly… The red Corey woke him up with saying Kiichi might be in need of them and he was so right. The Captain saw red and debated between going to help Kiichi or dash in and punch the Lord of all in the land right in the face.   
  
But he felt the red samurai grab his forearm and looked at him meaningfully. "No. I will handle the Lord. Take Kiichi-kun away and take care of him," the blue-eyed man said nodding towards the inside of the room and what they saw in the half-opened door. 

With that Corey-chan marched in unstoppable and waved with his hand for the Captain. The short samurai helped Kiichi up more and walked him to Corey-san then nodding at them he almost ran towards the bed where a very broken Shogun was drinking sake directly from the jug and only looked up when the red-haired warrior touched his tattooed shoulder.   
  
The Captain noted that information to himself and held his lover, walking him back a few steps until they were out from the room, getting a glimpse of how the big man was falling apart while crying and howling, grabbing onto the small red samurai. 

Closing the door, Corey picked Kiichi up like a bride and without a word took him to his soft bed to clean him up and look at his injuries.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Take me away with you. I can't stay here anymore. Not after this." Those were Kiichi's first words the next morning when Corey woke up next to him after a few hours of restless sleep. The beaten and abused samurai couldn't sleep much from his injuries. It was more like drifting in and out of sleep, often jerking awake from reliving the scene that burned itself into his mind.

He had time while lying awake and motionless next to Corey in the soft western bed – which he could so appreciate now with his aching body – to think things through. But he was now more tired, sad and scared than angry.

Of course he still thought that he didn't deserve this treatment, but there was truth in the Shogun's words. And as he looked back once, seeing Jim sobbing and falling apart like that was heart-wrenching, because in his own way Kiichi still loved and respected their ruler.

Yes, he made mistakes sometimes, but also the pressure seemed to be too much on the wide shoulders. Still. Kiichi couldn't bear the thought to stay anymore and let the Shogun touch him again. He wanted to be free on the side of his dragon. He wanted to shake all the remaining shackles off him and start a new life with Corey after leaving his past behind. Well, at least once he'll be well enough to move and flee. If Corey will want to take Kiichi with him.

Corey sat up and looked deeply at his lover's bruised face, searching the black eyes then nodded. "If you wish that, I will. How far do you want to go from here, my love?" he asked softly caressing the wavy hair framing his samurai's face.   
  
He was tired as well. Woke up to Kiichi's every little move as he tried to guard his sleep. All the exhaustion of the funeral and now this… He was angry at the Shogun, but also feared that he would get Kiichi and himself in trouble if he dashed in and confronted the ruler. If his love wanted to go away, it was better to lay low till they could and he was in a better shape to go.   
"I'm sorry, Kiichi… I will organize things according to your wish."

"I'm afraid of what he might decide about my fate. So… far. Maybe to America. Or Canada... or even France. I don't know. At whichever place you have connections and is easier for you to arrange it while I heal up," the wounded dragon turned his tired eyes at his love.  
  
"I want to leave all this behind and be free on your side. I've been dreaming of that for a while now. Would you want that with me? Do you still want me as your pair?" he whispered, clearly still all messed up from the previous night.

"Of course I want that. I always wanted that and it will never change. My family is in Canada. And it's safer for foreigners and people… you know… Although my mother would not be pleased. She comes from a high class and wanted grandchildren and an heir to carry the family and name along. My father is also a soldier and knows that the new world is not about royals anymore…" he was babbling, thinking out loud. Not adding the similarities between his fate and the Shogun's. "I need the help of Corey-chan to get my stuff from the base and get places on a ship. Can I… can I ask? Did the Shogun get like this because of you and me?" he asked low and a little afraid what Kiichi would react.

Hearing Corey's words, Kiichi's expression softened somewhat and that scary hollowness in his eyes eased up and some warm feelings reflected in them. "Thank you," he whispered reaching out his hand for Corey's to lightly squeeze it.  
  
"Canada it is then," he even nodded a bit while lying there looking up at his man. "And I'm sorry in advance for any inconvenience or tension my presence there might cause," Kiichi said seriously, remembering how in the white men's world it was even more frowned upon if a man fell in love with another.  
  
"Yes. You can ask him. You do what you need to make that travel happen. Corey-chan has been in love with the Shogun ever since he was a boy. He can give him what he needs way better than I. He'll be happy to help, because in the end it'll mean that the Shogun will be his. If that's what he wants, I'm happy for him. But I... I just can't let the Shogun touch me like that ever again. I belong to you. I'm yours. No one else's," he closed his eyes with a deep sigh, squeezing Corey's hand firmer now as if emphasizing his words.  
  
“Before and while he was... doing all that to me and was yelling all those things at me... I couldn't stop thinking of you. I couldn't force myself to keep in control. I just wanted to be with you and rest...." he continued and slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "No. He wasn't like that because of us being together... In fact, he knew of us and allowed it so I could fall in love and be happy like he'll never be able to. So he allowed us to be together. Also, he is devastated by the loss of his son. And all the attacks and losing his Shogun powers... they all were piling up on him and he couldn't sate his needs with Corey-chan either so... he just exploded when I... I pulled away from a bite and pushed him," he confessed.

"I see. I'm sorry my love. I will keep you safe. I swore on that. I will take you away to be safe," Corey leaned down and kissed Kiichi's face. "Canada is more… liberated in such things. With foreigners from far away like Japan and China and South America Americans are like your people are. I don't want anyone mistreating you. And I never thought that you owe him to bear his rages obediently. Corey-chan will be good for him too, I think. And to be honest, losing a major amount of responsibilities with the Shogun power would also be good for him. I don't want to draw his attention to us while you're healing. But maybe when you're safe I talk to him… Not sure yet. I just want you to be happy," Corey suddenly felt even more tired and just noticed that he was blabbering again. He probably looked very bad and old, his small eyes were stinging with the exhaustion too.

"I'm sure you'll do everything you can to keep me safe, my love," Kiichi's dark eyes searched the other man's worn out and tired look. This Corey was far from the happy and smiling one he's gotten so used to since they've been together. Lifting a bruised arm he caressed the broad chest.  
  
"I'm sure you're right about all of this. And I agree. We should lay low for now. We'll see if that talk is a good idea or not. But one thing is sure. You'll have to start teaching me English if we are going to live overseas..." he smiled faintly up at his man. "Now come, my love. We both could use some more rest. Everything else can wait afterwards," he said.

"Yeah… Some rest would be nice. I hope we can…" Corey mumbled feeling the tiredness creeping into his body more again. So he laid back and gently pulled Kiichi to his chest to be able to hold the slimmer body in his arms, kissing into the soft hair. "First of all… Say ‘I love you’. That means ‘aishiteru’. That’s the most important thing I want to hear you say in all languages," he laughed a little and caressed the bruised back soothingly.

Smiling a bit wider, Kiichi cleared his throat and nuzzled to his man's chest, closing his eyes. "I love you," Kiichi said after a few moments with a thick accent.  
  
Then from the exhaustion and the need of his body to sleep and heal, the samurai finally fell into a deep sleep. With a deep sigh his pair followed him in a few minutes – once his overtired brain let him stop already planning their escape.

***

In a few hours Kiichi jerked awake to someone entering Corey's room. Of course his man woke up right away too. The samurai was ready to reach for a weapon when the short red-haired warrior entered balancing two trays of food on his arms.

"Kiichi-kun, Corey-san," the short man bowed after putting the trays down. "I brought fresh sushi to bring your strength back. How are you Kiichi-kun?" Corey-chan asked with honest worry in his eyes while watching the pair sit up.

With a few barely-there grimaces and some effort Kiichi found a position that wasn't as uncomfortable as the rest. "Thank you, Corey-chan, it's nice of you," he bowed a bit and looked at the tray placed next to him. It was filled with fresh and mouthwatering food. Even if Kiichi wasn't hungry, he knew he had to eat to heal faster and get his strength back, like Corey-chan said.  
  
"I'll survive, don't worry," Kiichi added and took the chopsticks to start quietly eating. He didn't really want to go into details of how he was feeling.

The long-haired Corey bowed too and started eating as well. "Thank you, Corey-chan. I'm grateful for your help from last night and now for the food. I have to ask you for more help, though."  
  
"No need to thank me, Corey-san. I would help in anything I am able to. Kiichi-kun is like a brother to me."

It was true. They've been through thick and thin during the years and saved each others' lives countless of times too. With a sigh Kiichi stopped eating and looked up at the red samurai. "I want to leave for good with Corey. We need your help in organizing that. You want the Shogun, don't you?" he asked to make sure.

The short pale man turned red, even his thick neck and he lowered his eyes. "You know me well, Kiichi-kun. He was mine before you arrived. And yes," he looked up at the other samurai "I want to be his, and him to be mine. Also know that I never had jealousy towards you, Kiichi-kun. I help you for what we’ve been through all these years and to know that you’re free and safe," the rest Corey said and bowed his head.   
  
"I thank you, Corey-chan," the Captain bowed back. "I need to go to the bay and into the remains of the old barracks. And we need our horses and a safe gateway. And the most important is – until Kiichi gets strong enough and we find a ship – we want to lay low and unbothered. If you could keep the Shogun's focus off from us after what happened…"  
  
The blue-eyed man listened carefully and nodded to all." Very well. It would be no problem at all. Jim is not in a good shape by all meaning. I will spend a lot of time in private with him in the following days anyway and help him in whatever he may need."

"I'd bow to the ground now if I could," Kiichi smiled a bit at the short man after listening to his words in silence. "With your help it can work and you can have our Lord for yourself again – like I believe is supposed to be," the samurai added then continued eating while listening to the other two starting to plan the escape after they made Corey swear not to tell it to the Shogun.

***

  
[Full-size illustration](http://orig04.deviantart.net/c6b8/f/2017/176/d/3/becoming_the_dragon_3_by_useless_girl-dbdyjb9.jpg) by Useless-girl

Although it was broad daylight outside, the Shogun's bed chamber was only half-lit as he forbade the servants to let the light in. There was a kicked up tray with food scattered on the floor. It barely missed the retreating servant who brought it in for the ruler. Instead Jim demanded more sake and tobacco.  
  
Since then the empty sake bottles started to pile up next to the messy bed where the still naked and heavily tattooed Shogun was puffing smoke into the air from a pipe.

Coming back from the pair the red samurai was already thinking about what to do. Of course he wanted the love of his life for himself. But losing someone like Kiichi was heavy on his heart. And he knew the Shogun loved the black samurai too, under all that addiction to him. He let him be with someone he fell in love with because of that love...   
  
The feelings Corey had for the ruler was more deeply rooted and during the time Jim returned to be with him they really grow close again. Closer than before… His wilder and hot-headed nature understood the Shogun’s similar one more. And he felt partly responsible for all this by not being able to give for days what the Shogun needed. Though they were building up their relationship meanwhile… Yes, it was beginning to be a relationship... Towards to make the Lord more balanced.   
  
With a big sigh Corey-chan nodded to the guard and entered the Shogun’s room. Without a word he started to pick up the food to put it onto the tray. 

"The food was innocent, my Lord. I am here and listening to your needs," he said low, going closer to the wasted and very much fallen apart man. Corey-chan was the only one the Shogun has shown his weak and desperate side so far…

While lying naked on his side, Jim finished drinking the last sip of the strong drink from the bottle and let it drop back on a smaller tray. "My needs, huh?" he giggled bitterly. "What I need is more sake. Tell the servants or the guards or fuck cares. You can bring me some too," he chuckled quite drunk and sucked on the pipe. "Or you could bring me some of those herbs we smoked last time and fucked all night from it," he put the pipe down once it burnt out.  
  
One that didn't know the Shogun enough might have been deceived by the light tone he used for these suggestions, but there was some sarcasm and tons of darkness behind his words and the move as he reached a hand out for Corey. For a split second there was even that glimpse of fear that he wasn't going to be accepted or needed by this man either. Then he would really lose everything.

Of course Corey-chan knew his Lord well. He was only around twelve years younger than the Shogun and saw him being trained into a cold-hearted ruler by his father who was never pleased with him for a second. He knew his son's interest in men and that Jim was more free-spirited and stated that he was going to try and kill that out of him early. 

As a foreigner and an orphan he understood more the hidden need of the big man – the need of being loved and accepted for simply what he was.   
  
The old Shogun died early and Jim had to take his place as a teen. Closing up even more towards the world.   
  
Now, looking into the tired hazel eyes he felt his heart breaking again. He took the reaching out hand of the Shogun and kissed the back of it as he kneeled next to the big man. "You want to fuck all night again? It's only the early afternoon..." he spoke with softness in his voice, caressing the sweaty longer hair out of the tired face.

Jim put his big head on Corey's muscular thigh and the long arms around his middle as if needing something – or someone – steady to hold on to before the tides could pull him away and down into complete darkness. That caressing hand felt more than divine on his face, making the broken man sigh.  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore. I don't know anything just that I'm a monster. I'm like my father used to be. Or even worse after what I'd done last night to Kiichi. He'll hate me for the rest of his life. I had lost him and I'm sure I'll lose you too. Just look at me... I'm a mess. Not worthy of your care and attention... and love..." he buried his head more into Corey's thick thigh.  
  
"I can't control myself... I... I hate what I've become. And sooner or later you'll reject me too. You'll leave as well," he whispered drunk and barely audible, his long tattooed arms tightening around Corey.

Corey swallowed hard and bent down to hold the bigger body closer to him. He caressed the wide shoulders and long arms around him. 

"I would never leave you. After all the years you didn't send for me, my love for you never faded," he said low, gently pushing back the big man to make him let his smaller body go and lay back. 

"I know what I want, though…" he said licking his pink lips and peeling his shirt off, revealing his heavily tattooed pale skin. He leaned down and kissed the Shogun's plump lips without any fear of the ruler. Pushing the big hands onto his naked skin he deepened the kiss.

The Shogun was speechless, but willing to do what the small and stubborn redhead wanted. It was still amazing to Jim that this headstrong short man was the only one who dared to act not shy and obedient with him at times. It happened rarely, but now he needed this side of Corey to surface. More than Jim thought he would.  
  
Hearing those words, his eyes welled up and a few teardrops slipped into his hairline as he stared up at the inked body and fierce blue eyes. Jim nearly choked on his air as he was kissed and his hands obeyed right away, starting to caress the half-naked man – of course trying to avoid the bandaged still healing shoulder.  
  
Corey wanted him after all. After all these years. He still wanted and loved him, no matter what!

Feeling Jim moving as he wanted without hesitation and objection, Corey moved over the big man, sitting on Jim's hips to straddle him. 

"You always taste so sweet to me. I can't get enough of kissing you. Or feeling you," he outright moaned. And pressed his clothes-covered ass to the groin of the Shogun. He leaned down again and looked at the ruler with burning blue eyes filled with lust. "I won't give up on what I love. Not anymore... I have my needs too. And I know you need to give me what I'm burning for…" he whispered caressing the face and the long neck before kissing Jim again.

Jim gasped as he felt that small round ass pressing against his quickly filling cock. He was still amazed from the fact that this small man wanted him this much. Meeting those intense eyes, the Shogun felt like he fully saw Corey for the first time. It was as if last night was a turning point in many meanings. One was Corey finally stepping out of the shadows to express his feelings and needs.  
  
The big man's fingers dug into the warm skin to express the joy the small man on top of him was giving him and kissed him back with more passion as the mild shock was starting to wear off.  
  
His big hands then caressed Corey's naked back and still clothed ass. "Yes... yes I need to..." the bearded man panted onto Corey's lips in between two kisses, his hands sliding forward to loosen the samurai's pants.

"You're so good to me, my Lord…" Corey moaned and lifted his hips to help Jim loosen his pants. 

The kisses turned more urging and wild. The warrior sucked and bit down on the swollen lips of Jim, his hands stroking the bare chest, rubbing the small nipples as he, himself started to lose control over the need he had for the big man.

"Be more good to me and help me take your amazing cock inside me…" he moaned again onto the Shogun's lips. Breathing heavily and shaking from the rush of need for his man. "I want you so badly... All of you…" the small wild creature whined low, feeling the flames of desire threatening to consume him, if Jim didn't act fast.

The Shogun's mind was dizzy and now not really from the sake, but the fierce warrior demanding his attention and what he needed. But he couldn't deny that every praising word made the cold darkness lessen a bit in him. He wasn't that surprised from that anymore, though. He already had feelings for his red samurai.  
  
After that longer break when he let Kiichi off the hook to spend more time with the Captain, the redhead became a frequent visitor in his bed. And it wasn't just to substitute Kiichi as he thought about it at first. No, it took only a few occasions and more intimate talks to make the Shogun send for Corey every night until he got injured in battle.  
  
It was true that they were much, much closer to each other than in the past and right now... Jim started to feel very glad about that. Especially when the finally naked body was back on top of him and wanted ALL of him so badly...  
  
Corey was... so beautiful like that. Shaking and yearning for him... as if only he could ease that inner-fire. During his entire life only this man looked at the Shogun like that.  
  
And as soon as his slicked up and long cock started sliding into that tight and hot ass, Jim realized just how much he needed this man too... And with that thought he grabbed Corey's wide hips and with a loud moan he slammed him down on the last few inches too.

"To all the gods..." Corey cried out as pleasure swept over his body. Finally he felt the rubbing of the long dick inside him and it was just simply perfect. Rocking his hips back and forth with loud pleased sounds and moans, he took the Shogun's hands off his hips and moved them to his tattooed chest as he started to move in small circles up and down on the shaft of his ruler.   
  
"Yes… Fill me up like that... so perfectly…. Just what I need… I need you so much… I love you, Jim… To all the dragons, you’re making me lose my mind..." Corey whined and moaned as he was riding his man harder and faster, supporting himself with digging his nails into the Lord's skin.

The other man was moaning louder from the intense pleasure and his nails scratched and dug into Corey's chest, finding the sensitive nipples to torture them the way the redhead loved the most. It was mind-blowing how Jim knew without thinking what to do to the body above him. And what was even better was that Corey loved it whatever Jim did to him...  
  
He... he remembered nights – or days – when the samurai begged for more or harder so beautifully even when Jim was in his most violent moods...  
  
"Fuck..." the big man groaned, leaving bloody scratch marks on the white skin as his own hips were finally coming alive too. His thrusts met Corey's half-way, making them moan and move in desperate need for release. Panting Jim looked up at the breath-taking face swimming in ecstasy. "You want... more?" he growled, slowly starting to find himself again.

Corey opened his hazy eyes, shining like the deepest ocean and groaned as one bigger move hit his pleasure spot so blissfully. "Oh yeah... Oh please give me more… I need to make me burn so bad… Come Jim… Please… Give it to me harder…" Corey panted and whined out of control.

Those words were like music to his ears and to grant that wish he sat up and took hold of the small body to roll over with it until Corey was pressed against the cover underneath. But now Jim was careful not to hurt the bandaged shoulder.  
  
In the next moment he covered the trembling body and rammed back into it, huffing and puffing and growling as his dominant side was slowly surfacing again, plunging into the willing hole even harder, hitting Corey's pleasure spot from the perfect angle again as their mingled moans were echoing around them.

Corey was out of breath and out of that world as he grabbed onto the wide shoulders over him like for dear life. His cries of joy were loud and he kept mumbling about his love and adoration for the Shogun, praising him in-between moans. Shaking uncontrollable as the waves of pleasure washed over him more and more frequently.   
  
It didn't take long for the Lord to push him over the edge with the wild hard thrusts. Corey groaned like a wounded beast with gritted teeth. His inner walls pulled the pulsing cock even deeper as the huge orgasm took over him.

"Yes... Yes, give it to me..." the Shogun panted and he wasn't sure either whether he meant Corey's seed and pleasure or that love and adoration he was babbling about while so out of it. Probably Jim wanted both, but he couldn't think too much about it, because the next moment he came hard too, fucking the trembling man until his ass was full.

***

As the blinding pleasure was ebbing down, Jim found himself clumsily kissing his red samurai in-between panting for air, his hips slowing down but still rocking into the other man.

"I needed... this... so badly... Thank you... my fierce red demon," he looked deeply into the hazy blue eyes then kissed him properly. Maybe feeling his situation a little bit less hopeless.

Corey hugged the long neck of his Shogun and melted into the kiss. Feeling himself moved and burning with love.

He wanted so much to make Jim feel better, to make him feel free and balanced like he should be. He once thought that Kiichi could maybe help him more, as it seemed the Lord favored the black samurai more. But Corey knew that he never should have let his feelings be put aside. It felt right... Even with the class difference. Anyway... In a few months that won't be there either. But would the Shogun still want him once he gets better...? The small man didn't even realize that his moved hopeful tears were rolling down on his flushed face.

Noticing the tears, worry started appearing on Jim's face and he carefully slid out of the warm body. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he swallowed hard, after what happened last night his spirit started sinking fast from the thought. The last thing he wanted to do was hurting the only person who loved him now.

"No… No, my Lord. You gave me what I needed. Thank you. I'm just… I don't want to give you up…" he said wiping his eyes and smiling at Jim. Even reaching out to caress his face, making himself shed some more tears as he added in his thoughts _'I don't want to give up on us'_. Instead he only said "I love you, Jim Root from the dragon warriors."

Corey's words were again like an electric shock to the Shogun's system. "No one ever said such things to me. No one ever wanted me like you... I don't want to lose that," he kissed the thick neck then rested his head on the middle of the tattooed chest, just enjoying the warmth and the heartbeats of the other man. Who loved him... for real.  
  
It was both heart-warming and scary for Jim. And to add to that, it seemed from addressing him in such an intimate way, that Corey wanted them to become more equal. Which would be outrageous for many, but... to the vulnerable man the concept was getting kinda alluring.

"Thank you," Corey simply said that closing his eyes and with love he began slowly stroking the long hair and Jim's head. 

Maybe he’ll always stay as a servant and a soldier to the Shogun. But he wanted to stay close and care for him, no matter what. 

"Would you try to eat with me? I've made sushi from a red tuna I've smoked last week."

Jim was too messed up still to try examining the feelings he had for the red warrior, so he had to settle with this for now. Maybe longer. Trying to suppress the voice of his father yelling at him that emotions are weaknesses, he sighed lightly rubbing his bearded face against Corey's chest before lifting his head.  
  
"Yes. We can try some food. Haven't eaten much in the past few days," Jim said as he sat up. And poured water for them both from a jug before drinking his.

"I'm happy that you’d like to eat. As I recall it you usually liked my food," Corey said with a little smile. Putting a robe on he rang for a servant ordering her to bring the sushi from the kitchen.   
  
"How are you feeling, my lord? " he asked sitting back next to the deeply thinking man, stroking the wrinkles on his forehead to ease them up.

"Yes. You can prepare food very well, Corey," Jim said absently watching Corey moving around like someone who owned the place. Did he do this before too and the Shogun just started noticing it now? Or was this new too?  
  
It took him a moment to realize that Corey asked something, but his touch was welcomed on his forehead. Now that his mind was a bit clearer, it started working too.  
  
"To be honest, a bit better and more grounded. But my thoughts are still burdened with quite a few problems. The main now is what happened last night. And its consequences."

"I am here for you, Jim. If I can help you in anything. Share your thoughts with me. If you want and think it would help. All my life my intention was to help you," Corey said low and searched the thinking face.   
  
Jim looked at him like he just got to know him. It scared the short man a little, because he never did anything against the Shogun's will, or doing anything new today than other times.   
  
"I have to confess that I checked on Kiichi-kun this morning. He is in the Captain's care and doing well… considering the circumstances," he added even more silently and swallowed hard.

To those words the Shogun pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. He wasn't getting angry though. He was more sad than anything else. And maybe regretted what he'd done too.  
  
"I didn't mean to go so hard on him. But it happened. And now I don't know what to do about Kiichi or the Captain. I'm still a bit angry too, though. Can't help it. I should give it a rest for a few days maybe..." he thought out loud, stroking down his bushy beard a few times.

"I think that is a good idea. Let Kiichi heal too," Corey added carefully. "Are you... are you angry over them being together, my Lord?" he asked even more carefully. He maybe stepped over a line, but he had to know how the big man felt.

Jim looked at Corey from that question, letting himself admire the way his messed up strawberry blond curls slid to one side of his head. "Are you jealous?" he blurted out honestly interested. He couldn't help it as it puzzled him a bit why Corey wanted to know that. He never really asked about his relationship with Kiichi before.  
  
"No. Not really. I allowed it. I'm a bit more... disappointed and saddened that I had lost Kiichi probably forever... He deserves better than me, though..." he murmured the last sentence more to himself. "Food is coming," Jim watched a shadow moving across the outside of the panels.

The small samurai turned red and pressed his lips together looking back at Jim. "No... I was just asking to know what bothers you, my Lord," Corey replied. "Maybe a little bit jealous too... Because…" he turned even redder and lowered his eyes "because he could serve you for all these years more than I could," he confessed, thinking he shouldn't hide things before Jim after all the love he expressed earlier.   
  
The servant girl came in and put the tray down to his saving before he could embarrass himself even more.

Jim waited until it was just the two of them again and adjusted his robe as he sat next to Corey to taste the tuna. "It's delicious," he praised the samurai after swallowing.  
  
He also secretly found him damn cute when he flushed like that. But he loved it even more when he was flushed from lust and sex. Something Jim was planning on seeing again after they ate and maybe rested a bit.  
  
"You're cute," the Shogun expressed his previous thought more or less, even chuckling a bit. "He did serve me well, yes. But he's very different from you. In many meanings. Maybe the Captain is his real match. He seems happy on his side... don't you think?" he asked with a small bitter smile as Jim continued eating.

"Yes. He seems happy with the Captain," Corey said with a nod and noticed the bitter smile. Maybe the Shogun will always want Kiichi more over him. His sadness crept onto his flushed face too as he thanked the compliment on the sushi and the Shogun calling him cute... For gods know what reason.   
  
"Maybe… maybe you won't lose him fully. Give it time, my Lord. "

"Just what I thought, yes..." Jim sighed and ate another sushi. "And we'll see. I'll come back to this topic once things calmed down a bit and he healed some too," he murmured then looked at Corey, seeing on his face that something was off.  
  
"What is it? Tell me," he asked without the usual demanding undertone in his voice. It was fairly new for the Shogun to open up to someone this much. He was taught to keep his thoughts to himself to avoid letting his words to be exploited or Jim to be attacked based on them.

"Would you want him to serve you again? Can you tell me what it is in which we are different for you?" Corey finally asked low. "I'm sorry. I just... would like to know it. I've told you how important you are to me, and that I want to be close to you. So... I’d just like to know these... Please…" he even moved to touch Jim's knee, raising his eyes at him. Not having any bad intentions or blame in his gaze, just a touch of sadness and hope with pure interest. He was an open book before the Shogun. He bared his whole being to him, also his soul and spirit, and just had to know what the big man will do with it now.

The Shogun was a bit surprised from the direct questions, but he reminded himself that this man loved him – maybe even worshiped him to some extent so Jim guessed Corey deserved answers to his questions.  
  
"I don't know. He'd probably try to reject me again and I don't want that to happen," the Shogun hummed, finishing his food and placing the chopsticks down.  
  
"The differences... It's not just about your appearances. It's your nature too. He's calmer and quieter most of the time while you're loud and fierce," he chuckled, fondly caressing Corey's face. He noticed how vulnerable and young the redhead looked in that moment and... in a twisted way it was arousing to Jim.  
  
"He's also... well, how to put it..." he paused for a moment or two to search for the words, his hand sliding down on Corey's neck to stroke along a collarbone and the bare chest that was visible between the looser edges of the robe. "Not like you in bed. He's not pushy or vocal that much. He obeys right away and without hesitation, but not as responsive like you..." Jim paused again to play with one of the nipples under the silky robe.  
  
"I guess he just takes it and doesn't need me like you do... He likes being tied up too but neither he, nor anyone else liked me to go so rough on them like I can with you..." the Shogun mused, reaching down to open the robe and keep caressing all that naked skin. "And then there's that certain reason stemming from his past... which made me taking him satisfy my darker side..."  
  
"You have to know though..." the Shogun added pensively "that the reason why I've kept you more away all these years was because you... you trigger that side of me even more and... I didn't want to lose control," he leaned in to kiss along Corey's jaw line while his long fingers wrapped around the filling shaft.

Corey closed his eyes and parted his lips breathing heavier from the touches over his body. The words moved him deeply and his hand reached up to hold the nape of Jim. He pulled him even closer by it, demanding more body contact.

"You and your fire makes me feel alive... Your darker side and rough ways only make me feel wanted…" he panted caressing the robe off Jim's body too as he moaned from the skilled fingers jerking him.   
  
"I have my own darkness, and I want to… I need to feel yours too..." he whispered leaning back slowly to make the Shogun follow his move and lay upon him once again...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the late afternoon heavy snow clouds gathered on the sky, but otherwise it wasn't that cold. Kiichi's breath formed small white clouds of their own around his face as he knelt down by the family tombstone. The weather seemed to be in favor of what they were planning to do once the darkness fell, but Kiichi had to do some things first.

Like saying goodbye to Yuki on his own. That was one of the reasons why he was praying there with that deep sadness in his heart that didn't want to ease up whenever he thought of his young student whom he loved dearly. Maybe time would heal that wound, but at this moment it was something that burdened the samurai's heart heavily.

The last few days for Kiichi were spent with healing up under the thorough care of his man. Corey was amazing, he had to admit it. He helped Kiichi in every way he could to speed up his healing while also organizing their escape with the help of the red samurai. Things were finally coming together and they were going to sneak out to their prepared horses and hidden bags before dinner time. It was good that darkness fell earlier during winter and the snow that just started lightly falling would be useful to cover their tracks.

As he said his prayers and finished thinking of a few of his favorite memories with Yuki, Kiichi pulled a cloth out of his pocket and after wetting it, he leaned to the black granite obelisk to wipe the red paint off his own name. There. Now he was going to be officially dead to this family. It was time for the next steps...

The Captain hurried to the stalls to meet up with the red samurai for the final arrangements. Looking over the landscape, he felt his heart sink. He loved this land and the culture even before, but now he had the opportunity to learn even more about it and he truly felt like he finally found his home.   
  
The red Corey was indeed waiting for the Captain. Bowing to the arriving man he showed the two horses packed and saddled, brought to the front to be ready to pick up and leave fast. 

"Thank you, Corey-chan," the white man bowed seeing all the arrangements. "You've been a great help to us," he added having a feeling that the fact that after all what happened the Shogun not sending even a message to them was the short man’s doing. 

"I will miss you. And nee-san. I wish it all could be fixed somehow," the short man said with true sadness in his voice. It wasn't the first time he called Kiichi his brother between them. He had no other family than this one that was falling apart. And in the past days he’s been trying to work the strings a bit towards that 'make peace once again and fix things' idea. Trying not to be too manipulating.

But he would have wanted the pair to stay at least closer a bit, and he was sure that the Shogun would find more balance and inner peace if he could lower his pride and face Kiichi and open up and say sorry. That would be the best for them all. Otherwise things seemed to settle between him and the Shogun and even the loss of the shogunate was better received by the ruler as he could think it over with a clear mind.   
  
"I wish we could fix this. Your people have grown to my heart, that's no lie. But I understand Kiichi too. And I know you do as well, Corey-chan," the Captain replied.   
  
The red samurai nodded and hugged the muscular man in a western manner as goodbye. "Things will be as they should be. Safe travels for you two," he added and let the Captain return to his residence.

Meanwhile the Shogun was finishing some letters in his office and reading a few about the changes that would come in the very near future. With a heavy sigh he sucked on his pipe, puffing smoke into the air as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
He's been thinking about his red demon a lot in the past few days. He indeed helped the Shogun to calm down and stop panicking about the unknown future. His presence was welcomed in his bedroom as well, of course. And it only seemed to bring them even closer. He gave Jim countless signs of truly loving and needing him in every meaning. Which was a huge thing for the Shogun and of course something that he had to digest as well.  
  
Looking into himself he knew that he has developed deep feelings for the red samurai too, but so far he wasn't able to verbally express that. Even if he saw on the short man that he was longing for those words so badly. Maybe that's why he's been so helpful in everything from helping on stabilizing Jim to taking care of things in the palace that would otherwise be his or Kiichi's task.  
  
Yes, Jim was reluctant and a bit scared to face the tall samurai. He told himself that he just needed to give him some time to rest and heal up. But he couldn't put off that uncomfortable task forever...  
  
When there was a knock on the door and the guard from outside announced Corey-chan's arrival, he gave him permission to enter, watching fondly as the small man came closer to him.

Corey-chan couldn't help but have a small smile and a light blush over his face as he walked closer under that soft gaze. He bowed as he should and reported about the stock list he was meant to be away for. 

"How are you today, my Lord? The land is beautiful outside with the fresh snow," he started. He just felt the urge to try one last push to maybe make the Shogun and Kiichi talk about it all...

Taking the pipe out of his mouth, Jim exhaled the smoke through his nose, making it swirl around his head before dissolving in the air. "Calmer than yesterday. Mostly thanks to you, Corey," he murmured then nodded, waving for his samurai to take a seat opposite him. "Yes, I spent some time earlier today with watching the gardens from here..." he added then hummed, taking a drag from the pipe again while watching his lover. "What's on your mind? I can tell something troubles you."

"My Lord…" Corey started carefully. "I know at times I come off acting disrespectful in the traditional meaning. But I hope you know my deep respect and love towards you, and that I am by all means focusing on your happiness. Because I need to be close to you and I want you to keep me close," he blushed as he spoke, not really sure what would be the proper way to suggest such things to such a ruler.

"I only have you and this palace as a home and family. And... Kiichi-kun is like a brother to me. You expressed that you also wouldn't want to lose him for good. So I was thinking about... Maybe try to talk to him, my Lord… and… tell your troubles and… apologies to show that he means a lot to you," Corey-chan said the last part fast and bowed deep a bit fearing the reaction of the Shogun for his straightforward speech.

Raising a thick brow, the Shogun was a bit surprised as he was smoking and listening to the respectful suggestion of his red samurai. He stayed in silence for a heartbeat or two, keeping his hazel eyes on the bowed figure.  
  
"Thank you for your kind words, Corey. You may rise. I won't get angry as I agree with your words. Actually I was just thinking about how to express my apology to him. Your words gave me the last push to do so. I was planning on doing that today once I visited my son's grave to pray for his soul as I usually do every day," he sighed heavily while emptying his pipe into a bowl.  
  
"How is Kiichi's spirit? Is he... recovering well?" he asked quietly, avoiding the blue gaze maybe in shame.

Raising up, Corey smiled wide and moved as before him was the man he always knew the Shogun was. A noble and respectful Lord who had a sense of the right true path. He knew how lonely and cold his Lord was for a long time. He really wanted to bring some warmth and caring into his life with his endless love towards him. Just trying to make him happy. 

"Thank you, my Lord. Please know my intentions are always to make you happy," he said watching the big man. "Kiichi-kun has healed up well in his body. The Captain takes care of him. His spirit is still messed up, though. But I'm sure Corey-san is doing his best to help him," he said and sensing and seeing how the mood of the ruler sank he stood up and moved to kneel next to the Shogun and gently stroke his long arm. "You are a good Lord, Jim. What counts is how we find our way back. Not how we lose it," he whispered and caressing the bearded face he pulled the Shogun closer to kiss him with love.

Watching Corey coming closer, Jim looked down at the now kneeling man, his expression softening from the words that warmed his aching heart more than he would admit to anyone. But this was Corey. He deserved to know how Jim felt. He also loved how daring his red demon warrior was. Stepping over traditional boundaries or bending them in a way he still stayed deeply respectful towards the Shogun.  
  
After that sweet kiss, Jim's big hand caressed the hair and cheek of the kneeling man and he even smiled down at him with his tender emotions showing. "I appreciate everything you do for me, for us all and the palace. You are a very good and wise man, Corey. Always knowing what I need to hear and get. I don't know how you do it. Perhaps it's the gods' will, but I'm eternally grateful for your dedication, services and love..." he confessed on a gentle tone and this time it was the Shogun who leaned down for another sweet kiss.  
  
"Now rise, my fierce demon. It is time for my prayer then to try and fix my wrong doing," he said and with that stood up too to go and put on his fur coat and head towards the family tombstone to pray for Yuki.

The flushed man felt his eyes welling up even as he stood up and put on his thick coat too. Maybe the hope he denied to let go would grow and make things better and fix it up somehow. He still felt that in a way he was responsible for not standing up for what he felt earlier. But things will happen when they need to happen. He managed to make Jim smile and be more at peace. And that meant everything to the red samurai. 

***

The sun already lowered and he silently prayed that they would be still on time to make it all better.

Corey was right. The weather was beautiful outside with the light snowfall that made snowflakes settle on the Shogun's broad shoulders and impressive beard while he and his bodyguard, the red samurai were making their way towards the cemetery.  
  
The Shogun was thinking about how to face Kiichi after everything he'd done, but at the same time let the sounds of the crunching white snow ease his mind somewhat. With the red-haired samurai on his side he was positive that he could make at least some progress in the situation. Even if it would take Kiichi some time to forgive him – if he ever finds that in him. He was also thinking about releasing the boy from his sexual services all together. That could help too, even if it was going to be hard for Jim who got so used to and addicted to the black-eyed samurai and his geisha alter ego...  
  
He then cleared his mind from those thoughts and focused on the memory of the son he'd just lost to that illness. It made his heart heavy again as he was missing the small energetic boy – and not just because he was his heir, but because he dearly loved Yuki. It was a wound on his heart that would never heal, he knew.  
  
Though as he knelt down by the obelisk and lifted his gaze to read the names carved into it, his eyes widened and his blood froze. There was one more name on the list of the departed... The red paint from Kiichi's name was wiped off as if he already joined the dead on the Far Shore.  
  
Frozen into place, the Shogun felt himself starting to panic and the guilt in him was rising fast. He didn't think of it that way so far, but now, staring at the grey kanjis of Kiichi's name, he realized how what he'd done probably felt to the young samurai: the Shogun took his honor with taking him like that. And wiping off the red paint was probably one of Kiichi's steps before performing _seppuku_ , the ritualistic suicide of such samurais who had lost their honor...  
  
With dread in his heart and worry on his pale face, the Shogun jumped up. He couldn't let that happen!

"Let's hurry to Kiichi right away. I'm afraid he'll perform seppuku on himself because of me!" he said worried as an explanation to Corey's confused expression.

***

After checking on the horses with Corey-chan, the Captain hurried back to his place. There he found the meditating Kiichi with his long hair in a samurai bun and his dragon sword before him.   
  
In the past few days most of their stuff was safely moved to the old barracks by the bay. The Shogun's men guarded it all but with the help of the red samurai and the warriors only knowing that the white Captain was one of them, no one had questions about them putting in bags and locking Corey's old room up.  
  
They just waited for the night to fall and only with a small bag and what was on the horses they would flee to the old military base, pick their things up like the sniper gun and little personal belongings and stay the night in a hotel. Their ship will leave at early dawn right before sunrise and take them directly to Canada. The six years of guarding the business ships paid off at least now when the Captain needed favors. And hiding his money away and now using it also added to that 'good luck' series.   
  
He now sat down beside the meditating man in silence, knowing Kiichi will sense him soon.

To tell the truth, Kiichi's heart was heavy and aching for leaving behind the only place where he found his home all those years ago when his mother had brought him to the palace and put him under the Shogun's care.  
  
He was going to miss a lot of things, but he knew he had to do this. He had to leave to heal and start a new life with the love of his life. But first he had to lose everything.  
  
Feeling that he wasn't alone anymore, he slowly started coming back from his meditative state. As he opened his black eyes, he was surer than ever that this was the right step to take. Knowing who was sitting next to him, he looked at his man, letting his eyes drink in every detail of the handsome face. From Corey's look and nod, he knew everything was ready. But first...  
  
"As our traditions go... when someone leaves their past behind, similar to our funerals, they need a new name. I'd like to ask for an English name from you, my love. Once I leave my past behind, I will be called on that name in our new life."

Corey greeted his love's dark opening eyes with a soft smile. He knew about the deep meaning names had in that culture. And he was happy Kiichi asked him to do this big thing.   
  
"I don't even know… You look like a Matt to me," he laughed a little. "I always loved that name. And tried to meet up with a Matthew as a lover, but it never happened. I guess in me, my spirit saved that name for you... You like it?"

"Matthew... Matt..." Kiichi tasted the name on his tongue a bit then reached out with a still bruised but nicely healing arm to caress his man's cheek and dimple. "I like the sound of it and you're probably right. Everything happens with a reason..." he smiled at his Captain. "I'll need a... family name too, though. Now I'll be able to have one once I severed my bond to the Shogun..."

"Hmmm… Okay... But I want a Japanese name too. I wanted to ask you for one before… the prince passed and all…" Corey said. "How about Heafy? It was the family name of the general who trained me during the big war. He was a good man and a great warrior."

"Matt Heafy... It has a nice ring to it," Kiichi nodded smiling. "Thank you, I'll wear these names with honor and as mine," he bowed his head a bit for the name that he just got. "And your Japanese name is easy, my love. 'Ryūjin' which means 'dragon god'. Because you are like that to me," he added on a soft tone and leaned closer to gently kiss the inviting lips. "I hope you like it..."

The Captain blushed deep and kissed his man back. "You are so good to me, my love. I love it!" we should get ready. The sun is lowering.”

"I'm glad then," Kiichi stole another peck from the beloved lips then straightened his back again, focusing on the tasks ahead. With a nod he fell in silence, preparing himself to leave everything behind.  
  
To express that physically too, he drew his shorter blade from his side and with his other hand took a firm hold of the neatly done samurai bun at the back of his head. Hesitating only for a second Kiichi then started cutting through the hair until the bun was cut off and the shorter locks fell forward, barely reaching the man's chin.  
  
Sliding his short blade back into its sheath, he placed the bun onto the floor above his sheathed dragon sword. Running his long fingers along the black smooth sheath, he said his silent goodbyes to the beloved katana, which has saved his life countless of times.  
  
Sitting back on his heels he took a deep breath, taking one last look of his black armor on its rack, then exhaled long and slowly. "I severe my bonds to Shogun Root and this place, leaving Kiichi behind. From now on I shall be called Matt Heafy," he murmured then after a deep bow he stood to put on his winter coat and head outside, not looking back.

***

The red samurai hurried with the worried to death Shogun to Kiichi's residence. He agreed with the Lord about going fast, but he knew what was really up with the pair. He tried to console the Lord without breaking his vow to Kiichi and the Captain.   
  
It was just about sundown. _Maybe we are not too late,_ he thought, hoping to find Kiichi with the ruler and that they could talk... But as the Shogun opened the door of the black samurai’s room, they found it empty.

The Shogun was nearly running while his thoughts were getting darker and more worried with each passing moment. If Kiichi kills himself because of him, Jim will never forgive himself. With a wildly beating heart and slightly out of breath, he marched into Kiichi's empty residence, not even taking his shoes off in his hurry.  
  
"At least there's no body..." he mumbled under his mustache as he hurried towards the kneeling pillow, the light of some candles dancing on the items before said pillow.  
  
Seeing the armor, the katana and the cut off samurai bun made everything fall into place. The Shogun's hands fisted by his sides and he pressed his eyes shut to keep his tears back.  
  
"They are on the run," he whispered hoarsely, tempted to kneel down by the objects that proved that his black samurai wasn't his anymore. Seeing those severed ties hurt more than he thought they would. It meant that Kiichi didn't want anything to do with Jim and this life anymore.

The red warrior swallowed hard and stepped to the Shogun. His mind running fast what and how to do now. "They need horses. And only the path beside the north gate is unguarded. Come, my lord… Maybe it's not too late..."

The rising panic in him that started making his body tremble was stopped for now by Corey's words. Blinking a couple of times to collect himself, the Shogun bent down to pick up Kiichi's dragon katana and put it in his own belt.  
  
"You're right. Let's go!" he said more determined with a new goal in front of his eyes. His long legs proved to be useful again, even if the small redhead literally had to jog next to him to be able to keep up.  
  
At the stables the Shogun marched right to the stable master who was feeding the horses. "Where are they?!" he demanded on an urgent tone, towering over the shorter man.  
  
"My Lord... I don't..."  
  
"Don't try to lie to me! Two of your horses must be missing. Kiichi's and the Captain's. When did they leave?!" he asked with a dangerous look that promised torture if he didn't cooperate.  
  
"A bit more than half an hour ago... Towards the north gate..." he confessed and dropped to his knees, bowing to the ground. "Forgive me, my Lord..."  
  
"Out of my sight!" he stepped to the side to march past the stable master. He headed towards his own dark brown horse, leading it out of its stable. "Come on, Corey-chan, we have no time to waste..." he told the samurai then got on his horse, not bothering about a saddle or anything else. Lightly kicking his side, he made the fine battle horse jump into a gallop, heading out of the stables.

Corey-chan followed his Lord, rushing to his own horse to catch up with the pair. The snowfall ebbed down a bit and in the more covered parts of the wood the tracks even showed here and there.   
  
They didn't seem to be in a hurry, probably not to draw the attention of any patrolling guards to the galloping horses. After a few long minutes they could even spot them ahead on a little field, deeper in the forest.

"There!" the Shogun murmured to himself and held onto his horse's mane a bit tighter as he nudged his side to make him run faster. He had no plan yet, just felt the urge to catch up with Kiichi and the Captain. Not caring about anything else.  
  
The already chased duo was riding next to each other in a comfortable pace, but they kept their eyes and ears open. Probably that's why soon Kiichi heard the sounds of quickly approaching hooves.  
  
Looking back over his shoulder the blood ran out of his face. They were so busted and the Shogun and the red Corey were at their heels. "What do we do now?" he glimpsed at the Captain, wanting to be on the same page with him.

Looking around and being in an open field unarmed left the Captain with little options.   
"We wait for them. The Shogun will know we need a ship and even if we run we can't hide forever. And maybe… we all can talk," Corey said looking back at… Matt… _his_ Matt and gave the frightened man a small smile. He was determined to solve this and close it on all sides. Also he knew his love wouldn't be fully free in mind from his past if he didn't try to face the Shogun.

"Alright," Matt stopped Riku and made him turn around to face the approaching two men.  
  
Seeing that they won't flee from them, the Shogun slowed his horse a bit too and felt some of the pressure around his heart ease up a bit. Once they reached the waiting men, he didn't hesitate to slide off his horse with a worried yet determined expression – void of any anger. Lowering himself in the meaning that the other two stayed in their saddle, he knew Kiichi wouldn't miss the symbolism of that.  
  
"Kiichi-kun... Corey-san..." he addressed them and bowed before the other two. Jim knew that if he wanted to apologize and persuade them to stay, he had to use everything he got. "I understand you two are trying to go away. Please, don't..." he looked up at the other two men.  
  
"Kiichi..." he used his softest tone and with a pained expression, watching as the wind was playing with the cut hair. "I've been thinking of what I had done to you. You didn't deserve any of it. And I'm sorry. Please..." here the Shogun dropped onto his knees and bowed his head to the ground, something he nearly never did to anyone. "Please, accept my apology... and..." he paused for a moment and pulled the sheathed dragon sword out from his belt "...even if you decide not wanting to be my samurai anymore and want to leave, take your sword with you. It belongs to you..." he offered the sword, lifting it in his hands over his head.

Matt watched it all with a stiffened face. Of course the way the Shogun acted had its effects on him. Such high lords never treated anyone like that. He lifted his eyes to the red samurai also getting off his horse and kneeling beside the Lord. The short man didn't do anything wrong, but also bowed deep. 

"Onee-chan, please stay at least near us. I would lose the only brother I have, and the only good white man I know. Corey-san, you must know… I was raised by the Root family, but still always felt like an outsider. Seeing how western people act I have even forsaken my own origin. You showed me how honorable a white man can be. For that I thank you. Please consider at least to talk about things. Nee-san, I beg you to give it one try," he said calling Kiichi his brother in all ways.   
  
"I can't say I was treated badly here. But you must know that my heart is with this man. What he wishes will happen," the Captain said with determination on his face and in his voice. 

Staying silent and listening to all the others, the Shogun kept his eyes on the tall man on the horse above him. His heart was wrecking and every pore of him radiated the vulnerability and pain over not wanting to lose Kiichi. He just kept holding the sword like that and waited, dreading the answer.

Of course Matt knew his "brother" and how he could manipulate things and people with ease. He was doing it right now too, but he couldn't get angry at him for that. Besides he was only telling the truth. But what shocked Matt's very core was what the Shogun said and was doing.  
  
Looking deeply into the well-known hazel eyes he saw the pain, regret and maybe a little hope in them too. He never looked at him like that.  
  
Glimpsing at his Captain, Matt shared a meaningful look with him. Was this really happening? It felt like a dream to some extent in the snow-covered forest around them. A Shogun on his knees begging for forgiveness.  
  
Turning back to the two kneeling men, Matt finally sighed and got off Riku to step in front of the Shogun, looking down at him. "Very well... I'll accept your apology and my sword on two conditions... One, you'll release me and my Corey from all duties to you, letting us live as free men. Two, you'll give us some land with a house on it near the palace, but outside its walls."  
  
"I accept. Just please, stay... So consider it done..." the Shogun said on a broken voice as relief started washing over him, making his tears finally escape his tired eyes.  
  
"And you are never to raise or put a hand on me again. I belong to my dragon warrior. Body, mind and soul. From this day on I'm a free man just as much as the Captain," Matt said on the strictest tone he'd ever used during talking to the Shogun.  
  
"Yes, of course," Jim sniffed, his vision getting blurred by the tears as his arms started slightly trembling from holding up the sword like that.  
  
For a heartbeat or two the ex-samurai didn't move, just let the few snowflakes swirling around them and the wind playing with his shorter hair. Then he reached out to grab the sheath by its middle and take it from the Shogun. Who simply bowed to the ground, sobbing from relief.  
  
That made Matt step back and head towards Riku, wiping off a few tears of his own too.

The two Coreys looked at each other and the Captain nodded. He got off his horse and hugged his man to his wider body.   
  
The red samurai thanked his brother and bowed before strongly hugging the fallen apart Shogun. He could feel how much the big man needed this, to face his deeds and letting it all out, not hiding behind the strict ruler mask but have a chance for a few minutes to be a simple man. Who made mistakes and also could feel the sorrow and guilt, and the relief that not all was lost. He needed to finally _feel_ again… And not caring about anything else, Corey-chan kept whispering consoling words to his Lord, the man he loved so deep, about how he did what was right and how the short man respected him for after all fixing what he could.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A little more than a month has passed since that night in the middle of the forest. The Shogun kept himself to his words and within a few days the pair moved into a nice little Japanese house, right next to the palace walls and the mountain cliffs. Close to the waterfall and the buildings where they once lived.

It all happened at the right time – again, no coincidences there... Because the early spring brought the new laws of the Emperor who modernized Japan. Taking back the lands, the ownership over the peasants and the warlord status. There were no samurais anymore either. Leaving Jim Root simply a dragon warrior from the once assassin clan. With only his palace and a smaller estate inside its walls to be his wealth. All his people were free now, and the servants also got salary for their work not just a place to live and food and clothes. Still, many stayed saying they only wanted the lowest what the law dictated. In the sudden freedom after generations serving the Shoguns and having a solid safe life in the palace, those people had nowhere to go either.   
  
It saddened everyone, even the Captain. He fell in love with the land still strongly holding onto honor and being in sync with nature and everything around them. The western ways creeping into such a place where he found his peace made him think about the dark possibilities for the future.   
  
The Shogun's wife moved back to her family and that left the big man living with his red demon. Slowly things started to form between the four men. Matt and Jim were getting to know each other fully and all over again for the first time as equal friends. Things were still new and fresh. But Corey was glad they stayed. He saw his man needing this more normal life as a free man.

As the weather got warmer, it turned out that the little run-down garden held two cherry trees, and a little rocky place to the left from the house, and closer to the water. 

Jim kept some of his warriors, also with no home like the red Corey and Kiichi once was, and now as a job Matt helped to keep some order among the remaining men and also in organizing them.   
  
The dragon god was left to do the male work around the house and fix up the fence and the garden. He had some surprises for his black dragon and he couldn't wait for him to get home... Yeah... Their new home…

Everyone was trying to adjust to this new kind of life in and outside the palace. For Matt it wasn't easy at first to go back, but the then still Shogun soon gave them their freedom and new home. They both knew that Jim and Matt would need time to work on their... now more equal relationship, because all they've known during their lives were being served or serving.  
  
Though the transition was going okay, considering the circumstances. And when the ex-Shogun sent a written request for Matt to organize and keep in line the remaining warriors, after a couple of days of thinking about it, he finally accepted.  
  
It was nice to be paid for his work and Jim was generous, probably still trying to compensate the ex-samurai in this way too. With time Matt had learned to ease up on him and start to let the past go, focusing more on the present and the future.  
  
He wasn't blind. He could see the huge changes on his once ruler who was working on reinventing himself and establishing some kind of business to be able to afford the palace and now workers and warriors' salary. It was also clear as day to the lean man that having the red Corey on his side was helping a lot. Also the fact that now there was much more less pressure on Jim's wide shoulders.  
  
And the latest way Jim showed his appreciation to his short man made Matt smile under his nose as he was heading home for the day. He couldn't wait to tell his Ryūjin. Who apparently was fixing their fence. Feasting his eyes on him while approaching at an easy pace on Riku, his smile broadened a bit. Being a free man suited “the Captain” so well.  
  
"Need a hand?" he asked as he reached him on the other side of the fence, stroking Riku's strong neck.

Corey looked up and a naughty smile appeared on his face. "Maybe after dinner…" he said on a low dirty voice and opened the gate to let Matt ride into the front yard.   
  
The small stable was already done, and Corey was working on making an arch at the main entrance, real Japanese style. 

"I want to show you something, though."

Needless to say – even after all this time – Matt still blushed from that look and tone. Damn, his man could always make him blush like a little girl. And he loved that.  
  
Though for a while he needed to heal and work on letting Corey close like that without trying to pull away – even if he knew Corey would never hurt him like Jim did. But it was a good thing that they were a versatile couple, because the long-haired western man was always happy when Matt buried himself into his body... But now things were getting back to normal and Matt had to push the flashing up hot pictures to the back of his mind to focus on whatever Corey wanted to show him.  
  
"Is that your next pick-up line or you really have something to show me?" he chuckled as he took Riku to the stable, smiling as they greeted each other with Nightmare. "I have some news too, which you'll like, I think," he walked back to his man and kissed him as a greeting.

"Damn I missed the opportunity to say 'I want to show you something in the back garden' that sounds more dirty, no?" Corey asked with a playful smile after kissing back his man. "But I really did something you might like… Come on," he took Matt's hand and pulled him to the back.   
  
There the Sakura trees just stared to blossom, and between them now was a small pond and a shrine for the house spirits to have a home. Beside it a small monk boy statue meditated. They were all surrounded by small white gravel with a few circles brushed in it around the shrine. Just like Corey had learned. As if it was dropped down from above by the gods, making waves in the impact of landing.

"The monks blessed it too. There is the red and blue seal attached at the back. We have a real home now. The soot spirits can move in to protect it too," he said watching Matt's reactions a bit nervously.

   
_Courtesy of our friend, Linda_

The taller man completely forgot to react to Corey's naughty words because the sight took his breath away. "It is... beautiful. Perfect..." he smiled wide and moved. "You are the best, I swear," he whispered a bit hoarsely, drinking in the details of the small garden with the shrine. "I'm sure all the spirits will love it too," he chuckled, kneeling down next to Corey to bow and murmur a prayer.  
  
Wiping a tear or two away before leaning against Corey's thigh, one arm half-hugging him too as he looked up at his man. "Our home is now spiritually complete with this shrine outside and the one inside with your sniper gun and my katana."

"Yes, my love. I wanted to give you a home you deserve," Corey said caressing the half-long hair. "Come inside. I have dinner ready. Corey-chan teaching me made me realize how patient he is under that hot-headed surface," he laughed holding Matt's hand to help him up. "I made ramen with all the things that can be added… Like… hardboiled egg and smoked pork and yam root. I'm curious about your opinion. I ate from it and I'm still alive and fine so you don't have to worry much," he chuckled more as they entered the house.

Chuckling from Corey's words he got up and let himself be led to their small modest home. Whenever Matt wasn't working at the palace, he tried to help out his handyman around the house or kept order and cleaned or cooked inside. Corey wanting to learn how to cook traditional Japanese food wasn't that new. He loved to watch Matt preparing such food and sometimes they cooked together too, but those often turned into passionate lovemaking, so involving the other Corey to teach him was a good idea, because the ex-Captain was actually making progress now.  
  
In return Matt asked his man to teach him to cook some European and American dishes too, because he wanted to be able to sometimes prepare those for his man. But Matt's progress was considerably slower thanks to the aforementioned... reasons... Not that he minded.  
  
"I can't wait to taste it. It definitely smells divine," the lean man sat back onto his heels by their low table and poured some sake for them both. "Speaking of my brother... My news is about him. Jim took him to the monks and gave him an official Japanese name too. So his full name now is Corey Akaoni Taylor. 'Akaoni' as in 'red beast' and Taylor from his original family name."

"Oh that's very nice. Jim often called him his red demon already, having it as an official name must mean a lot to him. Taylor, huh? That's an Irish name, it explains the red hair and pale skin and hot temperament," Corey laughed sitting down and packing Matt's bowl full before his and placed it before him, waiting for his reaction. "Don't be gentle with me…" he said wiggling his brows. "And I must say I am really happy for Corey and Jim. They seem like a perfect fit for each other. Jim really showed his dedication to him with the official name given by him.”

"Yes, Corey-chan is actually over the moon from it and as far as we know, he originates from Ireland, yes," Matt chuckled a bit as he picked up his bowl and smiled rolling his eyes at his man from that dirty comment. Someone seemed to be in the mood...  
  
But instead of commenting on it, he tried some pasta then ham from the ramen, humming his appreciation. "It's very good, my love. I'm very impressed," he hummed, sipping a bit from the soup too. "After dinner I should be the one who prepares our bath," he smiled proudly at his western man who has come such a long way since arriving to the Japanese shore.

"It makes me very happy that you like it," Corey smiled wide, finally staring to eat too. "If you insist, my love. How was the work with the soldiers? Everyone finding their place?"

"Yes, it seems that slowly the new order is set into place. Jim sometimes overlooks our progress or suggests things that might make it easier for the remaining warriors. Today we even sat down to drink some tea together..." he mused, picking an egg from the ramen before eating it.  
  
It was a slow progress and he didn't really talk about it even to his Captain, but it was clear that he and Jim were also making progress towards maybe becoming friends.  
  
"When will you start teaching English in the village?" he asked curious about the plan they'd talked about before. It was also a good opportunity for Matt to change the subject. "Maybe you could teach me a bit in the bath too. I've missed my last two lessons..." he smirked at Corey over his bowl and this time it was Matt who used a dirty low tone.

Which did not go unheard by the long-haired man's ears. He smirked over his bowl and licked his full lips. "In the village in two days from now. Jim asked to teach the village people about the western habits too. This town is good for business because of the bay and everyone wants to profit from it. I will be a teacher, would you have thought of that?" he laughed. "But you I can teach in the bath, yes. I’m giving you private lessons about anything, anytime."

"You're a great teacher, my love. You've always been. With your own soldiers then the Shogun's. I'm sure you'll find the right tone with the villagers too," Matt said to encourage his man a bit then finished his food. "And you're too kind to me... and I'll exploit that to the fullest... I promise," he added, leaning over the table to steal a kiss from his man then he rinsed his own bowl and got up to prepare the bath for them as he said he would.  
  
As he filled it with hot water, it gave Matt some time to think of his man and how deeply in love with him he was. Sometimes it still seemed to be all too good to be true. But they were living in their own house now as free men. Which was a huge change in Matt's life too. He's always been serving others. First his mother in hopes that she’d start to like him. Then the Shogun. Now everything was his choice. His will was free just like his dragon's...  
  
Biting his lip as he finished adding some scented oil to their bath water, he stood and quietly took all his clothes off, thinking of his man. It was so very good to think of him as only his. And the fact that they didn't have to hide or fear the Shogun's wrath anymore was something huge and precious to Matt.  
  
And now he needed his man. So he walked to slide the bathroom door open, letting some steam and candle light hug his naked figure. "Bath's ready. Come while it's hot..." he purred with a seductive gaze (probably a flash of Sakura in him) before turning around to show off his tattooed behind and getting into the water.

Corey's hand stopped in the air with the chopsticks in it and even his mouth stayed open from that vision. He had a hint that his man wanted something from him… And it made him swallow hard and put everything down to go to the bath. He even started to undress along the way, stepping in with a bare upper body when he closed the door.   
  
"I don't want it to get cold… I want to wash you under the steam," he said low as he slowly got rid of his pants too and went into the tub sitting close to Matt, facing him and stroking the long thighs under the water.

"No one's stopping you, my love..." Matt smiled, handing his man a soft washcloth after dipping it into the nice water. His slender fingers then stroked along the strong arms just to rest on Corey's sides afterwards.  
  
His black eyes got darker and looked even bigger in the candlelight. "So what's today's lesson then? I'm eager to learn," he licked his cute lips to wet them as the steamy air was surrounding them, making his half-long hair curl some more.

"Hmm. First I wash you down… You can't learn this dirty… Then… maybe we should have some oral lessons… Japanese people have such a thick accent," Corey murmured as he kept washing the soft white skin. His brown eyes were shining from love and lust for his man. "You're so beautiful… I think you’re getting more and more gorgeous as days pass by..."

"You're flattering me..." Matt giggled and blushed deeply, but his eyes stayed soft and he sighed, closing his eyes as he was enjoying the soft touches of the washcloth on his skin.  
  
Sliding his hands up to put his tattooed arms around Corey's neck he slid onto his man's lap, lightly pressing himself against his groin. "Those oral lessons sound good too... to help on that thick... accent..." he murmured as he reached down between them and took the quickly filling thick shaft into his hand.  
  
"Teach me something dirty..." he whispered while slowly pumping the manhood in his hand.

Closing his eyes Corey moaned and pulled his horny man even closer to his awakening body.   
  
"Something dirty? You’re holding my 'dick' so good, Matty…" he said using the name like that the first time. "And… I so want you to suck it… It's called a 'blow job'… Of course it would help on your accent very much… Opening up the throat some more... We can 'fuck' afterwards…" he said something that just popped into his mind because while thinking about his speech, he felt too distracted to use the opportunity well…

Moaning from the dirty talk and the new words, Matt leaned to Corey's ear. "So you want me to give a 'blow job' to your thick 'dick,' huh?" he purred and lightly bit his man's earlobe. "Sit on the edge of the tub for me then..." he panted slightly out of breath from excitement.  
  
Then Matt slid off Corey's lap to watch him do what he asked from him. Eyes focused on the hard glistening meat between the thick thighs, Matt slid between them and stroked their inner sides as he looked up at Corey while licking along his length a few times, just enjoying its silkiness and taste.  
  
"Like this?" he asked before sucking first the tip then the first few inches into his hot mouth, sucking on it lightly and going a bit lower with every slow bob of his head.

"You learn very fast…" Corey moaned out of breath. Leaning a bit back and supporting himself on his arms behind his body. "Yes… Just like that… Go lower… And suck harder… Damn, you make me go crazy every time…" he breathed as his abs flexed, making his tummy hollow from the waves as the fiery lust washed over him again and again.

Matt's answer was a low moan that vibrated around the tasty cock in his mouth and he also obeyed to what Corey wanted. Taking a deep breath through his nose he slid lower on the thick shaft, feeling its tip reach the back of his throat. On his way up, he sucked on it hard, his flushed cheeks hollowing in his effort to please his man. Then he dived down again, working his way towards taking all of the hard meat.  
  
Which he did after a few tries and he stayed like that, moaning and fighting off his gag reflex, making the muscles of his throat swallow around Corey instead.

Corey was speechless from the quality treatment his throbbing dick got. It maybe started to become too much…   
  
He took hold of the curly hair and gently moved Matt off his meat. 

"You are perfect. Too perfect… Now come with me, because I want to reward you for your good learning skills…" he said with a smirk and holding Matt's hand he led him out of the tub to the bedroom and pushed the wet body on the sheets and started kissing it all over.

With his lips swollen and slightly throbbing, Matt followed Corey and welcomed the buff body above him, the water drops landing on his skin making it break out in goose bumps.  
  
Opening his legs to accommodate the other man, he reached up to caress his back, hair or arms as his lean body arched under the hungry lips. "I have a... good teacher... with a perfect 'dick'... that makes learning easy..." he finally panted his answer, his whole body lightly trembling with lust.  
  
"Tell me you'll 'fuck' me... Please... I want to feel you inside again..." he moaned, quickly losing his mind from the flaring up flames of pure desire.

From that request Corey looked at his pair, searching the dark eyes. "Alright, Matty. I'll fuck you," he said it all in English, knowing those words Matt would understand fully by then.

He knelt on the floor between the long thighs and pushed them onto his shoulders. Then looked over his gorgeous man, being at his mercy and flushed with lust for him. It already made his cock twitch... But first he leaned down and licked along between the small butt cheeks with a loud moan, starting to prepare Matt with his tongue.

It seemed all Matt could do was moan that night. First from that English sentence he was longing to hear... then from the wet tongue starting to lick him where he needed it the most...  
  
Reaching down between them he cupped and lightly pulled his own balls up to actually see the skilled tongue lapping at and pushing against his hole. Biting his bottom lip he groaned louder, loving the fact that they didn't have to be quiet anymore.  
  
Back in the palace when Corey did this to him for the very first time, Kiichi's mind was blown and he had to keep himself quiet. Now Matt's mind was getting quickly blown again, but the sounds of his pleasure weren't filtered as he started slightly moving his ass against that wonderful tongue. "What you're doing... with your tongue... what's it called... in English?" he panted, sliding both hands under him to grab his inked ass cheeks and pull them more apart for Corey.

"This?" Corey licked along between the adorable globes "it's called 'licking'. The sexual act I am opening you up with my tongue is 'rimming'," Corey answered quickly then went back to thoroughly lick Matt's hole and push his tongue deeper and deeper inside. Soon adding a finger to rub the inner walls and turning his hand around in search of his lover's pleasure spot.

"I love it... I love 'rimming,'" he panted, lightly bucking against the hot mouth then he moaned as the fingers slid in and rubbed him from inside. "Corey..." Matt gasped and arched his back when the thick fingers finally found his spot, sending rushes of joy through him.

"Hmm… What was that? Who is this 'Corey'?" the Captain mused and kept rubbing that spot inside his man. "Are you moaning your brother's name while I'm rimming you??? That's not the name I got from the love of my life," he hummed and enjoyed to the fullest how Matt was wiggling from the electric shock-like bolts of pleasure.

"Ryūjin! My Dragon God! Ryūjin!" Matt cried out, squirming and slamming his hungry ass down on the skilled fingers. He was a dragon in rapture and in need of his pair. "Please! Please!" he looked down at his man.

"Anything you wish, my love," Corey answered but first he took the hard cock of his man and sucked it deep a few times, just to hear him beg for more. And have a little more time to stretch the tight hole even more.   
  
But he didn't have a heart to torture Matt for long, not this time anyway. After thinking he was ready enough, Corey left the shaking body at the edge of the bed and quickly oiled up his very ready shaft and that hungry hole before lying on top of his man and kissing the small lips, pushing inside slowly but steadily.

Of course Matt did beg so beautifully and so ready for it, but he loved Corey even more for preparing him so thoroughly. Then he bit down on the plump bottom lip of his love as he started sliding in.   
  
Concentrating on relaxing his ass as much as he could, the warrior moaned while digging his nails into Corey's shoulders. "Yes... Finally! Fill me with you..." he panted and licked into the other man's mouth, loving how that thick shaft could make him feel so full. He even whined desperate and urging to feel more.

"Oh don't worry… You gonna get all of me…" the Captain panted and bit and kissed Matt more as he started rocking his hips slowly to slide deeper with each push. Soon he was rubbing the trembling inner walls with all his length in and out. Making them both moan loud from the sensation. 

Leaving the sweet lips, Corey pushed his hands under Matt's shoulders and wrapped his lover into his strong arms, keeping him so close to his body that the lean man's erection was rubbed between their flexing tummies as he picked up a faster pace.

"I love you..." Matt trembled, his own arms holding on to Corey for dear life, his hips moving to meet the divine pushes into him. He couldn't really do anything else just feel and enjoy his man.  
  
Opening his black eyes, he stared up into Corey's warm eyes, admiring the massive flames burning in them. "My beautiful dragon..." he panted, caressing the long hair and nape.

"I love you so much too, my gorgeous dragon," Corey breathed changing his angle and started to fuck Matt harder right at his pleasure spot. Groaning from the way the tight walls trembled around his leaking shaft as the flames of their desire were burning them more.

Crying out in pleasure the black eyes closed again and Matt let his head fall back onto the bed, his long thighs trembling and his heart rate picking up even more. The hard long shaft was slicking up their tummies with pre-cum as they were climbing towards their release quickly from the harder thrusts against his spot.  
  
"Right there... fuck me... Harder! Please..." he whined starting to completely let himself go, his nails leaving harsh red claw marks on the broad sweaty shoulders. "My Ryūjin... I'm going to..."

Corey roared up like a wild beast from the sharp nails on his back, not to mention the way his lover's body pulled him closer to their release.   
  
Letting the smile shaking man out of his arms just to grab hard onto the narrow hips, Corey started ramming his thick hard dick against Matt's tightened inner walls, pushing him over the edge soon.

The small house was loud from the warrior's pleasure-filled roars as the blinding bliss whited out everything else around him. Only Corey and his pulsing dick stayed as Matt's body kept pulling it deeper still.  
  
Their merged souls and fire was burning their whole beings as it was meant to be...

Feeling like melting alive and becoming one with his pair, Corey let himself be pulled into the depths of bliss and huffed and growled like a satisfied dragon with his lover in his arms.   
  
Lying on top of Matt again, he kissed the sweaty face with love as they tried to breathe again through the ebbing down flames of their love.

Opening his blown black eyes, Matt looked at Corey, caressing the long hair out of his face with both hands before pulling him in for a gentle but deep kiss, their hearts starting to calm after the intense lovemaking.  
  
"This is so perfect. Our life together. It's more than I could ever imagine us having..." he whispered with a small smile, his slender hands continuing caressing his man with love.

"I just want to enjoy what we can get. I love this new life with you… I love you… You are so perfect," Corey whispered rubbing their noses together with a loving smile.

"I feel the same, my perfect dragon..." Matt chuckled softly – and a bit hoarsely from all the yelling – as he kissed Corey's cheek.  
  
A year ago Matt couldn't have dared to think that one day he would be a free man, unbound from the shackles of responsibilities and into what he was born. He thought that he'd die in battle for his Shogun or would keep serving him in every meaning, never knowing true love or meeting his destined soulmate.   
  
Now he had that all. For the first time in his life he was truly loved and accepted the way he was, without having to serve someone. His soul and heart were soaring like he barely dared to dream about. All thanks to this mysterious western man Matt loved more than his own life. The man who'd set him free and wanted to share a future with him.

Gently the buff man moved off the spent body, dropping next to Matt and pulled him to lay on his wide chest. "You know… For me you’ll always be my black samurai. Like for Jim Corey-chan will always be his red demon," he chuckled kissing the damp hair.

"We will see what happens. This land is changing a lot fast. I heard news from Europe that things are far from calm there too… I just say we have to make the best of it. I love adventure... Now I have you to live through all," he said rolling Matt on top of him to kiss him deeply.

**THE END**

 


End file.
